


FateStayZeroNight UNLIMITED BLADE WORLDS

by AoiKishi



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, F/M, Humor, Over
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiKishi/pseuds/AoiKishi
Summary: Full version of fanfic UNLIMITED BLADE WORLDS by Aoikishi





	1. Chapter 1

**Dari bermilyar atau jumlah tak terbatas dari dunia paralel, dimana tiap dunia memiliki keunikan dan perbedaan masing-masing.**

**Dari berjuta milyar kemungkinan atau jumlah yang tak terbatas, dimana keadaan, waktu, history dan tempat yang berbeda.**

**Munculah, kemu** **ng** **kinan baru.**

**Menculah cerita baru.**

**Petualangan baru.**

**History yang baru.**

**Begitu pula fate yang akan berjalan di cerita ini.**

**Kemanakah kemungkinan itu akan membawa sesorang pemuda?**

**.**

Panas, lelah, sakit, tiga hal itu yang dirasakan seorang anak kecil ketika dia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Lalu setelah matanya membuka sempurna, dia menyaksikan bahwa dirinya dikelilingi api.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya, api berkobar disemua tempat yang dapat dilihatnya.

Kabut tebal membumbung tinggi diudara.

Puing-puing sisa bangunan yang masih terbakar tersebar dimana-mana

Langit gelap dengan bulatan hitam pekat melayang diudara, apakah itu bulan?

Panas..

Sesak...

Dan akhirnya dia menyadari, bukan hanya sakit, panas dan lelah, kali ini dia merasakan bernafaspun mulai sulit.

‘Cough.. Cough..! Apa yang terjadi?’

‘Api?’

‘Kenapa aku berada disini?’

‘Dimana orang tua ku?’

‘Tunggu, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua ku?’

‘Dan Aku? Siapa? Siapa Namaku?’

‘Shirou? Hm, apakah itu namaku?’

Dalam kebingungannya ditengah ganasnya kobaran api besar yang bergelombang, meliuk seirama angin malam, mata Shirou tidak sengaja melihat api yang menjalar mendekat kearah sepasang ibu dan anak yang berusaha keluar dari puing.

Begitu kedua orang itu hampir selamat dari reruntuhan, api yang menjalar itu menyambut dan menghanguskan tubuh mereka menjadi abu.

Sesaat terdengar erangan kesakitan dari mereka, lalu sunyi mengambil alih, hanya letupan bara api yang sesekali terdengar.

Api yang menyala dengan gagahnya, menyambar-nyambar dengan liar. Seakan mengejek Shirou dalam ketidak berdayaanya.

‘Kenapa api itu terlihat bergerak?’

‘Apakah itu hanya halusinasi atau angin?’

‘Apakah aku juga akan bernasib sama seperti mereka?’

‘Tidak, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti itu’

‘Aku harus mencari pertolongan!!’

Srek!

‘U-ugh, kenapa badanku sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan?’

‘Sepertinya…, ini memang akhir untukku’

‘Meskipun aku bisa bergerak, api aneh itu berkobar dimana-mana’

 **‘** Tidak ada jaminan aku akan selamat darinya’

Shirou kembali diam, dan memandang sekitar.

Sunyi..

‘Sepertinya hanya aku yang tersisa’

‘Kenapa api aneh itu tidak membakar diriku juga sampai sekarang? Bukan kah aneh, hanya aku yang selamat ditengah kobaran ini?’

‘Mungkin..., tempatku berada ini memang tempat yang aman dari api’

‘Atau, mungkin memang api itu yang tidak mendekat kearahku?’

‘Tidak, tidak! Hal seaneh itu mungkin hanya khayalanku saja’

‘Mungkin aku selamat sampai sekarang karena keberuntungan, atau mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, atau….. mungkin saja, aku sama anehnya dengan api itu’

‘Setelah menyaksikan semua ini, bukankah hal yang wajar untuk berasumsi, seandainya api itu bisa menghanguskan semua yang ada disekitarnya, tentu aku juga tidak akan selamat, dan sudah terbakar sejak awal?’

‘Sepertinya…, ini memang benar-benar mimpi, dan aku terjebak didalamnya’

‘Saatnya aku tidur kembali’

‘Kalau seandainya ini memang kenyataan, dan aku tidak beruntung, paling tidak aku bisa mati dalam keadaan tertidur.....’

'Dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya’

‘Dan seandainya ini memang mimpi?’

‘Tentu aku akan terbangun darinya..’

Selamat tidur api aneh . . .

Dan, Selamat tidur langit yang gelap . . . . . . . .

**.**

Takdir adalah sesuatu yang misteri,

Tidak ada yang bisa menduga, menebak, dan mengiranya.

Seandainya Shirou adalah orang yang beruntung, maka dia akan mati dalam insiden Fuyuki malam ini.

Kenapa? Karena dengan mati-nya Shirou, dia tidak perlu mengalami sakitnya pukulan shinai terkutuk milik Fujimura Taiga dalam _sparring_ , dia tidak perlu terpaksa memakan makanan hangus buatan Kiritsugu, dia tidak perlu terlibat dalam peperangan merepotkan Holy Grail ke lima, dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan perempuan _tsundere_ yang tidak jelas keinginanya apa seperti Rin, dia tidak perlu bertarung melawan Berserker ketika bertemu adik angkatnya, dia tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan spirit heroic dari berbagai zaman, **tidak perlu mengalami kebosanan hidup,** tidak perlu bertemu dengan Gilgamesh yang menjengkelkan.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Karena keberuntungan Shirou yang sangat rendah sejak lahir, pada akhirnya dia selamat dari insiden Fuyuki di malam itu. Betapa malang dan tidak beruntungnya Shirou harus menjalani kehidupan yang mengenaskan ini.

.

Disaat berikutnya, ketika dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dia melihat sesosok lelaki paruh baya menangis dihadapanya dengan berguman

“Dia masih hidup...”

“Dia masih hidup!”

“Terima kasih...”

“Syukurlah aku menemukanmu…”

“Dengan menyelamatkan satu orang, aku terselamatkan….” Ucap orang itu sambil terus menangis.

Shirou hanya memasang tampang bingung. Hal logis pertama terpikir dikepalanya adalah,

‘Siapa orang tua ini?’ dan ‘Aku masih ngantuk’

Lalu, Shiro pun kembali terlelap.

Sedangkan sang penyelamat menggendong Shirou dengan kedua tanganya dan membawanya untuk perawatan medis.

Takdir yang buruk sengaja menyelamatkan Shirou untuk kesenanganya.

Itulah **Ending** dari anime Episode 25, **Fate / Zero** 00:00:00

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**FateStayZeroNight** **UNLIMITED BLADE WORLDS**

**The First Night of 5 th Holy Grail**

_Disclaimer: **Typemoon**_

_Idea: **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Emiya Shirou (17)** , seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh Normal, selayaknya anak lelaki lain seusianya, dengan ciri-ciri memiliki mata berwarna gelap keemasan, rambut merah kelam liar yang berdiri tak karuan, jas almater sekolah yang terbuka, t-shirt yang dikeluarkan dan sarung tangan hitam di tangan kirinya untuk melindungi _Command Seal_.

Meskipun dia anak angkat dari orang yang dikenal dengan sebutan Magus Killer, aka Emiya Kiritsugu. Shirou hanya diberi sedikit pengetahuan dari ayahnya tentang dunia supranatural

Karena itulah, pada akhirnya, hanya satu Magecraft yang diketahui Shirou, yaitu **: Perfect Struktual Analysis**.

Pada awalnya, dia hanya diajarkan **Struktual Analysis ‘biasa’** pada umur 6 tahun. Namun, karena Shirou adalah anak yang **serius** dan penuh rasa **ingin tahu**. Maka sejak saat itu, dia melakukan struktual Analysis magecraft hampir **_setiap saat_** terhadap benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Setelah terus-menerus menggunakan Struktual Analysis Magecraft **biasa** selama 10 tahun lebih.

Pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mencapai level **perfect** pada umur 16 tahun. Pada level ini, hanya dengan menggunkan prana yang sangaaat kecil, Shirou bisa **mengetahui APAPUN dengan teramat detail mengenai sejarah sebuah benda yang dilihatnya, dari pertama benda itu dibuat/dilahirkan, komposisinya, fungsi, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan benda itu sampai sekarang**.

Dan tidak lupa pula, Emiya Shirou juga dikenal banyak orang dengan sebutan “Fake Yakuza”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Pagi / Kediaman Emiya / Fuyuki City / Senin / 07.11.**

Seperti biasanya, sesudah latihan ringan di pagi hari dengan push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali, kemudian mandi, dan menyiapkan sarapan. Shirou bergegas berpakaian dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

“Fuji nee... aku berangkat duluan. Sarapan dan bekal sudah kusiapkan diatas meja.” Ucap Shirou yang saat ini dimulutnya penuh dengan roti panggang keju ketika berpapasan dengan Taiga Fujimura yang merupakan guardian atau wali asuh yang juga merangkap sebagai orang yang selalu numpang makan dirumahnya.

“Eh? Shirou? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?” tanya Fuji nee yang hendak masuk, dan masih berada didepan pintu rumah.

“Aku diminta Sakura datang pagi untuk latihan Klub Memanah hari ini.” Shirou berjalan melewati Fujimura Taiga.

“Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalau Fuji ne bertemeu Raiga-Oji chan, tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa sepeda motor _Harley_ miliknya sudah selesai diperbaiki. Dia bisa mengambilnya digudang kapan saja!” tanpa menunggu jawaban, Shirou pun berlari kesekolah.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Pagi / Homurahara Academy / Fuyuki City / Senin / 07.23.**

Disaat Shirou berjalan menuju loker sepatu, dia mendapati Shinji yang menghampirinya untuk mengajak bicara.

‘Hah… merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang menjengkelkan seperti dia pagi-pagi begini?’ Batinya, seraya tidak memperdulikan ocehan panjang Shinji.

“Baiklah Shinji, terserah apa katamu. Aku mau ke klub memanah dulu” ucap Shirou, yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Shinji yang mencak-mencak, tidak terima karena di abaikan.

Sementara para siswi disekitar yang melihat Shirou hanya bergumam atau memekik.

“Kyaa... Shirou-sama keren seperti biasanya”

“Kyaah~... Shirou-sama yang dingin membekukan hatiku”

“Kyaa.. hhh... bentak akuu~”

““Shirou-sama~””

Dan hal-hal tak penting lainya menurut Shirou.

Meskipun dia memiliki gelar **Fake Yakuza** , bukan berarti dia adalah Yakuza yang sesungguhnya.

Dia mendapatkan julukan itu dikarenakan rambut merah, tampang dan gaya berpakaianya yang terkesan _‘Wild’_ , dan seringnya Shirou terlibat perkelahian dengan menghajar satu, dua, tiga atau terkadang beberapa puluh berandalan sekaligus.

Itu semua terjadi karena berandalan itulah yang sering memulai masalah duluan terhadap Shirou, atau di karenakan mereka melakukan hal yang buruk, seperti menganggu gadis sekolah, memalak pejalan kaki, menjahili nenek renta, mencopet, membully dan lain sebagainya.

Tetapi, bagi sebagian besar orang yang mengenal sikap dan pribadinya yang sesungguhnya, dia tidaklah begitu buruk seperti ‘rumor’yang beredar. Shirou hanya sedikit pendiam, suka melamun dengan wajah bosan, dan terkadang memilih menyendiri. Bahkan banyak gadis yang menyukai Shirou secara diam-diam.

Sehingga pada akhirnya, Shirou tidak hanya ditakuti, tetapi dia juga memiliki fans yang cukup banyak tersebar di kota Fuyuki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Pagi / Homurahara Academy / Fuyuki City / Senin / 08.43.**

Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan klub, dan bel masuk kelas berbunyi, seperti kebanyakan murid lainya, Shirou terpaksa masuk kelas.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, Fuji Nee masuk kelas dengan beberapa keributan kecil yang mengikutinya seperti biasa (terjerembab dan lainya). Pelajaran yang membosankan dan sudah diketahuinya pun dimulai (tentu Shirou mencurangi dengan kemampuan Magecrafnya).

Shirou bukanya ingin menjadi pemilik nilai tertinggi disekolah, tetapi dia terpaksa mendapatkanya karena soal ujian yang dihadapinya selalu saja teramat mudah.

Disaat-saat seperti ini, Shirou hanya bisa pasrah, dan mendengarkan celotehan guru merangkap kakak perempuan juga wali asuhnya yang sedang berusaha menjelaskan pelajaran.

Sedangkan kedua mata Shirou mengarah keluar jendela seraya men _scan_ dengan menggunakan Perfect Structual Analysis pada beberapa pejalan yang lewat, kucing yang berlarian, burung yang terbang dilangit, atau benda lainya yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada mendengarkan pelajaran.

‘Hahh.... membosankan sekali. Apa aku membolos saja nanti?’

‘Tidak-tidak! Terakhir kali aku melakukanya, Sakura-chan dan Fuji-nee menasehatiku sepulang sekolah selama dua jam penuh. Hii~’ pikirnya seraya melanjutkan kegiatanya dalam men _scan_ sekitar.

‘Semut pekerja umur 24 hari, lahir pada sore hari, bersamaan denga 174 semut lainya, dengan berat....’ dengan mudah Shirou mendapatkan pengetahuan rinci setelah melihat beberapa ekor semut yang merayap disalah satu pohon di halaman sekolah.

‘Bunga matahari yang ditanam oleh Doma Umaru, salah satu anggota klub berkebun, disiram sebanyak 128 kali, umur 2 bulan lebih, jumlah daun ...’

‘Shinosuke Saitama, lahir tanggal 23 Oktober 1988, punya masalah dengan wanita, bercita-cita menjadi hero, ditolak kerja sebanyak …. Eh? Aku kan sudah men _scan_ ya 645 hari yang lalu?’

‘Daun bunga matahari yang tumbuh pada urutan ke-215, berumur 5 hari, serat klorofil sebanyak...’

‘Kucing betina umur 4 tahun, sudah melahirkan sebanyak 2 kali, tuanya memberinya nama ‘Naru’, jumlah bulu yang pernah rontok sebanyak...’

‘Awan colombus, dengan jumlah kadar air 76% dari total massa, terkumpul sebanyak…’

‘Pasir yang berasal dari pecahan batuan cadas baru gunung Fuji, hasil dari 2.410 kali terpecah karena bermacam hal, erosi, tambang, benturan, …’

‘Hahh.... kenapa juga aku men- _scan_ hal yang tak berguna?’ batin Shirou seraya menghela nafasnya kesekian kalinya disela kegiatan harianya itu.

‘Tapi, yang namanya bosan, tetap saja bosan. Hah~……’

Apa boleh buat, hampir tidak ada lagi disekitar Shirou sesuatu yang baru atau sesuatu yang bisa di- _scan_ (Shirou tidak bisa men- _scan_ gas oksigen atau karbondioksida diudara). Ini dikarenakan Shirou sudah men- _scan_ seluruh bangunan sekolah, seluruh murid di sekolah dan sebagian besar bangunan juga manusia yang pernah ditemuinya di kota Fuyuki.

Karena itulah dia sudah memiliki teramat banyak pengetahuan didalam kepalanya (meskipun Shirou cuma memilih untuk mengingat hal yang penting saja).

Semua buku di perpustakaan sekolah, pertokoan, perpustakaan umum, dan lainya sudah pernah di _scan_ Shirou. Jadi? Apa lagi yang harus di _scan_ ya untuk menutupi **kebosanan** yang ada dalam hidupnya selain men _scan_ batu, semut, kupu-kupu, capung, dan hewan lainya.

‘Hahh~..... benar-benar membosankan. Seandainya saja ada sesuatu yang baru juga menarik yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku ini. …’ Dan rutinitas men- _scan_ benda-benda tidak penting yang membosan miliknya pun berlanjut seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seandainya saat itu dia melihat ke punggung tangan kirinya, dia pasti akan kegirangan. Karena dengan munculnya _command seal_ , artinya dia terpilih untuk menjadi master dalam ritual perang Holy Grail seperti ayahnya dulu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shirou mengetahui detail dunia magus, setelah melakukan Perfect Structual Analysis pada barang-barang peninggalan ayahnya, Emiya Kiritsugu.

Dimulai dari baju, dasi, sepatu, pistol, pena, catatan, buku, dan benda-benda lainya yang berada dikamar ayahnya.

Shirou bahkan menemukan beberapa tempat penyimpanan rahasia milik Kiritsugu lainya yang tersebar di seluruh Kota Fuyuki dan kota-kota di luar Negri.

Menurut sebagian besar Magus, Magecraft _Structual Analysis_ sangatlah tidak berguna, dan biasa-biasa saja, karena itulah tidak ada yang meneliti lebih lanjut terhadapnya. Namun ditangan Shirou yang merupakan bocah jenius, penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan sering dilanda kebosanan. Fakta ini berubah sepenuhnya.

Dalam penggunaan hampir _non-stop_ selama 10 tahun, Magecraft ini berevolusi ke tingkat berikutnya yaitu **Perfect Structual Analysis.**

Yaitu level, dimana hanya bermodalkan prana yang sangat kecil Shirou bisa mengetahui apapun dengan sangat teramat detail mengenai sejarah sebuah benda yang dilihatnya. Dari pertama benda itu dibuat atau dilahirkan, komposisinya, fungsi, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan benda itu sampai sekarang.

Ringkasnya, Shirou bisa mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi atau berkaitan atau berhubungan atau dilakukan atau **apapun** atau **semua hal** tentang benda yang menjadi Objek Perfect Structual Analysis.

Shirou bahkan sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki element dan origin berupa ‘Sword’ atau pedang. Juga mengetahui keberadaan sebuah Konseptual Noble Phantasm bernama ‘Avalon’yang tersimpan didalam tubuhnya beserta seluruh **sejarah** dan **fungsi** dari benda tersebut.

Semenjak kematian Kiritsugu, Shirou menjadi semakin sering menggunakan Magecraft ini untuk memenuhi rasa hausnya akan misteri dunia Magus yang selama ini berusaha ditutupi oleh ayahnya.

Sekarang, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyembunyikan fakta **kebenaran** dari Shirou!

Dengan kemampuan ini pula, dia mengetahui kegiatan dan aktifitas magus lain selain dirinya yang bertempat tinggal di kota Fuyuki.

Sementara ini, dia hanya menemui Tohsaka Rin, Tohsaka Sakura, dan Matou Sinji.

Meskipun Shirou sudah mengetahui akan keberadaan Matou Zouken dan kondisi Sakura. Dia masih belum memiliki kekuatan yang cukup, atau sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan vampir jelek itu.

Dan dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan keluarga antara Sakura dan Rin. Toh, semua orang memiliki rahasia masing-masing.

Seperti halnya dirinya yang menyimpan **banyak** rahasia milik orang lain. Jadi, saat ini dia bersikap neutral saja terhadap sekitarnya.

Shirou juga mengetahui terjadinya perang ke-4 Holy Grail dari benda-benda milik Kiritsugu. Dan akan munculnya perang ke-5 Holy Grail dalam waktu dekat ini dari Tohsaka Rin yang mengetahunya dari Kotomine Kirei.

Dari informasi yang didapat dari benda-benda milik Kiritsugu, Shirou mengetahui bahwa Kotomine Kirei adalah seorang Master pada Grail War sebelumnya, juga merupakan musuh bebuyutan ayahnya.

Dan dari Rin, Shirou mendapatkan informasi tentang Kirei yang akan bertugas sebagai pengawas pada perang di Holy Grail yang akan tiba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sore / Homurahara Academy / Ruang OSIS / Senin / 16.19.**

Setelah pulang sekolah, Shirou teringat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu, dia diminta tolong oleh Ryuudo Issei yang merupakan anak pemilik kuil Ryuudo, dan teman masa kecilnya.

Waktu kecil, Shirou sering diajak ayahnya, Kiritsugu untuk jalan-jalan. Disaat itulah Shirou kebetulan bertemu Issei di kuil besar Fuyuki. Meskipun waktu kecil mereka sering berkelahi dan bertengkar, mereka tetaplah teman yang akrab hingga sekarang.

Karena saat ini Shirou punya waktu luang dan bosan, tentu saja dia setuju untuk memperbaiki beberapa alat di sekolah yang rusak.

“Terima kasih Shiro! Kali ini cukup banyak seperti sebelumnya.”

“Tidak apa, lagi pula aku sedang bosan. Serahkan saja padaku, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau pergi ke klub memanah, dan memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut latihan sore.”

“Latihan? Apa yang kau maksud mengajar mereka cara memanah?”

“Yah, terserah kau mau bilang apa! Sana! Pergilah!”

Setelah bertukar ejekan seperti biasanya antara Shirou dan Issei.

Fake Yakuza pun memulai ritual perbaikan terhadap barang-barang rusak dihadapanya

 _“Kukuku... saatnya aku beraksi! Aku akan memperbaiki dan memaksa kalian bekerja seperti sedia kala! Persiapkan diri kalian para sampah tak berguna!! Hua ha ha ...”_ Tawa iblis Shirou nyaring seraya menghadap tumpukkan benda yang akan diperbaikinya, sementara beberapa orang yang lewat didepan ruang OSIS bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Setelah melakukan _scan_ singkat terhadap semua barang dihadapanya, yaitu 4 buah penghangat ruangan portable, 4 buah AC, 3 kipas angin, 2 radio dari Klub Siaran, 2 microphone, dan 1 set Komputer .

‘Hm.. sepertinya memang memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. aku akan mengingatkan Fuji nee kalau aku akan pulang telat’ Pikirnya seraya menulis pesan melalui smartphone miliknya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sore / Homurahara Academy / Ruang OSIS / Senin / 18.57.**

“Fyuuh... Akhirnya selesai juga. Kali ini tidak ada kerusakan yang serius, cuma beberapa kabel yang putus dan bagian yang konslet. Tapi, soal komputer, sepertinya prossesornya memang harus diganti. Hmm..., aku akan memberi tahu Issei!” ucap Shirou seraya menulis pesan singkat kepada Issei.

“Yosh! Saatnya pulang!”

Shirou kemudian merapikan peralatanya, mematikan lampu ruangan, dan mengunci ruang OSIS.

Setelah mengambil sepatu diloker, dan keluar dari bangunan sekolah, tiba-tiba saja, Shirou dikejutkan dengan suara metal beradu yang berasal dari lapangan sekolah.

**Trang! Trang! Trang!**

‘Hm? Suara apa itu? Sepertinya berasa dari-’

Pikiranya terhenti, dan digantikan dengan keterkejutan. Karena jauh didepanya terdapat dua bayangan merah dan biru yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Dan secara reflek, kedua mata Shirou men- _scan_ kedua tubuh asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya dengan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

“Uargh!!!” tiba-tiba saja Shirou mendapat migraine karena terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk kedalam kepalanya sekaligus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sore / Homurahara Academy / Lapangan Olahraga / Senin / 18.55.**

_Archer_ dan _Lancer_ sudah beradu skill satu sama lain selama lebih dari 10 menit. Serangan cepat dan tangkisan saling mendominasi untuk membuat lawan tewas dengan cepat.

Trang!

Trang!

Trang!

Untuk ke 17 kalinya salah satu pedang yang digunakan _Archer_ hancur setelah berbenturan keras dengan tombak merah yang dipegang _Lancer_.

“Heh! Kelihatanya kau memiliki pedang aneh yang tak pernah habis”

“Tentu saja, aku masih memiliki lebih dari 1000 copy dua pedang kembar ini. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertarung sampai semua stok milikku habis.” Ucap _Archer_ dengan dengan wajah dataaaaar.

Sedangkan dalam pikiranya. ‘Hah… harus berapa kali aku me-replay pertarungan bodoh ini? Sudah beribu dunia paralel yang kukunjungi, dan pembukaan Grail War ke-4 ini terus saja berulang. Aku semakin bosan tiap kalinya.’

‘Hahh... semoga dunia paralel ini lebih berbeda dan tidak membuatku bosan seperti paralel sebelumnya. Selain itu, mana diriku dari dunia paralel ini? Kenapa dia belum muncul juga? Ayooo.. cepatlah! Apa kau mau membuatku terbunuh karena bosan?’ batin _Archer_ atau yang kita kenal dengan Hero EMIYA seorang Counter Guardian yang seperti **‘biasa’** , disummon menjadi servant Tohsaka Rin pada paralel ini.

Ternyata bukan cuman Shirou dari paralel ini yang merasa bosan. Tapi, _Archer_ atau heroic spirit EMIYA juga bosan!

Tentu hal ini merupakan sesuatu hal wajar dan rasional bagi orang yang selalu pergi dari dunia paralel ke dunia paralel lainya hanya untuk mengulang kehidupan yang sama berkali-kali, dengan hanya ada sedikit perbedaan.

EMIYA yang ada di fic ini, sudah berada didalam putaran reinkarnasi paralel selama berpuluh-puluh ribu tahun, sampai-sampai dia menjadi sangat teramat bosan! EMIYA bahkan tidak peduli lagi untuk membunuh siapapun.

Karena, dia sudah mengetahui dengan jelas, meskipun membunuh Shirou di paralel ini atau siapapun. Dia tetap tidak bisa terbebas dari Alaya atau kumpulan Kesadaran dan Keinginan umat manusia yang telah lama mengikatnya dengan Kontrak.

Jadi, yang dilakukan EMIYA di beberapa ribu paralel terakhir yang dikunjunginya baru-baru ini, ialah patuh dan menggoda Rin, serta mengejek orang lain, atau menghambur-hamburkan perkataan sarkasme kepada mereka.

Paling tidak, dengan cara itu bisa membuat kebosananya sedikit hilang dan membuatnya masih waras selama beberapa abad ini.

Dengan raut wajah EMIYA yang dataaaaaaar, dia menatap bosan _Lancer_ yang saat ini memiliki seringai percaya diri.

“Heh, kalau kau memang memiliki pedang sebanyak itu, pertarungan ini tidak akan ada habisnya.”

“....” EMIYA memilih diam, karena dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan _Lancer_ sesudahnya.

“Aku akan mulai serius! Cobalah untuk tidak terbunuh!” _Lancer_ kemudian memompa prana miliknya untuk menyelimuti ujung Gae Bolg

‘Yosh! Saatnya diriku dari paralel ini muncul!’ batin _Archer_ memasang seringai iblis karena kegirangan akan menapat korban baru dari sarkasme andalan miliknya. Atau dengan kata lain, mainan barunya!

Srek

Srek!

Terdengar suara langkah, menghentikan kegiatan dua Servant ini

“Siapa disana?” ucap _Lancer_ menengok kearah Emiya Shirou yang terlihat melangkah mundur sempoyongan dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

‘Hm? Ada apa denganya? Terlihat kesakitan?’batin EMIYA

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

‘Shit! Terlalu banyak informasi dari diriku yang lain! Ugh! Aku harus bertahan dan memilahnya informasi yang kudapat secepat mungkin!’ batin Shirou seraya mengucap aria yang pernah dilakukan Rin untuk melakukan Magecraft _Reinforcement_.

Shirou menggunakan _Reinforcement_ ke seluruh tubuhnya sampai sel-sel terkecil hingga batas **maximum**.

Hampir semua magus beranggapan ini mustahil, tapi tidak bagi Shirou! Dia bisa melakukanya karena sering melakukan _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ terhadap dirinya sendiri, sehingga dia mengetahui **detail** dan batas **fungsi** tubuhnya.

Dengan memperkuat seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk jaringan sel otaknya, Shirou bisa mempercepat proses berfikirnya serta mengurangi efek terlalu banyaknya informasi yang membanjiri memory otaknya sekaligus.

Kalian tahu, bahwa otak manusia sangatlah istimewa, mereka bisa menampung lebih dari jutaaan abad pengetahuan didalamnya.

Bahkan, sepintar-pintarnya manusia seperti Einstien dan lainya, diperkirakan mereka bahkan belum menggunakan 10% fungsi dari sel otaknya. Lalu, dengan _Reinforcement_ , Shirou berhasil meningkatkan kualias kerja otaknya lebih jauh!

Dan lagi, Shirou bukanya tidak bisa melakukan _Air Graduation_ , _Reinforcement_ , _Alteration_ , atau Magecraft lainya. Malah sebaliknya, dia bisa melakukan semua Magecraft, ‘ **sebatas** **’** kemampuan tubuhnya saat ini.

Kenapa? Tentu karena _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ miliknya yang memungkinkan Shirou mengetahui unsur, detail, sejarah, fungsi, bahan, cara, dan **APAPUN** dari rune, magecraft, atau magic yang **dilihatnya**. Yep, benar-benar curang!

Contoh kecilnya: seperti halnya Shirou sudah beberapa kali mendapati Rin yang diam-diam melakukan _Reinforcement_ untuk berusaha mengungguli Shirou dalam nilai pelajaran olahraga.

Atau ketika Rin melakukan _Alteration_ terhadap pakaianya yang terasa sempit, karena 6 bulan dan 23 hari yang lalu, Rin mulai bertambah berat badanya dalam kata lain gendu- er salah, gemuk!

Yah, tapi sekitar dua bulan kemudian Rin mulai mendapatkan beratnya yang ideal kembali setelah melalui neraka yang bernama diet!!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, kembali ke masalah sekarang, _Lancer_ ‘berusaha’ berlari mendekat kearahnya dengan tombak yang bertujuan melubangi jantungnya seperti yang terjadi pada Shirou-Shirou dari dunia paralel lainnya. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat Shirou merasa jengkel! Kenapa dengan mudahnya _Lancer_ yang status dan Rank-nya tidak seberapa ini berhasil melukai dirinya yang lain?

‘Heh, tapi kali ini berbeda!’

Dengan pengalaman, analisis, serta pengulangan dari pengetahuan yang baru didapat dari EMIYA, juga pengetahuan dan pengalaman hidup dari _Lancer_ yang didapatnya pula setelah melakukan Struktual Analysis kepada dua orang tersebut _,_ ditambah dengan keadaan mata yang saat ini masih didalam _Reinforcement Mode_. Ditambah dengan pengetahuan kemampuan tracing yang didapat dari EMIYA, serta reality marble **original** miliknya yang **mulai terbentuk** setelah melakukan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

_(Menurut yang tertulis diwiki, **Reality Marble** adalah pembentukkan **inner world** yang terkandung didalam jiwa seseorang menuju **outer world** atau dunia nyata. Reality Marble adalah puncak pengetahuan dari bertahun, berpuluh, atau beratus tahun penelitian. Lalu, apa kalian bisa membayangkan? Hasil dari inner world yang terdapat pada Emiya Shirou di fic ini??)_

Dengan semua keuntungan itu, Shirou dengan mudah mengetahui serta mengikuti gerakan _Lancer_ yang bisa dibilang lumayan cepat? Karena itulah, satu atau dua _Lancer_ yang mendekat kearahnya dengan mengira bahwa Shirou adalah sasaran empuk dan orang biasa bukan masalah besar.

.

Ketika _Lancer_ yang sudah mendekat dengan pose hendak menuskkan tombaknya kearah Shirou yang saat ini memasang wajah pura-pura takut. Dengan percaya diri, Lancer berkata.

“Heh, jangan salahkan aku _Boya_ (boy), kau tidak beruntung karena menyaksika-“ belum sempat _Lancer_ menyelesaikan ocehan villain 3rd ratenya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tendangan yang sangat cepat dan kuat mengenai daerah sensitifnya.

Tentu saja, servant atau bukan, yang namanya laki-laki memiliki satu kelemahan. Yaitu ***piiiiiip***!

Scene ini terjadi dikarenakan _Lancer_ menyepelekan calon buruanya dengan mengira bahwa Shirou adalah seorang pelajar biasa (dilihat dari pakaianya Shirou saat ini). Dan dikarenakan _Lancer_ bukanlah class Caster yang sensitif dengan Magecraft, melainkan salah satu dari 3 Knight Class yang lebih mengandalkan _magic resistance._

Jadi, dia tidak akan menyadari penggunaan _Reinforcement_ , ini terbukti dengan Rin yang sebelumnya berhasil kabur dengan menggunakan _Reinforcement_ pada kakinya dan melompat dari gedung sekolah. Kalau _Lancer_ tidak bisa mendeteksi _Reinforcement_ , tentu merupakan hal yang logic bahwa dia juga tidak bisa mendeteksi _Perfect Struktual Analysis_ yang hanya memerlukan **sediiiiikit** mana dan dilakukan dalam **sekejap**!

Alhasil, sesaat sebelum _Lancer_ menusukkan tombaknya, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui gerak tubuh dan apa yang akan dilakukan _Lancer,_ dalam sekejap meluncurkan serangan kejutan pada _Lancer Junior_.

**“OHOK!!”**

Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar dari mulut _Lancer_ , seraya menahan rasa yang teramat sakit di daerah ‘ _Lancer_ _Junior’_ , sampai-sampai tubuhnya tidak bisa dikontrolnya.

Kalau diibaratkan game, saat ini _Lancer_ mendapat status **Stun** atau **Paralized**.

Dan dengan sangat cepat Shirou bergerak kembali kearah _Lancer_ setelah men _tracing_ **[Orihalcum Knife]** , sebuah pisau tajam pada umumnya yang tidak memiliki efek Magecraft dan berbahan orihalcum.

Shirou sengaja men- _trace_ pisau, karena pisau memang _spesialis_ digunakan untuk pertarungan cepat jarak dekat dengan akurasi, presisi, efektifitas juga fleksibilatas yang lebih tinggi dari pada pedang pada jarak ini.

Dan alasan memilih _Orihalcum_ , daripada bahan lain seperti Adamantite, Silvil, Carbon, Diamond, ataupun Steel. Karena orihalcum ringan, kuat dan cocok digunakan untuk menembus permukaan yang terbuat dari Sihir.

Lalu, alasan kenapa memilih pisau yang tidak memiliki atribut Magecraft adalah karena _mempercepat_ proses tracing! Semakin kompleks senjata yang di tracing, maka waktu dan proses yang diperlukan lebih banyak. Sebaliknya, semakin simple senjata, semakin cepat Shirou bisa membuat senjata itu.

**Jlebbb!!**

Dalam sekejap jantung _Lancer_ ditembus **[Orihalcum Knife]**.

Shirou yang juga sudah mengetahui bahwa _Lancer_ memiliki rank A _Battle Countinuation_ atau kemampuan untuk tetap bertarung meskipun sudah terluka parah langsung menggerakkan tangan lain yang tidak memegang pisau untuk memukul dengan sangat keras kearah pergelangan tangan _Lancer_ yang memegang gagang tombak, sehingga memaksa _Lancer_ melepaskan tombaknya. Lalu ketika tombak terjatuh, dengan gesit Shirou menendangnya menjauh dari tubuh _Lancer_.

 _Lancer_ yang saat ini tidak bersenjata dengan ‘ _Juniornya_ ’ yang masih berdenyut serta jantung yang berlubang hanya bisa melotot dan menatap penuh amarah kepada Shirou.

Tentu segala sumpah serapah tidal lupa terlontar dari pikiranya

“Hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganmu. Karena kau menyerangku, maka kau harus mati. Semua orang pasti mati. Kutuklah dirimu yang dilahirkan tanpa keberuntungan dan kekuatan.” Ucap Shirou datar, mengulangi apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh _Lancer_ setelah menusuk Shirou-Shirou didunia paralel lain.

Sedangkan _Lancer_ yang masih kesakitan kembali terkejut setelah menatap mata Shirou.

Mata yang sangat berbeda dari beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Mata yang dimilikinya penuh analisis dan memiliki aura layaknya petarung yang memiliki bertahun-tahun pengalaman.

Mata yang seharusnya tidak ada pada Era Modern! (Atau lebih tepatnya Shirou memiliki berpuluh ribu tahun pengetahuan EMIYA)

Pada detik itu, dia sadar bahwa tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Meskipun melakukan pertarungan _hand to hand_ , sepertinya bocah dihadapanya memiliki banyak kemungkinan untuk menang darinya. (Tentu, karena Shirou sudah mengetahui seluruh kemampuan _Lancer_ atau Cu Chulain). Dan seandainya dia berusaha mengambil senjatanya, mungkin dia akan mati dengan sekejap.

Entah kenapa instingnya berteriak seperti itu.

‘Ok, saat ini apa yang akan dilakukan _Lancer_?? Karena belum ada Shirou dari paralel lain yang melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku sudah bersiap mentrace beberapa senjata untuk menghabisinya dalam sekejap ketika dia berpaling dariku untuk mencoba mendapatkan tongkatnya kembali. Atau, dia memilih melawanku tanpa senjata? Hehh... kita lihat saja?’ batin Shirou, seraya tidak memalingkan perhatianya dari Lancer yang sekarat.

Namun, dalam sekejap _Lancer_ menghilang dari hadapan Shirou. Sepertinya master _Lancer_ memanggilnya menggunakan _Command Seal._

‘Well..., percuma berusaha mengobati _Lancer_ yang jantungnya telah hancur. Magecraft sekarang tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan luka seperti itu. Bahkan Rin berhasil menyembuhkan Shirou dari paralel lain menggunakan Stone Blood, dikarenakan ada **Avalon** yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Meskipun Bazett (master _Lancer_ ) memiliki rune berserker yang bisa membuat pemiliknya hidup kembali setelah jantungnya tertembus. Hal itu tidak bisa diaplikasikan kepada _Lancer_. Dan seandainya wanita itu berusaha melakukan transfer rune atau sejenisnya kepada _Lancer_ , aku ragu akan keberhasilanya. Mengingat Bazett adalah executor yang spesialisasinya bertarung melawan _Dead Apostle_. Selain itu, waktu yang diperlukan tidaklah cukup. Dengan lubang dan darah yang terus keluar dari pembuluh besar dijantung, paling lama 5 detik lagi _Lancer_ bisa bertahan hidup’ analisa Shirou.

‘Heh, bukan urusanku. Saatnya menyapa dua orang yang masih berdiri disana’ batin Shirou seraya melompat pagar kawat setinggi 3 meter dengan mudah, karena _Reinforcement_ tubuhnya masih aktif.

“Yo... Rin!” ucapnya, sementara gadis yang disapa, dengan wajah sedikiiiiit blushing mengambil posisi siap menembakkan _Gandr_.

“Yo... Onii-chan?” EMIYA yang mendengarkanya menautkan alisnya tanda tidak senang.

“Err... Aniki?” EMIYA kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

EMIYA _speechless_ ketika melihat dirinya di paralel ini dengan pergerakan cepat, gerakan yang sempurna tanpa membuat satu celah sedikit pun untuk kesia-siaan (layaknya mesin seperti dirinya yang sekarang) menghabisi _Lancer_ dengan cepat dan akurat.

**Heck! Bahkan kejadian yang dilihatnya tidak lebih dari 2 menit!!**

‘Oh! Shit! Terkutuk kau Alaya! Jangan lagi!’ batin _Archer_ seraya menghamburkan sumpah serapah kepada Alaya.

Memang sang Heroic Spirit EMIYA pernah memperkirakan bahwa ada kemungkinan sangat teramat kecil dirinya akan bertemenu dengan Shirou yang sudah sampai pada **Rank Hero!**

Sama seperti di beberapa paralel lain yang pernah ditemuinya, Yaitu jenis Shirou yang merupakan _anomaly_ atau _rare item_ atau _limited edition_.

Dengan kata lain, sejenis ‘Shirou’ yang sangat berbeda dari ‘Shirou’ pada umumnya dipasaran.

 **Contohnya** , seperti Shirou yang memiliki pengalaman bertempur serta Magecraft ayahnya Emiya Kiritsugu **atau** memiliki pengetahuan Magecraft dari ibu angkatnya Irisviel von Einzben **atau** dibawah bimbingan Kotomine Kirei **atau** Shirou yang sibesarkan Gilgames **atau** Shirou yang dengan bodohnya tidak sengaja menggandakan Magic Cirkuit miliknya **atau** Shirou yang sudah melewati waktu (time traveler) dimana dia mengulang Grail War ke-5 (bisa disebabkan oleh broken Grail, Zeltrech atau semacamnya) **atau** dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Counter Guradian EMIYA **atau** dia adalah Shirou yang merupakan reinkarnasi seorang ninja dengan ekor sembilan diperutnya **atau** dia adalah shinigami gadungan, dikarenakan mengambil kekuatan shinigami secara tidak sengaja dari Kuchiki Sakura? **atau** dia seorang alien type Saiyan, Otstustuki, Namek, Kripton, atau Kerojin **atau** Shirou diparalel ini adalah mahou shoujo pengguna tongkat dan sejenisnya **atau** dia seorang Dragon Slayer **atau** seorang reinkarnasi pengangguran yang memiliki nama lain Shiroyasha **atau** dia seorang SOLDIER dari perusahaan Square Enix dan memiliki salah satu DNA dari Sepiroth, Cloud, Squall, Noctis, atau DNA lainya **atau** Shirou diparalel ini adalah seorang survival dari SAO **atau** dia seorang esper level 5 **atau atau atau atau atau atau atau atau**...

‘Oh! Shit! FUCK! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku sudah terlalu banyak berpindah dari satu paralel menuju paralel lain! Dan itu membuatku pusing! Lebih baik kutanyakan saja langsung padanya!’ batin _Archer_ EMIYA dengan wajah datar, berusaha menutupi otaknya yang lagi berkecamuk.

“Yo... Rin!” ucap Shirou menyapa masternya yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena baru saja dipanggil dengan ‘Rin’.

“Yo... Onii-chan?” lanjutnya kembali.

‘Onii-chan? Artinya dia sudah mengenalku? Heck! Tetap saja aku tidak ingin dipanggil Onii-chan oleh selain Illya Imouto manis **KU’** batin EMIYA seraya menautkan alisnya.

“Err... Aniki?” gantinya.

‘Yep! Itu lebih bagus’ batin EMIYA seraya mengangguk.

“Ka-Kau! E-e-emiya Shirou! Kenapa kau disini!” tanya Rin yang masih dalam keadaan sedikit terguncang karena kaget serta perasaan tidak percaya.

‘Apa yang dilakukan seorang berandalan seperti dirinya disini?’ batin Tohsaka Rin

“Eh? Tentu saja aku adalah master. Lihat ini!” Ucap Shirou seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan Command Seal yang belum sempurna.

“Ta-tapi, itu kan belum sempurna?”

“Yep, karena aku belum mensummon servant ku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku”

“Humph! Kau berusaha membuatku terkecoh dan mengendurkan pertahananku ya? Jangan harap! Aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahwa kau dengan mudahnya melukai _Lancer_ ” ucap Rin yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya.

“Oh, ayolah! Dia terlalu percaya diri dan menyerangku dengan niat membunuh. Jadi, bukan salahku untuk membela diri (self defence)”

“ _Archer_ , bersiaga! Jangan pernah mengendurkan pertahanamu!” ucap Rin masih tidak percaya, meskipun Emiya Shirou sendiri masih memasang pose santai. Sementara _Archer_ hanya menggaguk menanggapi perintah masternya.

“Hahh~!” Desah Shirou pelan “Aku kesini untuk menawarkan aliansi kepadamu Rin. Selain itu, Aniki...” ucap Shirou kemudian mem _pause_ ucapannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari EMIYA.

“Aku memiliki cara untuk melepaskanmu dari Alaya!”

Deg!

Perkataan Shirou membuat EMIYA sedikit terkejut. Artinya dia memang mengetahui siapa jati diri EMIYA yang sesungguhnya. Dan tentang cara melepaskan dari Alaya? Apakah mungkin?

“Ah, mungkin Aniki masih belum mempercayaiku. Jujur saja, aku akui akan sangat susah menghapus keberadaanmu seluruhnya dari kumpulan Kesadaran dan Keinginan umat manusia yang selalu mengikatmu atau **Alaya**. Tapi, paling tidak, dengan **‘caraku’,** aku bisa melepaskan dirimu yang ‘ini’ untuk bebas dari Alaya dan memiliki kehidupan baru. Lalu, dengan ‘caraku’ ini pula, kita bisa bekerja sama untuk melepaskanmu secara ‘keseluruhan’ darinya. Hmm... salah satu cara yang terpikir olehku saat ini adalah dengan cara menghancurkan Root atau mencari G.O.D yang memilki kemampuan untuk menghapuskan segalanya” Jelas Shirou dengan nada **tidak** bosan seperti biasanya.

Tentu saja Shirou saat ini terlihat senang. Karena, dia baru saja menemukan Holy Grail War dan EMIYA sebagai mainan barunya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Shirou parallel ini, EMIYA mulai mempertimbangkanya informasi yang baru didapatnya.

‘Itu benar, memang cukup sulit untuk menghapuskan diriku dari Alaya secara keseluruhan, karena, meskipun aku yang ‘disini’ terbebas dari Alaya. Masih ada kemungkinan akan muncul diriku yang lainya diparalel _berikutnya_. Lalu, memang ada beberapa cara yang berhasil dilakukan _sebelumnya_ oleh beberapa EMIYA di paralel yang berbeda denganku. Seperti mengirim EMIYA lain ke dimensi yang berada diluar pengaruh Gaiya dan Alaya. Hanya saja, tidak mudah untuk memenuhi persyaratan itu.... Dengan kata lain, Shirou di paralel ini, memiliki cara untuk membebaskan diriku yang ‘sekarang’ dari Alaya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan cara dia melepaskan diriku secara keseluruhan? Apa maksudnya menghancurkan Root? Apa dia gila? Dan.....tunggu! Dari mana dia mengetahui tentang G.O.D? Aku yang merupakan Counter Guardian saja baru 2 kali bertemu dengan mereka’ Pikir EMIYA

“Hei, sejak tadi kau memanggil _Archer_ dengan ‘Aniki’. Apa maksudmu? Kau berusaha mengejekku Emiya?” Rin mulai marah karena diacuhkan keduanya begitu saja.

Dak!

Tiba-tiba _Archer_ memukul tengkuk Rin, dan membuatnya pingsan, lalu menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ketanah.

“Hn... dengan begini gangguan kecil sudah menghilang”

“Ahaha... benar-benar style Aniki!”

“Aku masih belum mempercayaimu sepenuhnya, karena kau belum menjelaskan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya!”

“Hm? Tentu saja aku adalah Emiya Shirou dari paralel ini. Apa Aniki lupa?”

“Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan! Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui ‘Shirou’ pada umumnya??”

“Hmm.. aku bisa menjelaskan versi singkatnya, tapi... lebih baik aku akan menjelaskan versi detailnya, sekalian makan malam dirumah kita. Bagaimana?”

“Hm.. ide bagus. Kuharap kau tidak mengkecewakanku. Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat muak dan bosan dibawah kendali Alaya”

“Yaaa.. yaa..ya.. aku mengerti bagaimana kebosanan bisa membunuh kita. Haha... “

Keduanya pun berjalan dengan santai menuju kediaman **EmIyA**.

Didalam perjalanan, Emiya Shirou mulai menjelaskan tentang kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya dan kehidupan keseharianya yang membosankan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Malam / Kediaman Emiya Gudang Barang / Senin / 21.21**

Dengan menggunakan _Alteration_ kepada lingkaran (sihir) Magecraft yang berada di lantai gudang. Emiya Shirou menyesuaikan bentuknya menjadi lingkaran yang sesuai untuk memanggil servant.

Kali ini berbeda dari dunia paralel lainya, Shirou akan mensummon servant dengan cara yang benar dan sempurna. Selain itu dia tidak perlu khawatir class apa yang akan disummonya.

Semua kelas sudah dipanggil kecuali _Saber_. Jadi? Tentu saja _Saber_ yang akan muncul. (meskipun di paralel lain, terkadang muncul kelas yang berbeda).

Meski demikian, Shirou belum mengetahui, _Saber_ yang mana yang akan disumon nya kali ini. apakah saber Lily, Saber Alter, Saber Ruler, Saber Knight, Saber Assasin, Saber Arthur atau saber lainya.

Tapi, akan menyenangkan kalau mensummon _Saber_ yang punya Oppai yang besar. Yah, buat memperindah pemandangan yang akan dilihatnya beberapa hari kedepan. Hmm, loli _Saber_ juga ide bagus??

Hei! Shirou itu remaja normal!

‘Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan kepada kalian, bahwa saat ini Fuji-nee sedang tertidur akibat hipnotis di ruang tamu. Rin menghipnotisnya setelah kami semua selesai makan malam bersama.’

‘Kenapa Rin mau melakukanya? Tentu karena dia setuju untuk menjalin aliansi bersamaku. Setelah aku dan Aniki mem _black mail_ (mengancam) akan menggunakan **[Ruler Breaker]** untuk memutus hubungan servan antara _Archer_ dan Rin.’

‘Rin juga kami beritahu sebagian kecil dari rahasia kami. Seperti halnya kami berdua adalah orang yang sama. Tentu dia sangat terkejut, tapi setelah digoda _Archer_ nii dengan kata-kata manisnya. Tsun-tsun Rin pun akhirnya mulai mempercayainya.’

‘ _Archer_ nii sengaja menggoda Rin dengan menceritakan bagaimana Rin suka dengan Emiya Shirou semenjak latihan lompat galah? Juga bagaimana _Archer_ nii mengetahui rahasia-rahasia memalukan milik Rin yang diketahuinya dari Rin dimasa depan. Seperti tanda lahir dibagian pinggang, kebiasaan ngemil, fantasy-fantasy yang pernah dipikirkanya terhadap Shirou dan EMIYA. Well.... dimana-mana Rin itu sama. Type Tsundere! Yah, ada juga beberapa Rin paralel lain yang Yandere atau bahkan memusuhi Emiya Shirou, dikarenakan Emiya Shirou selalu dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Dan untung saja, Rin di paralel ini adalah Tsundere Rin yang mempunyai banyak ‘copy’ di paralel lain. Tentu ini sudah dibuktikan dengan _scan_ Perfect Structual Analysis’

‘Hmm, Sudah lah, saatnya mensummon servant _Saber_!’

.

.

**_[Let Blood and Steel be the Origin]_ **

**_[Let Sword and Archduke of contacts be Foundation]_ **

**_[Let Black be the color I pay tribute to]_ **

**_[Let my Fate be my Sword]_ **

**_[Let Infinite path reach my goal]_ **

**_[Let it be filled, again, again, again, again.]_ **

**_[Let it be filled limitless fold for every turn, never breaking with every filling]_ **

**_[Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth!]_ **

**_[An Oath shall be sworn here!]_ **

**_[I shall attain peak of power!]_ **

**_[I shall have dominion over all of Heaven and Hell!]_ **

**_[You shall serve under my rightful authority!]_ **

.

.

Shriiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!

Cahaya biru putih dan hitam memenuhi ruangan dan sekitarnya.

“....”

“....”

“....”

Tiga orang pemuda dan pemudi terdiam melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan aura wibawanya yang menguar. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Shirou, dan berkata.

“Apakah kau master-ku?”

““What the **Hell/Heaven**!!”” ucap _Archer_ dan Shirou bersamaan.

Sementara _Saber_ hanya menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang menganga lebar dengan raut wajah syok.

“Ehem... Jadi?” tanya _Saber_ sekali lagi.

“”Ampuni kami, tuan putri!”” ucap keduanya seraya duduk seiza dan sembah sujud kepada _Saber_.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Beberapa saat kemudian /** **Malam / Kediaman Emiya** **/** **Gudang Barang / Senin / 21.2** **3**

“….”

“….”

Saber dan Rin terdiam sejenak menyaksikan kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut dan postur tubuh ini langsung meminta maaf.

‘Hm? Kenapa mereka meminta maaf kepadaku? Apakah aku kenal mereka? Tidak mungkin, bukankah aku baru saja disummon di Holy Grail ke-lima ini dalam kelas Saber?’ batin Saber, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kepada sosok lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang dua pemuda yang masih meminta maaf.

Setelah Saber dan Rin bertemu mata, Rin langsung menggeleng dan memberi Isyarat bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa? atau mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak ikut-ikutan dalam apa yang dilakukan kedua pemuda yang masih meminta maaf berkali-kali.

“Ehem, bisakah kalian berhenti melakukan hal ini? Dan jelaskan segera kepadaku atas dasar apa kalian meminta maaf?” tanya Saber.

“....” kedua pemuda diam dan saling menatap sejenak.

Kemudian Shirou berdehem, dan hendak memulai ingatan EMIYA yang tertanam di otaknya.

“Ehem! Baiklah yang mulia Ratu Para peri, biarkan hamba memulai cerita sedih dan mengharukan ini. Dahulu kala, sesorang pria remaja terdampar disuatu....”

Namun perkataan Shirou langsung disela oleh EMIYA

“Artoria! Apa kau lupa denganku? Aku **EMIYA Dragnell** (nama samaran Emiya ketika diparalel lain), Seorang Monster Hunter yang pernah kau selamatkan beberapa tahun sebelum kau naik Tahta menggantikan ratu Mavis Vermillion? Dan tentu saja alasanku meminta maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang, sesaat sebelum perang besar-besaran melawan Thunder God Dragon King dan Fire God Dragon King. A-aku benar-benar tidak maksud melakukanya. Tiba-tiba saja Alaya menarikku ke paralel berbeda!” ucap Archer seraya menatap Artoria dengan harap-harap cemas, semoga dia masih mengingatnya dan bersedia memaafkanya.

Sementara itu, Saber yang beridentitas asli Artoria d Arc, hanya menatap balik Archer, dua matanya berkedip sesekali, sementara pikiranya mencoba mengingat-ingat kehidupan lamanya.

Beberapa ratus tahun lalu, didunia paralel nan jauuuuuuh....

EMIYA yang saat itu terluka parah bertemu dengan Artoria dan Guildnya. Ini terjadi setelah EMIYA baru saja selesai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Counter Guardian, yaitu membasmi beberapa ribu Magician yang berusaha membangkitkan salah satu Elder Zombie Dragon King.

Karena ada jeda waktu antara satu misi dan misi lainya sebagai Counter Guardian, EMIYA memilih untuk tinggal di dunia itu untuk beberapa saat. Selama 12 tahun mereka berteman, hingga akhirnya EMIYA dipaksa pergi ketempat lain untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai Beast of Alaya tanpa pemberitahuan.

“E-EMIYA kuuu~n! Lama tak berjumpa!”

Dan hal berikutnya membuat Shirou dan Rin terkaget.

Saber yang seharusnya merupakan servant dan bertugas mengalahkan servant lainya, malah memeluk erat servant Archer sehingga seluruh wajah EMIYA terbenam diantara dua melon yang terlihat kenyal dan empuk milik Saber.

‘Uwaaaah!! Aniki, Aku benar-benar iri!’ Batin Shirou. ‘Yosh! Mungkin aku harus menggunakan _Command Seal_ untuk memaksa Saber melakukan hal ‘ini’ dan ‘itu’. Ku ku ku... beruntung sekali aku mensummon Saber dari Alternate Dimensi lain!’

‘Saat ini, aku tidak perlu marah-marah kepada diriku di paralel ini, karena bisa-bisanya dia mensummon Saber versi alternate paralel. Yang jelas, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Artoria lagi!’ batin EMIYA yang masih memilih diam menikmati benda lembut yang ditempelkan oleh Artoria di wajahnya.

‘Oppai Banzai!!’ batin EMIYA dan Shirou bersamaan.

Well, bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua adalah lelaki, dan mengagumi sesuatu hal yang indah merupakan hal yang wajar. Meskipun mereka tidak secara terang-terangan melakukanya seperti kebanyakan orang mesum lainya.

.

.

Setelah reuni sesaat dari Archer – Saber, dan penjelasan singkat kepada Saber tentang aliansi dari kedua master mereka. Rin memutuskan untuk membawa Shirou kepada penanggung jawab dan pemantau Holy Grail War kelima, yaitu Kotomine Kirei.

“Hmm, sudah saatnya untuk plot cerita berikutnya” ucap Shirou pelan, sementara Archer hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Seandainya event cerita sama seperti di beberapa paralel lainya. Pada malam pertama ini, setelah bertemu Priest palsu, Kotomine Kirei, dalam perjalanan pulang nanti, mereka akan bertemu dengan Berserker dan Ilya Himeee~ chan!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Setelah Rin dan Shirou masuk kedalam Gereja, Kotomine Kirei langsung menyambut mereka dan berkata dengan pose keren ala Kirei.

“Rin, Kau tidak pernah menerima undanganku, dan sekarang kau disini, dengan tamu yang menarik. Biar kutebak, dia pasti master yang ke-tujuh?”

“Aku adalah Kotomine Kirei. Siapakah Namamu, master ke tujuh?”

Setelah selesai mendengarkan monolog Kirei, Shirou berjalan santai, dan berdiri didepan Rin.

“Senang bertemu denganmu juga Kirei san, Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou.”

“Emiya?”

“Benar, dan aku hanya datang kesini untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.”

Mendengar ucapan Shirou, Kirei hanya menautkan alisnya tanda bingung.

“Apa maksudm-“

Praaang!! Zuuuss!

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, salah satu jendela kaca besar yang berada dibagian atas dinding gereja pecah, dan sebuah anak panah berwarna merah meluncur cukup cepat menuju Kirei.

Kirei, yang memiliki respon yang cepat, langsung memunculkan tiga Black Key dan menggunakanya untuk menepis anak panah.

Shirou hanya memerlukan sedikit pengalih perhatian untuk menjalankan rencana miliknya dan EMIYA. Dan satu busur panah itu, sudah lebih dari cukup.

“Siapa itu? Gereja adalah daerah Neutra-“ Kirei yang awalnya berteriak kearah jendela gereja yang pecah, menghentikan perkataanya, dan berpaling kearah pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

Kemudian matanya terbelakak kaget, karena di tangan pemuda itu, ada sebuah tombak merah yang mengeluarkan Aura membunuh yang pekat.

“ **[Gae-** ”

Pada detik berikutnya, Kirei mereinforcement seluruh tubuhnya, instingya berteriak untuk menyerang anak berambut merah itu. Dia harus cepat, sebelum semua terlam-

“ **Bolg]**!”

Kirei hanya berhasil melewati 2 meter, dari total 6 meter dari keseluruhan jarak yang memisah mereka berdua. Setelah bergerak sejauh 2 meter, tubuhnya terhenti, dan dia mendapatkan lubang di jantung hitam yang 10 tahun lalu didapatnya setelah dibunuh Kiritsugu. Kemudian, diikuti rasa sakit yang mulai membanjiri seluruh saraf tubuhnya.

“Argggghhhhh!!!” Ucap Kirei, yang kini berusaha memfokuskan Mana miliknya untuk menghentikan darah mengalir keluar dari pembuluh vena di jantungnya. Setelah memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanan, dirinya terduduk lemas, dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar, dan pandangan semakin kabur.

“A-apa ya-” ucapnya terbata.

Meskipun, jantung itu pemberian Grail sebelumnya, tapi fungsinya sama seperti jantung normal lainya.

“Well, Kotomine Kirei, lebih baik kau hemat nafasmu. Untuk menikmati sisa waktumu sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini menuju tempat Istri dan Ayahmu, Kotomine Risei berada.”

Mendengar pemuda dihadapanya mengatakan nama ayahnya yang merupakan pengamat Holy Grail War ke-Empat. Kirei berusaha berkata, namun, pemuda itu langung menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

“Aku sadar betul bahwa gereja adalah area Netral, dimana tidak boleh ada pertarungan antar servant. Tapi, aku bukan servant, melainkan Master Saber di Holy Grail ke-lima Ini. Aku hanya mengulang apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada Holy Grail sebelumnya. Dimana Kau, Kotomine Kirei telah membunuh Ayahmu Sendiri, Kotomine Risei yang merupakan utusan dari Organisasi Gereja sebagai pengamat pada saat itu.”

Mendengar penjelasan Shirou, mata Kirei membulat sempurna.

‘Dari mana dia tahu?’

“Tentu aku mengetahui lebih dari itu. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan dirimu. Tempatmu lahir, bagaimana kau tumbuh, Magecraft yang kau pelajari, kebiasaan hidupmu, pola berpikirmu, pengalaman hidupmu, apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Bahkan aku mengetahui sesuatu yang kau tidak ketahui, seperti jumlah rambut yang ada dikepalamu, jumlah pembuluh nadi didalam tubuhmu, jumlah sisa darah yang perlahan berkurang didalam tubuhmu dan lainya”

“Semua!”

“Aku mengetahui **semua** tentang **dirimu**!”

Ucap Shriou semakin nyaring diakhir perkataanya, diikuti dengan memasang pose penjahat yang sok keren seperti di film-film.

Yaitu dengan mengembangkan kedua tangan keudara, menatap Kirei dengan sorot mengerikan dan senyum ala vilain yang keren. Sudah lama, Shirou ingin mencoba pose ini. Akhirnya, dia menemukan waktu dan tempat yang cocok untuk memperagakanya.

Sementara itu, Kirei Kotomine yang tidak menyadari akting Shirou, memasang raut wajah yang belum pernah sekalipun dilakukanya.

Ketakutan!

Ketakutan akan sesuatu yang ada diluar kendalinya.

Sesuatu yang membuat instingnya berteriak Lari! Menjauh!

‘A-apakah aku akan mati? Apakah ini akhir dari cerita kehidupanku?’

Tap, tap, tap!

Shirou berjalan perlahan medekat kearah Kirei. Kemudian mengangkat ujung tongkat miliknya ke arah Kirei yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Shirou kemudian tersenyum kearah Kirei, lalu menusukkan tombaknya pada kedua kaki Kirei, untuk memastikan supaya dia tidak bisa kabur dari api yang nanti akan dinyalakanya setelah keluar dari gereja.

Jleb! Jleb!

“Arghhhhh!” teriak Kirei kesakitan.

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah kau mati, pengamat yang baru akan datang menggantikanmu. Dan setelah membakar gereja bersama tubuhmu, aku yakin, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui siapa pelaku dari semua ini. Hanya Aku, Rin, Saber, dan Archer yang mengetahuinya. Dan sebelum aku lupa-” Shirou kemudian mentrace **[Ruler Breaker]** , dan menuskkanya ketangan Kanan Kirei.

Shirou mengetahui, bahwa Gilgamesh tidak terikat kontrak servant-master dengan Kirei, dan mengetahui, bahwa Kirei masih memiliki sisa Command Seal ditangan Kanan yang merupakan sisa dari beberapa Holy Grail War sebelumnya.

Shirou menghancurkan semua sisa Command Seal menggunakan **[Ruler Breaker]** hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu, sebelum kematianya, Kirei masih bisa mensummon Servant lain. Tentu, Shirou tidak ingin rencana mereka sia-sia karena hal kecil seperti itu bukan?

Setelahnya, Shirou berjalan keluar dari gereja bersama Rin yang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Karena meskipun dia adalah Magus, dan mengetahui bahwa Magus adalah mereka yang selalu berjalan didekat kematian. Baru pertama kali ini Rin menyaksikan manusia membunuh manusia lainya.

Sedangkan Shirou, meskipun ini adalah pembunuhan pertama ‘nyata’ miliknya. dia terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Seakan dia sudah melihat sesuatu kejadian yang normal dan sering terjadi.

Tentu saja, karena Shirou sudah mendapat berjuta pengalaman membunuh ‘tidak nyata’ namun ‘benar-benar terjadi’ yang didapatnya dari Archer, Lancer, dan bahkan Kotomine Kirei sendiri.

Meskipun Shirou pernah beberapa kali melihat pengalaman membunuh yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang yang pernah di scannya di kota Fuyuki. Jumlah pembunuhan yang orang-orang itu lakukan tidaklah seberapa, bahkan tidak patut dibandingkan kepada jumlah mayat yang dihasilkan oleh Counter Guardian, ataupun Exsekutor Gereja dalam setiap Misi mereka.

**_Dunia tidaklah semanis Madu. Dan semua yang ada didalamnya hanyalah sementara._ **

Shirou sudah menyadari hal ini semenjak dirinya selamat dari kebakaran besar yang terjadi di Fuyuki 10 tahun yang lalu.

“Ah, aku lupa! Aniki, bukankah ada kemungkinan untuk Gilgamesh mengetahui siapa pelaku dari semua kejadian ini?” tanya Shirou yang saat ini berdiri didepan Gereja yang terbakar.

“Hm... mungkin saja. Tapi, karena Boundary Field yang kupasang masih utuh, dan dia belum muncul dihadapan kita sampai sekarang. Bisa diperkirakan bahwa dia masih berkeliaran di kota Fuyuki. Mungkin di salah satu bar? Atau tempat hiburan lainya?”

“Hmm.. tipikal King of Hero. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Tidak enak membiarkan Ilya Hime menunggu terlalu lama”

“Menunggu? Apa maksudmu?”

“Um.. dari beberapa sejarah paralel yang kuingat, bukankah, Ilya chan tiba-tiba muncul disaat kita berjalan pulang dari gereja?”

Arcer hanya mengangguk mengerti

“Itu artinya, dia sudah mengetahui kita akan melewati jalan itu. Dan kemungkinan bersembunyi untuk memberikan kejutan”

“Hahaha.. benar! Itu sangat memungkinkan! Pasti dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu Onii-chan miliknya. Fufufu... bagaimanapun juga, meskipun dia bersama dengan Berserker seperti diparalel lainya, tingkah laku Ilya masihlah seperti anak-anak, dan sudah pasti dia adalah Imouto terimut milik kita”

“Hnn! Itu benar Aniki! Meskipun pengetahuan dan terori dari **Loliology** dan **Oppaiologi** merupakan dua cabang ilmu pengetahuan yang berbeda dan bertentangan. Keduanya sangatlah penting untuk eksistensi seluruh alam semesta. Dan sudah menjadi fakta, bahwa Aura Loli Ilya hime tidak akan kalah dengan Aura Oppai yang dimiliki Sabe-“

Dhuarrr!!

Tiba-tiba saja, Rin menembakan _Gandr_ miliknya menuju aspal, tepat dimana Shirou berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu.

“Hmphh! Maaf saja, aku bukan loli dan hanya memiliki aset yang kecil!” ucap Rin seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

“A-ahaha... Gomen Rin, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu” ucap Shirou seraya menghadap Rin dan mencoba meminta maaf.

“Sudahlah master, kalau apa yang kau katakan benar, setelah ini kita akan bertemu Servant Berserker. Kali ini biarkan aku yang menanganinya” ucap Saber dengan stoic.

“Artoria chan, biarkan aku juga membantu”

“EMIYA kun, lebih baik Kau tetap bersama Master untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan sudah lama aku tidak mengamuk melawan Monster!” balas Saber dengan wajah yang masih stoic.

“Hm..., kalau itu yang mulia Ratu Peri inginkan. Dengan sepenuh hati, Hamba akan melaksanakanya”

“Dan berhentilah mengejekku dengan berkata sopan seperti itu! Aku tahu kelakuan dan kebiasaanmu menghambur-hamburkan perkataan sarkastis. Apa kau ingin menjadi sasaran **[Excalibur Slayer]** milikku? E-M-I-Y-A~ kun?”

Mendengar hal itu, Archer langsung berkeringat dingin.

“Ma-maaf, Aku hanya bercanda! A-ha-ha”

Sementara itu, Shirou berpaling kearah Rin dan mengajaknya untuk pulang.

Setelah Rin mengangguk, dan Archer membatalkan Boundary Field buatanya, mereka berempat berjalan pulang menuju rumah.

.

Didalam perjalanan pulang, Shirou kembali mejelaskan kemampuan Heracles yang kemungkinan 88% akan dihadapi Saber malam ini. Seperti halnya tentang Berserker yang memiliki 12 nyawa. Dan untuk mengalahkanya hanya bisa dilakukan dengan membunuh nya sebanyak 12 kali, atau memusnahkan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sisa. Dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainya seperti Berserker yang tidak dikendalikan oleh _Mad Enhancement_ , atau Berserker yang memiliki full Armor Noble Phantasm miliknya.

Diakhir penjelasnya, Shirou juga mengatakan bahwa dia hanya memperbolehkan Saber untuk melakukan pemanasan bertarung selama 20 menit. Lebih dari itu, maka Archer dan dirinya akan turun tangan kedalam pertempuran.

Apa boleh buat, karena besok Shirou harus kesekolah, maka dia tidak bisa bergadang secara Full. Shirou juga menambahkan bahwa bergadang itu tidak baik untuk kulit, dan tidak sehat untuk anak-anak seperti Ilya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seperti yang dikatakan Shirou. Ilya dan Berserker yang Identitas aslinya sama seperti di Paralel lain yaitu, Heracles, sudah bersiap menunggu mereka.

Setelah mengisyaratkan kepada Rin untuk membuat Boundary Field disekitar mereka, Shirou dan Archer langsung berlari kearah Ilya dengan kecepatan penuh, dan berteriak.

“”ILYA chaaa~n / ILYA himee~””

Meskipun Ilya terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan dua orang dihadapanya, Berserker yang menanggapi kedua pemuda itu sebagai ancaman, langsung meluncur kedepan untuk menghadang mereka.

Trang!!

Namun, Saber sudah menghadang Berserker dengan pedang Excalibur besar miliknya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi ialah, Saber **bermain** pedang-pedangan dengan Berserker. Dimana dalam bentrokan keduanya menghasilkan dentuman nyaring, percikan api hasil dari pergesekan antara [ **Nine Lives]** dan [ **Excalibur Slayer]** , juga kehancuran sebagian besar properti taman Fuyuki, kemudian berlanjut di Area Pemakaman Fuyuki yang berada diseberang taman.

Dilain sisi, Ilya sedang berada bersama Shirou dan EMIYA, dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

Tentu hal yang wajar jika kau takut, ketika berada dihadapan orang yang kau anggap musuh dan telah mencuri ayahmu selama beberapa tahun ini. Sementara itu, Servant milikmu juga tidak bisa datang untuk membantumu.

Ilya juga tidak berani menggunakan Command Seal.

Tidak, bukan hanya takut, tapi, Ilya memang tidak bisa menggunakanya, karena terdapat pedang tajam berpendar biru yang tepat menempel dilehernya, **[Gale Sword]** Rank D.

“Maaf, Ilya chan, kami berdua tidak bermaksud melukaimu, kami hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak memanggil Berserker dengan Command Seal milikmu. Tentu kami akan membebaskanmu setelah berserker bisa mengalahkan Saber. Percayalah padaku” senyum Emiya Shirou kegirangan, karena, setelah malam ini (tepatnya setelah Saber mengalahkan Berserker) dia dan Archer akan memiliki adik Loli baru! Banzaaaii!

“Shirou Emiya! Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan darinya dengan meletakkan pedang milikmu dilehernya. Dan Archer, berhentilah menyeringai (mesum) seperti itu. Dari sudut pandangku, kalian berdua terlihat seperti dua orang penculik anak-anak!” tegas Rin seraya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

Benar saja, saat ini posisi Ilya sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Shirou yang mana tangan kananya menenpelkan _Lesser Noble Phantasm_ dengan mata pedang berpendar biru keleher Ilya. Pedang ini hanyalah Noble Phantasm yang tidak terkenal dengan Rank D.

Adapun Archer yang berdiri disamping Shirou, saat ini dengan skill Claivoyance miliknya dia memperhatikan pertarungan Saber dan Berserker. Sementara itu, bibirnya tersenyum aneh, karena setelah malam ini lewat, dia bisa bercanda ria dengan Imouto miliknya lagi seperti dimasa lalu.

“Oh, ayolah~... mana mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang jahat. Aku hanyalah seorang kakak yang kangen untuk bertemu dengan adiknya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Nee...~ Ilya chan?” ucap Shirou seraya mengusapkan-usapkan pipinya kerambut Ilya dengan gemes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu, Ilya sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya dan tidak menangis.

Saat ini, otaknya dilanda badai besar yang berkecamuk layaknya tornado puting beliung, dan ini merupakan hal yang normal dirasakan anak kecil ketika hendak diculik orang tak dikenal. Meskipun Ilya seorang Magus, tetap saja ini pertama kalinya dia mendapati pengalaman menakutkan seperti hal ini!

“ _Nani_ (apa)? _Nani_? _Nani_? _Naniiiii_??? A-apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa Oni chan yang (menurut info dari Leysritt dan Stella) hanya seorang Magus dan selama ini tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, bisa memunculkan pedang dengan Aura yang mirip _Noble Phantasm_ dengan sekejap? Ada apa dengan gerakan cepatnya barusan? Ke-kenapa dia bisa menggunakan Reinforcement dan dengan sekejap menebas familiar milikku sebelum berhasil kusempurnakan? Dan siapa servant dengan rambut putih, mata tajam, dan senyum menakutkan disampingnya? A-apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?’ batin Ilya, ketakutan, sementara dirinya tidak bisa memfokuskan diri kepada apa yang dikatakan oleh Tohsaka dan Oni chan. Hanya beberapa penggal kata yang bisa ditangkapnya, seperti: ...melukaimu ..., ...Command Seal..., ...penculik anak-anak..., ...orang jahat..., dan penggalan kata-kata yang tidak terdengar dengan jelas lainya.

Lalu, entah kenapa, tiba, tubuhnya dikejutkan dengan sensasi aneh, ketika Oni chan mengusapkan pipinya pada kepalanya.

‘ **Gyaaa** **aaaa~** **!** Ke-kenapa Oni-chan tiba-tiba.... me-me-me-me-mengusapkan pipinya ke rambutku? Kaa-san, Tou-san, Oji-chan, Huaaaa…….~’ batin Ilya hendak menangis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada menit ke 18 sejak awal pertarungan antara Saber dan Berserker. Artoria, menggunakan _Mana Burst_ miliknya, berlari zig zag, mem- _parry_ **[Nine Lives],** lalu dengan cepat menusukkan Excalibur miliknya ketubuh Berserker sampai menembusnya. Dengan begini, satu nyawa Berserker telah hilang, masih 11 lagi.

Kemudian, Saber melompat menjauh dari Berserker, dan mulai memompa Mana miliknya menuju Excalibur, sehingga membuat Mana disekitar terlihat seperti benda padat yang mengelilingi tubuh Saber.

Sementara itu, tubuh Berserker mulai menjahit kembali dengan cepat.

**Ex-**

Saber mengangkat pedang besar miliknya dengan kedua tangan, bersiap, dan...

**calibur!**

Saber menembakkan Excalibur versi _Fast Charge_ , sehingga proses pengumpulan mana-nya lebih cepat, dan daya ledaknya relatif kecil, hanya menghancurkan Boundary Field buatan Rin, sebagian besar area pemakaman dan taman Fuyuki. Dan menyisakan kawah berasap berdiameter 42 meter, dan kedalaman 35 meter.

Dan ini berhasil membuat Rin memasang wajah Syok diwajahnya!

“Oh, tidak! Emiya! Apa kau lupa mengatakan pada Saber, untuk menahan serangan miliknya? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Boundary Field milikku hancur, dan sebentar lagi pemadam kebaran, dan pihak pemerintah lainya akan menyadarinya, lalu datang kesini? Bagaimana ini???”

“Tenang Rin! Pertama tarik nafas, dan dengarkan perkataanku.”

Rin kemudian menghirup nafas dengan panjang, dan mengangguk kepada Shirou.

“Pertama, Saber memang sudah menahan serangan miliknya sebisa mungkin. Karena, kalau ingatan yang dimiliki Aniki benar, maka Full Power **[Excalibur Slayer]** miliknya bisa meratakan satu pulau dengan mudah. Tentu dengan prana/mana yang hampir terkuras habis didalam tubuhnya sebagai bayaran. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau Saber tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, umat manusia di zamannya akan musnah dihadapan para Naga.” Jelas Shirou.

Sementara itu, Rin hanya mengangguk, dan kembali menghirup nafasnya dengan panjaaang. Karena dia harus bersikap tenang, bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mendengar cerita Archer dan Saber ketika Reuni kecil di kediaman Emiya sebelumnya. Dan Mereka menjelaskan, bagaimana Saber hidup dimasa kejayaan para Naga, Peri, Spirit, dan Phantasm Beast lainya.

“Dan yang kedua, aku dan Aniki meminta bantuanmu untuk menghipnotis semua orang yang akan datang kesini, dan membuat mereka percaya bahwa ini semua, dikarenakan meteor yang jatuh.”

“Kau Gila Emiya!!”

“Ya, aku seratus persen yakin bahwa aku masih normal. Ini hanya pemikiran logis singkat yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini. Aku beserta Aniki, harus pulang terlebih dahulu, untuk memeriksa keadaan Ilya yang tiba-tiba pingsan.”

Meskipun EMIYA, sempat mentrace Rho Aias untuk melindungi mereka dari batu-batu yang berhamburan, tetap saja, mereka terlempar karena hembusan angin kuat yang diakibatkan serangan Saber.

Dan salah satu kemungkinan yang membuat Ilya pingsan, adalah terbentur serpihan batu kecil yang mengenainya. Atau shock mental yang didapat, karena dalam satu malam dua Spirit Servant masuk kedalam tubuhnya dalam jeda waktu yang singkat.

Setelah melakukan Scan, ternyata alasan kedua yang lebih tepat. Tubuh Ilya yang merupakan Lesser Grail, merespon terhadap efek kematian para Servant.

“Baiklah, ternyata fungsi Lesser Grail didalam tubuhnya sudah aktif, karena itulah aku dan Aniki akan berangkat terlebih dahulu kerumah. Kumohon Rin, mengertilah” ucap Shirou

Dan Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar penjelasanya.

“Hahh~.... Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu kali ini. Serahkan urusan disini kepadaku. Lagipula, memang sudah tugasku sebagai pemilik kedua Kota Fuyuki untuk mengurus hal yang berkaitan dengan sihir di kota milikku.”

“Terima kasih Rin, kami akan menunggumu dirumah” jawab Shirou seraya mulai mengikuti Archer yang saat ini menggendong Ilya ala Bridal Style. Sementara itu, Saber juga mulai berjalan mengikuti Masternya.

Dan malam pertama pada Holy Grail War ke-lima pun berlalu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kebakaran besar Fuyuki merupakan pondasi dasar, yang membuat perbedaan antara Shirou di fic ini dengan Shirou parallel lainya. Meski demikian, masih banyak persamaan yang melekat pada Shirou di parallel ini.

Shirou dari umur 1 sampai 16 tahun, sama persis seperti Shirou-Shirou lainya. Dia masih normal, suka menolong orang, masih tidak peka terhadap perasaaan orang lain, masih terlalu percaya dengan orang lain, masih menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa lainya.

Juga, terdapat bibit-bibit perbedaan kecil yang nantinya akan menjadi tumbuh besar setelah dirinya memasuki umur 16 tahun itu, dimana saat itu dia mendapatkan kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis.

Diantara bibit-bibit yang mempengaruhi perkembangan Shirou adalah:

 **[Pertama],** Shirou berubah menjadi dirinya sekarang disebabkan Kiritsugu yang **hanya** mengajarkan **satu** Magecraft pada Shirou. Sehingga, mau tidak mau, Shirou terpaksa hanya fokus, melakukan yang dia bisa saat ini, yaitu menggunakan magecraft _Struktual Analysis_ secara terus menerus selama **lebih dari 10 tahun**.

Shirou tidak diajarkan apapun mengenai dunia magus, kecuali trik murahan Struktual Analysis. Karena menurut Kiritsugu, Trik sihir dasar itu yang paling mudah, dan bisa digunakan oleh Shirou yang saat ini Magical Sirkuitnya masih belum dibuka.

Kiritsugu dengan terpaksa mengajarkan Shirou bagaimana menggunakan Struktual Analysis dengan memanipulasi sedikiiit mana yang ada diudara. Hal ini awalnya sangatlah sulit dan memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi, dan Kiritsugu berharap Shirou kecil menyerah mempelajarinya.

Memang, sejak awal Kiritsugu tidak pernah berniat mengajar Shirou, malah dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhkan anak angkatnya dari dunia sihir. Kiritsugu tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Kegagalanya untuk mendapatkan Ilya sangat membekas dihatinya.

Baginya, Ilya adalah orang terakhir yang hilang darinya setelah Irisviel dan Maya. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan sisa kebahagianya untuk dunia gelap itu lagi. Sudah cukup, dirinya hidup ditengah genangan darah, bubuk mesiu, dan mayat yang bergelimpangan.

Saatnya memulai kehidupan baru, bersama Shirou, satu-satunya anak yang berhasil diselamatkanya ditengah kobaran api (meskipun ada pula orang-orang lain yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh tim pemadam kebaran, dan tim penyelamat lainya, karena para korban berada jauh atau ditepi area dari pusat kebakaran besar Fuyuki malam itu)

Untuknya, Shirou adalah berkah, harapan, pengampunan, dan mukjizat yang didapatkanya malam itu. Shirou lah, yang menjadi penyemangat dirinya untuk bertahan hidup saat ini, karena itu dia masih berusaha bertahan dari kutukan Agra Mayu, yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

**‘Paling tidak, aku akan membuatnya hidup normal’**

Itulah harapan yang diam-diam diucapkanya dalam hati.

**‘Kurasa, mengajarkan Struktual Analysis tidaklah berbahaya dan tidak akan** **menimbulkan masalah** **dimasa depan’**

Dan seperti ini pula lah, pemikiran **kebanyakan** magus normal terhadap magecraft _S_ _truktual_ _A_ _nalysis_.

**.**

**[Kedua]** , sejak kecil, Kiritsugu sering mengajak Shirou untuk jalan-jalan atau mengunjungi Taiga dan Kakeknya Raiga dimakarkas Yakuza.

Sisa kehidupan yang dijalani Kiritsugu dan Shirou di Fuyuki, sangatlah normal.

Fujimura Raiga adalah ketua klan merangkap boss Yakuza yang menguasai hampir seluruh kota Fuyuki (bukan dari sisi Magus), dia sudah lama mengenal dan berteman baik dengan Kiritsugu.

Dalam percakapan mereka, awalnya Raiga hanya iseng menawarkan Kiritsugu sebuah pekerjaan simple untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, yaitu mengajar cucunya Fujimura Taiga yang saat itu masih SMP akan pelajaran bahasa Inggris, sejarah, dan beberapa mata pelajaran lainya diluar jam sekolah.

Ringkasnya, Kiritsugu diminta untuk menjadi guru Les cucu perempuan Raiga yang tomboi, dan sedikit nakal.

Raiga iseng menawarkan pekerjaan ini hanya untuk membuat Kiritsugu yang pensiun ini lebih rileks, dan dekat dengan dirinya serta keluarga Fujimura.

Raiga memang mengetahui bahwa Kiritsugu tidak memerlukan harta tambahan, karena sebagai orang yang sama-sama terlibat didalam **dunia** **ke** **gelap** **an**.

Raiga juga mengetahui bahwa Kiritsugu termasuk mereka yang dikatergorikan sebagai _Kelas Atas_ dan _Elit_ , sehingga hal berupa uang bukan hal masalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Bakat Kiritsugu dalam seni beladiri, kemampuan menggunakan serta merakit senjata, taktik, dan ideologi sangat dikagumi oleh Raiga.

Karena itulah, setelah mendengar cerita dari temanya itu, bahwa saat ini dirinya menyatakan pensiun sebagai Mercenary (dan Magus Killer), Raiga dengan senang hari menerima Kiritsugu untuk tinggal didaerah Kota kekuasaanya, Fuyuki.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, Raiga memiliki teman untuk berbagi hobi, cerita, kenangan, kesenangan, dan bertukar ide. Yah, karena selain mengajar Taiga, kadang-kadang Raiga juga meminta tolong Kiritsugu tentang berbagai macam nasehat, semacam konsultasi, begitulah versi singkatnya.

Dan tentu saja Kiritsugu menerima permintaan Raiga dengan senang hati, karena saat ini dia memang senggang, dan memerlukan aktifitas baru setelah satu tahun vakum.

Karena dalam satu tahun setelah Holy Grail War ke-4, dirinya hanya bersama Shirou, dan sibuk mengunjungi berbagai kota disekitar jepang untuk menutupi dan menghapus info keberadaan dirinya di Negara Jepang ini (bagaimanapun juga, Kiritsugu masih orang yang dicari-cari para Magus).

Selain itu, menurut Kiritsugu, ini merupakan hal yang baik untuk Shirou.

Dengan sering mengajak Shirou berkunjung dan berteman dengan orang lain. Mungkin hal ini bisa menghentikanya untuk selalu merengek meminta diajarkan Magecraft darinya.

Kiritsugu sangat menyesal, karena disaat pertama bertemu, mulut besarnya ini mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Magus.

Well, meskipun Espresi yang ditunjukan Shirou saat dia merengek adalah salah satu Ekspresi yang Kiritsugu suka. Yaitu, ekspresi Shirou yang terlihat seperti anak-anak lainya dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi ceria penuh rasa penasaran.

 ** _Namun_** _, **normal bagi Raiga dan Kiritsugu bukan berarti Normal bagi orang lain. Bagaimana**_ **_pun juga, Yakuza adalah YAKUZA._**

**.**

**[Ketiga]** , cara berpikir Shirou cukup unik untuk anak seumuranya. Karena Shirou sering menanyakan hal simple yang aneh menurut orang lain.

Contohnya, seperti pada saat Shirou dan Kiritsugu makan bersama di rumah Raiga

“Kenapa manusia memakan Ikan?”

Lalu salah satu yakuza menjawab “Karena ikan itu enak dan bergizi!” dan diikuti tawa teman-temanya, karena mendapati pertanyaan Shirou sangatlah lucu seperti layaknya anak lainya.

Namun, Shirou melanjutkan pertanyaanya,

“Tapi, mereka kan juga punya keluarga, kenapa mereka dimakan? Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak ikan?”

Dan hal itu membuat para Yakuza, Raiga, Kiritsugu, dan Taiga terdiam.

Hingga pada akhirnya ada yang berani menjawab “Karena ikan itu binatang, dan mereka ada untuk dimakan.” Ucap salah satu anggota Yakuza yang botak.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Shirou hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan imut layaknya anak umur 7 tahun lainya.

“Hmm… jadi, tugas manusia adalah memakan semua binatang, baik itu dewasa dan anak-anak. Hmm... cukup aneh”. Lalu ketika Shirou hendak melanjutkan pertanyaanya Kiritsugu menghentikanya, dengan berkata.

“Shirou, lebih baik kau makan makananmu, nanti dingin. Bukankah Tousan sudah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak berbicara dalam makan?” Shirou pun mengangguk, dan melanjutkan memakan ikan dan sayur-sayuranya

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan unik lainya pun sering muncul, seperti halnya:

“Kenapa manusia suka perang?”

“Kenapa harus ada hukum dan peraturan?”

“Kenapa orang bisa menjadi jahat?”

“Kenapa ada anak miskin di pinggir jalan?”

“Kenapa masakan Kiritsugu tidak enak?”

“Kenapa Lion Strap Shinai milik Taiga nee mengeluarkan aura jahat?”

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan unik lainya.

_(_ _Ok, sepertinya dua yang akhir merupakan hal yang wajar._ _)_

Sebenarnya Shirou menanyakan hal-hal yang cukup aneh itu hanya bertujuan mencari **_hint_** atau pentunjuk yang selama ini dia cari untuk memecahkan misteri yang lebih besar. Yaitu, memecahkan misteri yang selalu menghantuinya sejak dirinya selamat dari kebarakan besar Fuyuki.

**“Kenapa dirinya selamat?”**

**“Kenapa hanya dirinya?”**

**“Kenapa harus dirinya?”**

**“Ada apa dengan dirinya?”**

**“Siapa dirinya?”**

**“Kenapa aku berbeda?”**

Dan pertanyaan simple lainya mengenai dirinya

.

 **[Keempat],** Setelah kematian Kiritsugu ketika Shirou berumur 12 tahun. Dia mulai melatih tubuhnya. untuk memenuhi permintaan dan impian Kiritsugu.

Yaitu menjadi Ally of Justice (pembela keadilan) bukan _Hero_ atau sejenis _Icon_ pahlawan. Shirou akan melakukan impian Kiritsugu dengan versinya sendiri.

Dia akan menjadi juri yang adil. Hakim yang akan menegakkan keadilan didunia ini.

**Bukan seperti Super Sentai ataupun Yuusha yang selalu dikelilingi Harem dan mencuri ‘item’ dirumah para penduduk.**

Tahap awal yang dilakukanya, dengan latihan rutin ringan untuk tubuhnya setiap pagi.

Karena Shirou sampai saat ini hanya bisa Struktual Analysis biasa, jadi, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan olah tubuh. Yang awalnya berupa 20 sit up, 20 push up ketika berumur 11 tahun. Hingga menjadi push up 300 kali, sit up 300 kali diumurnya 17 tahun nanti.

Diiringi dengan kadang-kadang latihan kendo dengan Fuji-nee. Dan latihan gaya berpedang samurai ketika bersama Raiga Jii chan. _(meskipun dalam setiap latihan, baik sendiri maupun bersama Taiga atau Raiga, Shirou masih sempat menggunakan kedua matanya untuk latihan Struktual Analisis yang hampir nonstrop dilakukanya)_

Tentu saja, tidak lupa diikuti dengan kegiatan Shirou dalam membantu para yakuza dan warga sekitar untuk membasmi **_sampah-sampah masyarakat_** yang berkeliaran di Fuyuki.

**.**

**[Kelima],** semenjak kematian Kiritsugu Shirou lebih sering kerumah Raiga jii-chan. Entah itu untuk latihan, membantu pekerjaan Yakuza, atau untuk memasak untuk makan malam.

Karena itulah, diwaktu senggang, Raiga sering mengajarkan Shirou tentang kehidupan dewasa. Dimulai dari keindahan Oppai wanita muda yang berkembang, wanita dewasa, dan janda-janda seksi lainya.

Shirou diajarkan untuk beristri minimal 2 seperti yang Raiga lakukan dimasa mudanya. Dan menganjurkan memiliki 4 istri nantinya.

Shirou yang polos hanya mendengarkan petuah bijaksana Raiga dengan antusias, karena Kiritsugu tidak pernah mengajarkan hal menarik seperti ini.

Raiga juga mengajari bagaimana menghadapai para gadis dengan berbagai sifat dan karakteristiknya. Dan memberikan Shirou benda-benda yang melegenda. Dimulai dari Novel, Game, Doujin dan lainya.

**_R_ ** **_ingkasnya_ ** **_,_ ** **_Raiga Oji chan, mencemari Shirou dengan kemesumanya_ ** **_secara_ ** **_di_ ** **_am_ ** **_-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Taiga Oneechan._ **

.

.

Lalu, semuanya berubah total ketika Shirou Pertama kali menggunakan [Perfect Struktual Analysis] ketika berumur 16 tahun.

Itu terjadi, setelah dia mencoba menscan Struktual Analysis kepada manusia. Dan objek pertama yang jadi percobaanya adalah: dirinya sendiri!

Karena Kiritsugu pernah bilang, bahwa magus selalu berjalan disamping kematian. Juga, karena magecraft sangat berbahaya dan bisa melukai orang lain.

Karena itulah guna memastikan keamanan struktual analysis untuk dipraktekan pada manusia lain. Maka dia harus mencoba kepada dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

.

Sejak saat itulah, Shirou kehilangan dunia **Normal** miliknya. Semua kebaikan dan keburukan terungkap dihadapanya. Dunia tidak seindah dan semenarik yang dulu. Saat ini, semuanya berwana hitam dan putih. Tidak ada kepalsuan yang bisa lepas darinya.

Banyak hal yang dipelajari Shirou sejak saat itu.

Salah satu diantaranya ialah: **Tidak semua orang yang terlihat baik itu baik** (seperti para pejabat yang menyebarkan jani palsu, aparat keamanan, dan lainya), dan **tidak semua orang yang terlihat jahat itu jahat** (terdapat pencuri yang terpaksa untuk kehidupan keluarganya, para yakuza yang ternyata tidak selalu melakukan hal yang jahat, malah, tidak jarang para yakuza mempekerjakan orang-orang yang dibuang oleh system masyarakat, dan lainya)

Saat itu pula Shirou mulai mengetahui mengenai Kiritsugu, para magus, berbagai macam magecraft, keberadaan Grail, Magic Association, Church Organisation, Noble Clan Magus, dan lain sebagainya.

.

Setelah mengetahui detail tubuhnya, dengan mudah Shirou mengaktifkan 27 Magical Sirkuit alami kualitas normal yang telah lama tidak dipakai.

Kemudian, tidak lama setelah Shirou mengetahui _Alteration_ dan _Reinforcement_ dari Rin, dia mulai melakukan beberapa percobaan. Seperti, menambah output 27 Magical Sirkutinya normal miliknya.

Dengan melakukan sedikit _Reinforcement_ dan _Alteration_ kepada Magical Sirkuit miliknya , sementara ini Shirou bisa menambah dan meningkatkan output mana/prana didalam tubuhnya sebanyak 10 kali lipat selama 68 menit.

Dengan kata lain, Shirou saat ini bisa menghasilkan (27 x 10) = 270 output high Magical Sirkuit dalam batas 68 menit. Hal seperti me- _reinforcement_ magical Sirkuit merupakan hal kecil dan mudah dilakukan bagi Shirou yang mengetahui detail tubuhnya sampai tingkat **_Micro Cell_**.

Lebih dari itu, tubuhnya akan _overheat_ kemudian membuat dirinya pingsan, lalu memaksa **Avalon** menggunakan 100% kemampuanya, yaitu instant Hyper Regenarasi tingkat tinggi dan setelah 5 jam, kondisi seluruh tubuhnya dan Magical Sirkuit miliknya akan normal kembali.

Shirou bisa dengan mudah membuat Avalon bekerja 100%, karena saat ini Avalon sudah menganggap Shirou sebagai masternya.

Yang dilakukan Shirou cukup sedikit _Alteration_ pada **_history_** yang tertanam didalam Avalon. Dengan begitu, tanpa memerlukan king Arthuria, didekatnya, Avalon masih bisa bekerja dengan kemampuan penuh.

Ringkasnya, Avalon menganggap Shirou adalah King yang memiliknya. Hahaha… itulah salah satu keuntungan bisa melakukan kecurangan dengan Perfect Analysis.

Tapi...., setelah berhasil melakukanya semua hal ini. Shirou menyadari satu **masalah yang lebih besar**.

Yaitu, dia bingung, harus diapakan mana sebanyak itu? Semua kemampuan Magecraft favorite miliknya hanya memerlukan sedikit mana, seperti Alteration, Reinforcement, Struktual Analysis.

Jadi, pada akhirnya ... Shirou memilih kembali pada kehidupanya yang normal dan membosankan, tidak lupa melakukan Struktual Analysis terhadap benda yang tak berguna di waktu luangnya.

.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang normal (juga dirinya diparalel lain), Shirou yang sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 10 lebih menggunakan Struktual Analysis ‘biasa’ terus menerus, dia sudah terbiasa dengan banyaaaaaaaaaknya info yang **keluar** **masuk** sekaligus kedalam otaknya.

Layaknya mencopy data-data yang berformat dukumen kedalam satu folder, kemudian memilah data-data yang penting, lalu menghapus data-data yang tidak penting lainya setelahnya.

Jadi, ketika dia mendapatkan kemampuan Perfect Strutkual ini, dan mencoba menscan satu atau seratus orang lebih sekaligus, bukan masalah yang besar.

Toh, per orang dari manusia pada zaman ini tidak memiliki umur yang panjang. Anggap saja umur mereka yang paling tua sekitar 200 tahun. Masih banyak batu-batu atau pohon-pohon raksasa yang berumur lebih dari 200 tahun bukan?

Karena itulah, sampai saat ini Shirou belum pernah mengalami _Overload_ dari informasi yang didapatnya dari **manusia normal**.

 **Terakhir** kali, (sebelum terlibat holy grail war) Shirou mengalami Migrain karena kelebihan informasi, setelah menscan permukaan lautan.

Saat itu, Shirou terpaksa **menghentikan proses** Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya, karena harus menampung pengetahuan tentang detail proses daur ulang air laut dimulai dari waktu sebelum kehidupan bumi terbentuk, hingga beberapa ratus ribu tahun setelahnya. Memori terakhir yang Shirou dapat sebelum membatalkan proses Perfect Analysisnya ialah para manusia generasi pertama dengan ukuran super Raksasa yang sedang mandi berendam dilaut, dan dinosaurus yang ukuranya kalau dibandingkan dengan manusia pada zaman itu terlihat seperti kadal sedang meminum air laut yang saat itu kadar garamnya sedikit (tawar).

Ok, sebelumnya Shirou juga mengakui hampir pingsan setelah memaksakan diri menscan gunung yang berada di bawah Kuil Ryuudo.

Sebelumnya Shirou juga pingsan setelah menscan seluruh Kota Fuyuki sekaligus.

Err... sebelum-sebelumnya juga sudah sering pingsan gara-gara mencoba melakukan hal gila dengan menscan beberapa permukaan bumi dengan ruang lingkup besar sekaligus.

Apa boleh buat, saat itu, Shirou masih seperti anak-anak labil normal lainya, yaitu sangat ingin mencoba kemampuan yang baru didapatnya.

Tapi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Shirou mulai melakukan hal gila ini setelah berhasil melakukan _Alteration_ terhadap _history_ didalam Avalon. Kalau Avalon tidak 100% aktif, tentu Shirou sudah mati berkali-kali.

Tapi, setelah beberapa kali pingsan dan (mungkin, kira-kira, sepertinya) mengetahui batas kemampuan struktual Analysisnya, Shirou kembali kekehidupan biasanya.

Yaitu kehidupan normal seorang pelajar, tahun pertama Senior High School.

Lalu, setelah hampir satu tahun hidup dalam kebosanan. Sesuatu yang menarik akhirnya muncul dihadapan Shirou. Dimana Holy Grail War ke-5 mendatangi kehidupan normalnya.

Disaat Shirou melakukan Perfect Strutkual Analysis terhadap Archer, disela-sela _migrain_ overload informasi yang didapatnya karena otaknya dimasuki informasi **bermilenia-milenia** lebih, meskipun kepalnya sakit, tapi, jauh didalam hatinya Shirou malah ingin tertawa lepas hingga terbahak-bahak, karena pada detik itu, dia mengetahui bahwa terdapat banyaaaaak Shirou lain yang hidup didunia paralalel.

Tenyata, dia tidak sendirian dalam hal mengalami kesialan dikehidupan aneh milik mereka masing-masing. Ada banyak Shirou lain yang nasibnya lebih tragis dari miliknya.

‘Ahaha..! Takdir dan kehidupan memang sebuah misteri yang tak ada habisnya!’

Setelah mendapat pengetahuan dari dunia parallel lain, Shirou pun mulai mengisi kebosanan hidupnya dengan mencoba banyak hal lain yang menarik. Salah satunya yang paling masuk akal/logic, tentu mencoba beberapa hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh dirinya yang lain?

**‘Kalau** **Shirou lain** **bisa melakukanya, kenapa aku tidak?’**

**‘Kalau mereka mampu menciptakan Harem, kenapa aku tidak?’**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **AuthorNote** :

Um, Kishi sedikit menambahkan. Senjata yang dipake Berserker bukan[ **kapak batu biasa]** yang dipakai dikanon. Melainkan **[Nine Lives]** _Noble Phantasm_ Original milik Hercules yang mengambil bentuk seperti kapak batu. Soalnya kalau Berserker memakai kapak batu tanpa nama seperti di Canon, maka dalam satu kali bentrokan akan hancur melawan **[Excalibur Slayer]** milik saber.

Apa boleh buat, musuh Berserker adalah Saber Alter / **_Fairy Queen / Dragon Killer_** yang mampu menghancurkan satu pulau dengan Excalibur Slayer miliknya. Dan reader tidak perlu protes dengan kemampuan Saber, toh Gilgamesh memiliki EA, yaitu Noble Phantasm (Anti-World) yang memiliki daya hancur lebih besar dari Excalibur saber.

Jadi, kemampuan Saber masih dalam batas yang wajar dan normal bukan?

Karena itulah, supaya sedikit adil, Kishi memberikan berserker [Nine Lives] original untuk menyeimbangi kemampuan Saber. Kan sudah **sering** Kishi membuat musuh lebih kuat dari yang di Kanon. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya Berserker tetap kalah, karena taktik licik yang sudah direncanakan terlebih dulu oleh Shirou.

Berserker kalah bukan karena Noble Phantasm atau kemampuan bertarungnya lebih lemah dari Saber, melainkan, karena dia tidak sempat meregenarasi tubuhnya dan membalas serangan Excalibur. Seandainya Berserker menggunakan [Nine Lives] Skill, yaitu ratusan tebasan super cepat melawan Excalbur blast mini milik saber, ada kemungkinan dirinya mash selamat pada malam itu. Sayangnya saber memanfaatkan celah, diwaktu proses regenarasi miliknya berlangsung.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** Servant Info **

Identity: **Artoria** **d** **Arc** (Unknown Years Old) *silakan search google **Joan of Arc** **Grand Order** , kemudian ditambah Ahoge/antena ciri khas Saber dikepalanya*

Alias: Titania, Queen of Fairy, Dragon Killer

Gender: Female

 **Place of Origin** : Fiore City – Isghar Continent

Height: 159cm

Weight: 44kg

Three Sizes: B88/W59/H86 (bagian dada 3cm lebih besar dari Original Joan of Arc)

**Servan Class:** **Saber**

Alignment: **Lawful** **Good**

Armament: Sword

Likes: Meals, Cute things.

Dislike: Cramped Places, Dark Places

Talents: Writing, Drawing.

Strength: **A**

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: **A (A++)**

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm: Excalibur Slayer (A++)

.

Class Skills:

**Magic Resistance:** A++ **(** **EX** **)**

Karena dilahirkan dengan tubuh half Human-Fairy, dan karena telah banyak meminum darah dan memakan daging beberapa Dragon Kings yang pernah dikalahkannya bersama dengan Guild miliknya. Tubuh Artoria beradaptasi menjadi kebal terhadap kebanyakan ‘Sihir type element’ di dunianya berasal. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang disummon pada Class Saber, membuat kemampuanya Magic Resistance miliknya bertambah drastis.

**Riding: A (A+)**

Artoria hidup dizaman yang penuh dengan monster yang bebas berkeliaran didunia. Karena itulah, dia sudah berpengalaman menaiki hampir semua binatang yang bisa dijinakkan. Bahkan beberapa Naga yang Jinak bersedia ditunggainya ketika berpetualang bersama teman-temanya.

Personal Skills:

**Instinct: A**

Pengalamanya hidup didunia yang luas, kejam, dan berbahaya selama lebih dari 20 tahun telah mengasah instingnya menjadi sangat tajam. Rata-rata insting manusia dewasa yang hidup pada zaman itu adalah (B+). Tentu hal ini merupakan hal yang wajar, jika kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup didunia penuh hewan buas, seperti ular raksasa, kucing raksasa, semut raksasa, cacing raksasa, tikus raksasa, laba-laba raksasa, Naga raksasa, dan monster lainya. Manusia yang merupakan salah satu ras terlemah harus bisa bertahan.

**Mana Burst: A**

Seperti original Saber, Artoria juga memiliki kecakapan dalam manipulasi mana untuk mempercepat dan memperkuat serangan miliknya.

.

Noble Phantasm

**Excalibur Slayer** **: Sword of Promised Victory Slayer** (Anti-Fortress A++) dikenal pula dengan nama **Blood Excalibur**. Pedang ini merupakan bentuk variasi dari Excalibur. Warna dan bentuknya hampir sama persis dengan **_Excalibur Morgan_** milik **Saber Alter**. Hanya saja Excalibur Slayer duakali lebih panjang, dan beberapa kali lebih lebar dari Excalibur pada biasanya.

Ringkasnya, lebar dan panjangnya hampir sama dengan **_Buster Sword_** milik **Cloud** dari **Final Fantasy VII**. Hanya bentuk dan warnanya saja yang mirip Excalibur Morgan milik Saber Alter.

Adapun alasan Excalibur Slayer beberapa kali lebih besar dari Excalibur biasanya ialah, tentu karena musuh-musuh yang dihadapai Artoria pada zamanya bukanlah manusia yang berukuran kecil. Melainkan monster-monster raksasa berkulit tebal dan keras.

Dan perlu diingat, Excalibur Slayer tidak memiliki Sarung seperti kebanyakan Excalibur lainya. Artoria tidak pernah memiliki benda sejenis **Avalon.** Jadi, biasanya dia hanya menyelimuti pedangnya dengan Invisible Air, melilitnya dengan rantai, kain, ataupun hanya memanggulnya di punggung, layaknya barang bawaan.

**.**

Rupa **wajah dan tubuh** Artoria d Arc adalah hasil Fusion dari tubuh Arturia Pendragon dan Joan of Arc.

Rumusnya: **Ahoge** milik Arturia Pendragon + **Body** dari Joan of Arc = tubuh Artoria d Arc

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

First Night-End

 


	2. The Second Night of 5th Holy Grail

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**FateStayZeroNight** **UNLIMITED BLADE WORLDS**

**The Second Night of 5 th Holy Grail**

_Disclaimer: **Typemoon**_

_Idea: **AoiKishi**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Pagi** **/ Kediaman Emiya** **/ Atap Rumah** **/** **Selasa** **/** **06** **.** **03**

‘Hoaaaaaaaahhmmmmmmmm!’ Shirou yang saat ini duduk santai diatas atap rumahnya menguap lebar, sementara Archer nii yang ada disampingnya sedang menikmati kopi hangat dengan santai. Dikarenakan suhu udara yang masih dingin, Shirou saat ini memakai jaket dan masih menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan diatas atap rumah di pagi hari ini?

Jawabanya ialah sarapan, minum kopi dan bersantai senejak, menikmati pagi yang damai sambil menunggu kedatangan Matou Sakura. Sekali-sekali sarapan di atas atap itu menyenangkan. Haha.

Sementara itu, Rin yang kecapekan setelah melakukan hipnotis masal kepada penduduk lokal tadi malam gara-gara lubang kawah yang dihasilkan serangan [Excalibur Slayer] Saber, masih tertidur disalah satu kamar tamu kediaman Emiya. Dan Saber masih sibuk melahap ‘ **tumpukkan** ’ makanan yang sudah disiapkan Archer dengan gerakan elegant layaknya tuan putri.

Tadi malam, sehabis pulang kerumah membawa Ilya yang pingsan, Shirou dan EMIYA langsung menjalankan rencana mereka, yaitu mengubah tubuh Ilya menjadi normal kembali.

Membuat _homunculus_ yang didesain khusus sebagai _Lesser Grail_ menjadi normal sangatlah sulit dengan menggunakan magecraft modern saat ini.

Tapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi Shirou yang memiliki beratus juta pengalaman dari Shirou lain yang hidup di paralel berbeda. _Lost magic, Ancient Magic, Fairy Magic, Stellar Magic, Space Magic, Dragon Magic, Forbidden Magic, Spirit Magic, Soul Magic, Holy Magic, Dark Magic, Arch Magic, Rune Magic,_ dan bermacam jenis magic lainya bisa diketahuinya dengan mudah dari bermacam paralel Shirou yang telah mempelajari tiap jenis magic.

Meskipun demikian, saat ini dia tidak bisa (tidak ingin) menggunakanya dengan tubuh normal ini.

Dari sekian banyak pengetahuan yang dimilikinya, Shirou mengetahui ada bermacam cara dari paralel lain yang bisa digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Ilya. Dari yang rumit sampai yang simple.

Karena malam itu Shirou sudah mengantuk, jadi dia memilih salah satu cara yang ‘cukup simple’. Yaitu dengan mentrace [Angel Rings Sword]. Sebuah Noble Phantasm yang originalnya Rank A++, **Holy Sword** yang digunakan oleh Heroine diparalel Fantasy Tactics untuk melawan para Raja Iblis penguasa dunia itu.

Fungsinya ialah memberikan status **[Always: Auto Reraise, Regen]** untuk pemakainya dan seluruh party (max 26 player), meskipun fungsi ini hanya berlaku untuk wanita. Tapi, karena Shirou tidak memerlukan alat sehebat itu, jadi dia hanya mentrace [Angel Rings Sword] dengan Rank A, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghidupkan Ilya dengan Health Point sebanyak 80% dan buff [Regen] setelahnya.

Setelah mentrace [Angel Rings Sword], kemudian meletakkanya di tangan Ilya, lalu memastikan efek [Auto Reraise] dan [Regen] aktif dengan Struktual Analysis miliknya, Shirou kemudian mentrace 2 buah [Kaburo’s Scalpel], Noble Phantasm dari Missing Nin Konoha yang pernah ditemui Uzumaki Shirou dari paralel lain. Meskipun pisau bedah ini hanya memiliki rank D, tapi pengalaman dan skill yang tertanam didalamnya sangatlah berguna untuk melakukan operasi bedah.

Setelah memberikan penenang dosis tinggi kepada Ilya, Archer dan Shirou memulai operasi singkat mereka, yaitu mengeluarkan jantung Ilya yang merupakan core atau inti dari _Lesser Grail_ dengan cepat. Karena kalau tidak cepat-cepat, efek [Auto Reraise] akan aktif berkali-kali, dan membuat Health Point (HP) Ilya semakin berkurang disetiap kali revive.

Untunglah mereka berdua berhasil melakukanya di kali pertama [Auto Reraise] aktif, sehingga begitu jantung dikeluarkan, dengan ajaib, partikel cahaya putih menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Ilya, dan membuat luka dan jantung Ilya beregenerasi kembali.

Lalu, karena dihidupkan kembali. ‘ **Status** **’** Ilya sebagai Homunculus yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Jubstacheit von Einzbern (broken/sick/cursed) juga ikut menghilang dan membuat tubuhnya kembali menjadi manusia normal setengah homunculus.

**[Logic game: Ketika kau** **mati** **dalam status** **Haze, Fainted, Sick,** **Cursed, Frog, Zombiefied,** **atau mendapat status negative lainya** **. Ketika kau di Revive, kau akan kembali menjadi manusia normal** **yang bebas dari semua status negative** **]**

Setelah mencuci tangan dan menghilangkan darah yang menempel, melepas pakaian, dan memasang piyama Shirou pun tidur. Membiarkan Archer meneliti jantung lama Ilya yang sudah dikeluarkan.

Sebenarnya Shirou bisa langsung membuat Ilya mendapatkan tubuh baru dengan ‘reinkarnasi instant’ menggunakan [Chalice of Rebirth], yaitu Noble Phantasm yang originalnya Rank EX berupa pedang besar tumpul berukiran indah, dan dihiasi batu permata yang digunakan Fairy penduduk Ygddarasil Tree di dunia Alfheim untuk mengubah race mereka.

Tapi, Archer nii bilang dia ingin memastikan supaya jantung itu 100% menghilang permanen dari tubuh Ilya dengan kedua tanganya. Selain itu, Noble Phantasm ini hanya bisa mereinkarnasi secara permanen jika di trace dengan full rank (EX), kalau cuma di trace dengan Rank yang lebih rendah, maka perubahan reinkarnasinya pun hanya bersifat sementara.

Karena diperlukan _Mana_ yang cukup besar untuk memunculkan Noble Phantasm ini dengan full rank, dan Shirou hanya bisa melakukanya jika melakukan Alteration + Reinforcement pada Magical Sirkuitnya, dan dikarenakan Shirou sudah terlalu ngantuk. Maka, dia membatalkan niatnya kali ini.

Kesempatan mereinkarnasikan Ilya menjadi Fairy dengan race _Caitsith_ atau _Sylph_ pun gagal malam itu. Padahal sebelumnya, Shirou sudah membayangkan, bagaimana Ilya dengan ekor dan telinga kucing, atau Ilya dengan oppai dan body yang wow!

Tapi, masih ada kesempatan lain, mungkin Shirou akan mendiskusikanya dengan Archer nii setelah Holy Grail War berakhir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lalu, dipagi ini, mereka berdua pun merencanakan akan melakukan hal yang cukup mirip terhadap Sakura. Yaitu mengembalikan fungsi tubuhnya menjadi normal.

Tapi, karena sejak awal tubuh Sakura adalah manusia normal, bukan homunculus yang akan mati jika dibiarkan begitu saja, dan yang membuat tubuhnya berbeda dari orang normal lain hanya terdapat banyak _Crest Worm_ juga calon _Lesser Grail_ yang belum aktif didalam tubuhnya.

Maka Shirou akan menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih simple, yaitu [Ruler Breaker] Noble Phantasm milik Caster di war ini **atau** [Rune Save], yang merupakan salah satu dari 10 bentuk pedang milik Haru Glory dari paralel lain (Noble Phantasm ini memiliki fungsi mensegel sihir yang ditebasnya tanpa melukai tubuh).

Jadi, _C_ _rest_ _W_ _orm_ dan calon _Lesser Grail_ yang ada ditubuh Sakura bisa dihancurkan tanpa sisa dengan menebaskan [Rune Save] pada tempat-tempat tertentu tanpa harus operasi.

Sementara menunggu kehadiran Sakura, Shirou pun memulai perbincangan ringan dengan dirinya dari masa depan dan paralel lain.

“Archer nii... apakah Grail disemua paralel lain adalah Grail yang tercemar dengan Angra Mayu?”

“Hm? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?” tanya balik Archer. Sementara Shirou mengangguk.

“Ya, aku tahu. Memang di beberapa paralel lain terdapat Grail yang masih murni dan bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Contohnya seperti Shirou yang terlahir di tahun 1700an. Dimana Holy Grail war kedua diadakan.”

“Yep, itu salah satunya. Jadi?”

“Tapi, dalam memori milikmu, aku belum menemui salah satu orang yang berhasil mencapai Akasha secara keseluruahan. Apakah meskipun Holy Grail yang dikatakan bisa mengabulkan semua hal itu memiliki batasan?”

“Hmm entahlah, tapi… seperti yang sudah kau ketahui melalui Perfect Analysis milikmu, memang tiap Grail berbeda-beda, dan meskipun ada yang masih murni, mereka memiliki batasan dalam mengabulkan kehendak seseorang. Meskipun ada beberapa EMIYA yang berhasil lepas dari dunia itu dengan bantuan Grail, tapi EMIYA lain masih terjebak di paralel yang berbeda. Buktinya adalah semakin banyak (dunia fic, err.. ehem,) dunia parallel yang terus bermunculan tanpa batas.”

“Hmm... pantas saja, bahkan Shirou yang memiliki [Perfect Alteration] yang berhasil meng- _alter_ [Cursed Grail] dan menjadikanya [True Grail] di paralel miliknya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak berhasil memutuskan ikatan ‘semua’ EMIYA dengan Alaya. Hanya EMIYA yang ada di paralel itu saja, yang selamat dengan di lemparkan pada dimensi lain.”

“Ya, begitulah, mereka hanya mengobati penyakit untuk sementara. Sementara akar masalahnya masih ada.”

“Hmm.. lalu bagaimana dengamu Aniki? Apa kau benar-benar setuju dengan rencanaku, untuk bergabung bersama mencari dan menghancurkan Alaya dengan tangan kita sendiri?

“Tentu saja, karena bersamamu aku memiliki persentase keberhasilan yang lebih besar untuk menghancurkan Alaya dan memutus rantai Counter Guardian ini, daripada bersama dengan Shirou lainnya. Kau itu lebih menarik dan lebih broken dari semua Shirou yang pernah kutemui. Kau juga memiliki Reality Marble yang sangat berbeda dengan para Shirou dan EMIYA lainya.”

“Hehe..., Apa boleh buat, kalau Shirou lainya mendapatkan pengetahuan dengan mengumpulkan pedang **‘** **yang dilihatnya** **’** selama hidupnya. Maka, aku mengumpulkan pengetahuan semua pedang **‘** **yang pernah dilihat seluruh Shirou’** yang pernah Aniki temui di berbagai paralel. Jadi, tentu saja jumlah koleksi pedang milikku lebih berbeda dari Shirou yang lain.”

“Kuku.., apa artinya koleksi milikmu lebih banyak dari Shirou paralel lain yang menjadi **Raja Uruk** , menggantikan Gilgamesh dan juga memiliki Gate Babylon?” tanya Archer dengan seringai.

“Keke.... Archer nii memang keren dan bisa langsung mengetahui sebagian kecil kemampuanku, tentu saja milikku lebih banyak!” Seringai balik Shiro.

“”Hahahahaha!”” tawa evil keduanya menggema dipagi hari, sementara burung-burung yang berkicau riang menjauhi kedua orang broken ini.

“Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah Alaya menghilang Otouto?”

“Entahlah, aku belum mengetahuinya. Seingatku, Aniki juga belum pernah menemui paralel dimana Shirou atau EMIYA bisa mengalahkan Alaya. Jadi, yang jelas, setelah menghancurkan Alaya, kita akan pergi mencari Alaya berikutnya. Karena aku cukup yakin, kalau mereka tidak hanya satu. _Hell_ , aku bahkan belum mengetahui seperti apa bentuk _Core_ atau _Origin_ Alaya. Mereka yang muncul di paralel lain hanya serpihan Alaya. Bukan dirinya yang asli”

“Hmm... benar juga. Aku baru menyadarinya”

“Eh? Kenapa Archer nii baru menyadarinya? Bukankah Archer nii berhasil menusuk satu atau dua Alaya di paralel lain?”

“Aku berbeda dengamu yang bisa mengertahui semua yang kau lihat dengan detail. Aku hanyalah _copy_ dari _original_ Counter Guardian, jadi kadang-kadang aku tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Atau, seandainya aku adalah original, aku tidak akan menyadarinya karena terlalu banyaknya memori yang bercampur aduk memenuhi kepalaku. Kau akan memahami bagaima perasaanku kalau kau selalu hidup dalam kebosanan berulang-ulang lebih dari beratus juta kali”

“Ugh.., tidak, makasih tawaranya Aniki. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti dirimu. Haha..” canda Shirou. Sementara Archer hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis.

Sebenarnya Shirou sadar, kenapa dia masih bisa berfikir normal dan stabil hingga saat ini.

Meskipun Shirou bisa mengetahui segalanya dari apa yang dia lihat. Shirou punya kebiasaan mem ** _filter_** dan men ** _sortir_** info yang didapatnya ketika menscan makhluk hidup.

Yaitu **tidak** memasukan **Perasaan** atau **Emosi** mereka.

Dia hanya mengumpulkan informasi yang _sistematis_ atau _numerik_.

Karena, perasaan atau emosi adalah sesuatu yang sangat susah untuk diukur.

Seandainya informasi berupa berkas (Txt, Doc, Odt, etc) yang tersimpan didalam computer, maka perasaan bisa diibaratkan sebagai aplikasi (Exe), dimana didalam satu aplikasi installan mengandung beragam informasi program dan system yang bertambah +berkembang sebanyak penggunakan aplikasi tersebut.

Jadi, ketika dia melihat ingatan Archer nii, Kotomine Kirei atau Lancer melakukan pembunuhan atau pembantaian massal, Shirou hanya menaggapi informasi yang diterimanya itu layaknya sebuah ‘tontonan’.

Dia mengetahui gambaran peristiwa bagaimana manusia terbunuh, cara mereka membunuh, dan lainya. Tapi, dia memfilter bagaimana perasaan ketika mereka membunuh, apakah itu marah, dendam, sakit, lelah, muak, benci, cinta, senang, sedih, dan lainya.

Seandainya Shirou memasukkan perasaan dalam informasi yang diterimanya, mungkin dia sudah **mengetahui** bahwa Sakura suka padanya, Rin suka padanya, dan banyak gadis lainya suka padanya. Terlebih lagi, bisa diperkirakan, dirinya akan tergoncang hebat atau mengalami _Mental Down_ ketika mengetahui bagaimana perasaan membunuh seseorang.

Mungkin inilah alasan Shirou tidak merasakan apa-apa atau biasa-biasa saja ketika membunuh Kotomine Kirei. Dia menganggap apa yang dilakukanya saat itu hanyalah informasi dari sesuatu yang pernah dia ‘tonton/lihat’ melalui pengetahuan Archer, Lancer, dan Kirei.

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Hei, Shirou, lihat! _Mangsa_ kita, Sakura-chan sudah mendekat!” ucap Archer yang membuat Shirou tersadar dari lamunannya.

Shirou pun mengarahkan pandanganya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Archer nii. Dan benar saja, dia mendapai Sakura berjalan dengan anggunya menuju kediaman Emiya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

‘Seperti biasa, Oppai Sakura masih memantul indah seperti biasanya. Huehehe..’ batin keduanya.

Shirou kemudian turun dari atap rumah, begitu Sakura sudah masuk pagar pembatas rumahnya, dia lebih dahulu menyapa Sakura.

“Pagi Sakura chan~” ucap Shirou riang seraya mendekat.

“Pagi senpai, tumben sudah ada diluar ruma-“ Sakura tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Shirou langsung berada didepan tubuh Sakura dan menusukan [Sleep Sword]. (Noble Phantasm Rank B dari FF series, silakan google)

Shirou langsung menghilangkan pedang yang digunakanya dan menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum terjatuh ketanah.

Kemudian Shirou menggendong Sakura _bride style_ , lalu meletakkanya di beranda taman samping rumahnya.

Mentrace [Rune Save], kemudian menebaskannya dengan cepat ke tubuh Sakura. Karena Shirou sudah mengetahui letak Crest Worm dan calon Lesser Grail yang ada ditubuh Sakura dengan struktual analysis, maka dengan mudah dia menghancurkan semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

(Oh, kalian harus ingat Rune Save bukanlah senjata yang digunakan untuk menebas benda padat. Melainkan sihir)

Setelah selesai, Shirou kemudian melompat kembali ke atap rumah, masuk ke mode tempurnya dengan me _reinforcement_ dan meng _alter_ Magical Sirkuitnya, sehingga dia bisa menghasilkan output **270 High Magical Sirkut** untuk sementara selama maximal 68 menit.

Lalu Shirou mentrace busur panah hitam besar yang sama dengan Archer.

“Kau siap melakukanya Shirou?” ucap Archer seraya mentrace [Excalibur], kemudian meng-alternya menjadi busur panah.

“Siap aniki!” ucap Shirou mantap seraya mentrace [Ruler Breaker], lalu mengubah bentuknya menjadi anak panah.

Keduanya pun mulai menjalankan fase berikutnya dari rencana mereka.

Pertama, Shirou melakukan scan Perfect Struktual Analysis dengan mata yang sudah direinfomancenya, objek sasaranya adalah sebuah mansion berjarak 2 kilometer dari rumahnya. Komplek perumahan megah milik keluarga Matou yang berada cukup jauh dari bangunan penduduk lainya. Tipikal bangunan milik Magus yang suka menyendiri.

Dengan struktual analisinya, Shirou memastikan bahwa target masih ada di lokasi sasaran.

“Target terdeteksi! Jarak 2019.42 meter, sudut 93° kekanan, dia duduk di ruang kerja di lantai satu, 2.04 meter dari arah jendela.” ucap Shirou seraya menyiapkan [Ruler Breaker], yang sudah berubah menjadi broken Noble Phantasm [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] karena terlalu banyak mana yang dialirkan kedalamnya.

“Ok, bersiaaapp!” ucap Archer, seraya menyiapkan, broken Noble Phantasm ditanganya [Over Charge Excalibur / Excalibur Over Edge].

Archer bukanlah Shirou, dia adalah servant dari masa depan. Sama seperti diparalel lain, EMIYA sudah menguasai magecraft tracing sampai Master (Perfect). Tentu hal yang logic bahwa dia bisa dengan mudah mentrace Excalibur. Alasan dia tidak memunculkanya karena dia enggan menggunakan Excalibur untuk menghormati Saber yang dia anggap satu-satunya orang paling cocok untuk menggunakan pedang indah itu. Well, meskipun itu adalah EMIYA pada kebanyakan paralel lain. Bukan EMIYA yang bertemu ‘ultra rare Shirou’ di paralel ini.

Adapun Shirou di paralel ini, dia sangat berbeda dari Shirou diparalel lain yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Shirou diparalel ini bisa dengan mudah melakukan trace layaknya seorang master. Meskipun dia baru satu hari yang lalu mempelajarinya dari ingatan Archer. Itu karena Shirou di paralel ini curang, dia bisa berkembang pesat hanya dalam beberapa detik dengan kemampuan Perfect Struktual Analysis miliknya.

Untunglah, kediaman Emiya sudah dipasangi dengan _bounded field_ (kekkai) yang membuat orang disekitar tidak mengetahui adanya aliran Prana dari dalam bounded field dan juga berfungsi untuk mendeteksi jika ada orang yang berniat jahat masuk kedalam area.

“Tembak!!!!!!!” ucap Archer lantang layaknya perwira ABRI, seraya melepaskan [Excalibur Over Edge] 0.2 detik setelah Shirou melepaskan [Ruler Breaker Over Edge].

Swooshh..!

Kedua pedang yang diubah menjadi anak panah melesat menembus kecepatan suara, dengan posisi [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] berada lebih didepan, sementara [Excalibur Over Edge] berada dibelakangnya. Kedua pedang ini melaju dengan sangat cepat, menyisakan gelombang suara yang terpecah.

Bouded Field yang melindungi kediaman Matou, tidak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Karena, semuanya dibatalkan dengam mudah oleh broken [Ruler Breaker], sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan laju dua busur.

Bahkan boundary field, yang sebelumnya dimunculkan Medusa [Blood Andromeda] ketika dia tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk dan _magic shield_ tidak sempurna yang berusaha dimunculkan Zouken disaat-saat akhir dengan seluruh mana miliknya, ditembus layaknya kertas tipis.

Hingga akhirnya [Ruler Breaker Over Edge] mengenai sasaran, yaitu menembus dan menghancurkan kepala Matou Zouken, lalu disusul oleh [Excalibur Over Edge] yang melobangi bagian jantungya.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah cahaya menyilaukan menerangi hampir seluruh kota Fuyuki. Diiringi dengan suara gemuruh nyaring dan gempa mini lokal (1.9 skala richter) yang berlangsung sesaat. Bahkan cahaya matahati dipagi hari kalah terang dari ledakan dua broken Noble Phantasm yang terlalu banyak diberi muatan prana sehingga Over Limit.

Dari pelepasan busur panah, hingga mencapai sasaran, semuanya hanya berlangsung 1.4 detik. Bahkan, Zouken tidak sempat berkedip ketika mendapati kematiannya. (jarak 2 km itu sangat dekat bagi Shirou dan Archer yang menembakkan busur panah dengan tubuh yang direinforcement secara maksimal)

Setelah semuanya berakhir, kediaman Matou dan bangunan berjarak sekitar 150 meter disekitarnya hanya berupa tanah gembur sisa dari ledakkan dahsyat. Kalau dilihat dari langit, bisa diketahui yang awalnya bekas kediaman Matou Zouken, saat ini menjadi pusat kawah kecil yang baru saja terbentuk.

Korban yang dihasilkan adalah 1 servant mati, 1 Vampire/magus musnah tanpa sisa, sekitar 5 manusia mati karena kebetulan berada disekitar pemukiman Matou. Shirou sengaja memilih melakukanya dipagi hari, karena jalanan masih sepi.

Jadi, selain Matou Shinji, 3 orang lainya yang mati adalah mereka yang kebetulan sedang jogging pagi, dan 1 orang lainya adalah siswa preman yang kebetulan lewat berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Lalu, juga terdapat ratusan manusia lainya mengalami luka-luka ringan akibat gempa kecil yang menimpa sebagian kota Fuyuki.

Tos!

Keduanya melakukan _high five_ dengan riang!

“Yes, Head Shot!” ucap Shirou

“Nice, Perfect Score!” balas Archer

Huahahahahahaha!

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama, sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh teriakan histeris Tohsaka Rin yang langsung keluar dari kamar tamu, dan berdiri didekat kolam ikan Koi yang 3 bulan yang lalu dibuat Shirou.

Saat ini, Rin dengan tubuh bergetar, sedang berdiri tanpa alas kaki dan masih memakai piyama yang kumal karena baru bangun tidur. Dia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk kananya kearah dua Shirou yang masih tertawa santai.

“APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN BODOH!!! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN??!!”

“Oh, Rin? Ohayaoo.~”

“Ohayoo master.”

“Ohay-HEI!!! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!!”

“Hmm.. kami tidak berfikir bodoh, kami hanya mengambil kesempatan yang ada”

“Shirou benar, kami tidak berniat membuatmu terbangun atau pun jantungan, Master”

“APA? APA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD??”

“Hmm.. ringkasnya kami hanya ingin mencegah tragedi. Karena, kalau Rider dibiarkan lebih lama ditangan Shinji, maka akan banyak manusia yang jiwanya dijadikan sumber mana, er.. maksunya akan banyak manusia yang menjadi korban mereka. Dari pada nanti kita harus melawanya disekolah ketika sudah hampir terlambat menghindari tragedi, lebih baik membunuh mereka sekarang.” Jelas Shirou.

‘Selain itu, aku juga tidak peduli servant lain selain Saber dan Aniki’ batin Shriou.

“Hoi, bukakah alasan sebenarnya, kau tidak ingin ribet buang-buang waktu melawan Rider yang lemah karena Shinji yang menjadi masternya? Dan kau tidak ingin mendengar ceramah panjang Shinji yang didramatisirnya tentang keadaan hidupnya dan Sakura?” celetuk Archer dengan nada sarkastis

“Pssst... Aniki! Rin sedang marah! Kita harus berpura-pura baik saat ini, supaya dia tidak membuatnya tambah marah” ucap Shirou dengan setengah berbisik kepada Archer.

“Oh, kau benar juga. Hahaha!” sedangkan Archer malah semakin senang bisa menggoda Rin.

“GRAAAA!!!! Lama-lama aku bisa gila bersama kalian!! Aku memang tidak peduli dengan Matou Shinji dan Matou Zouken, tapi apa kalian tidak berfikir matang sebelum melakukan rencana kalian? Yang baru saja kalian lakukan adalah memperlihatkan fenomena Sihir keseluruh penduduk Kota! Berapa banyak korban yang jatuh karena perbuatan kalian, Lalu, apa jadinya jika _Association_ mengetahuinya? Kalian akan diburu mereka!!”

“Oh? Jangan Khawatir Rin kalau mereka berani macam-macam, kami tidak hanya akan menghancurkan kota London. Kalau mau, kami juga akan menghancurkan negara Inggris dan sekitarnya.” Jawab Archer datar.

“Apa yang dikatakan Aniki benar Rin. Dan, kalau kau takut akan korban, aku sudah berusaha membuatnya seminimal mungkin. Aku sudah mengatur timing rencana dengan melakukanya dipagi hari. Hanya 4 orang manusia normal kok, itu bahkan lebih sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan korban Rider selama sebulan ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadikanya nol, tapi aku ingin melakukan rencana ini dengan cepat. Kalau tidak segera, kemungkinan Rider atau Zouken menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura yang sudah bebas dari Crest Worm milik Zouken.”

“Korban? Jadi? Kau benar-benar membunuh manusia lagi? Tadi malam Kirei, sekarang-. Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang ada Crest Worm milik Zouken ditubuh Sakura?”

“Yep, benar! Kakek jelek Zouken, meletakkan banyak benda menjijikkan itu dan calon Lesser Grail didalam tubuh adikmu. Bukankah seharunya kau berterima kasih padaku?”

“Ka-kau... kau.. kau... ka-kau.. da-dari mana kau! Oh, Shit! Kau benar-benar broken Emiya!!” ketika Rin mengucapkan kata ‘broken’, Shirou malah terlihat bangga.

“Jadi, selama ini.... dengan Struktual Analysismu... kau.... kau... tidak hanya mengetahui semua sihir yang dimiliki seseorang, tapi kau juga mengetahui keadaan tubuh orang yang kau lihat?” lanjut Rin dengan raut yang tidak percaya.

“Er.. tentu! Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya??” tanya balik Shirou

Mendengar ini, Rin hanya memegang kedua kepalanya, lalu duduk terduruk lemas diatas tanah.

Saat Shirou menjelaskan kemampuanya, Rin hampir tidak percaya, dan menganggapnya angin lewat.

Tapi, sekarang Rin terpaksa harus benar-benar percaya apa yang ada didepanya. Kepalanya hampir tidak sanggup memproses semua info dan fakta yang menjejelai pikiranya hingga stress.

Seorang magus yang membunuh servant dengan mudah, kemudian berencana menghancurkan Alaya, mensummon Servant [Saber] yang berasal dari era sebelum god, kemudian membunuh pengawas Holy Grail karena kemungkinan dia akan berbuat jahat, menculik master berserker yang juga adiknya yang telah lama terpisah, bekerja sama dengan Archer yang merupakan Counter Guardian dan dirinya dimasa depan dari paralel lain, lalu membunuh Zouken yang sudah berpuluh tahun menjadi incaran Assosiation Clock Tower dengan cara licik, juga fakta bahwa dia sudah lama mengetahui Sakura adalah adiknya sekaligus medium dari parasit menjijikan yang dikenal Crest Worm. Dan kemungkinan hal gila lainya yang akan dilakukanya kemudian.

Semuanya informasi itu membuat Rin kembali masuk dalam stress modenya.

“Rin... tarik nafas, lalu keluarkan perlahan” sebuah suara muncul ketika sesuatu menyentuh pundak Rin yang gemetar.

“Sekali lagi...” Rin pun melakukannya mengikuti anjuran dari suara Shirou, dan akhirnya membuatnya sedikit tenang.

“Master, sepertinya kau stress, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?” terdengar suara sarkartis milik Servant miliknya. Dan hal ini membuat Rin kembali marah.

“INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN BERDUA!!!!”

“Sudah.. sudah.. Archer nii! Jangan terlalu menggoda Rin!”

“Ahaha.. apa boleh buat, sangat jarang aku menemui Rin yang panik seperti ini. Haha”

“Ughhh.... dasar kau-“ Ucap Rin seraya menjambak rambutnya, sekilas terbesit dipikiranya untuk menggunakan Command Seal, tapi dia membatalkanya, karena itu tidak berguna dihadapan Shirou dan Emiya yang bisa dengan mudah memunculkan [Rule Breaker] kapan saja.

“Shirou! Bisakah kau memasak makanan untukku lagi?” tiba-tiba saja Saber datang membawa satu dari empat Rice Cooker besar yang sudah kosong. (Shirou sudah memasak 4 Rice Cooker penuh nasi pagi tadi)

“Eh? Bukankah aku dan Archer nii memasak cukup banyak?”

“Hmm?? Semuanya sudah kuhabiskan. Hehe.. makanan di Zaman modern ini lebih enak dari pada zaman ku! Tehee!”

Setelah mendengar percakapan absurd ini, Rin pun memilih berdiri perlahan, berjalan terhuyung-huyung kekamarnya, menutup pintu geser, masuk kedalam futon dan selimut, lalu tidur.

“Semoga ini hanya mimpi...” ucap Rin, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu, sejak tadi malam, kota Fuyuki dilanda kehebohan.

Dimulai dengan berita, tentang meteor kecil tak terlihat, dan tidak terdeteksi oleh satelit menghantam Fuyuki tadi malam. Banyak ahli astromi berdebat tentang meteor ini. Sebagian berpendapat, bahwa batu meteor ini tidak bisa dilacak karena terbuat dari logam khusus yang memancarkan atau memantulkan sinyal pendeteksi satelit.

Situs-situs media diseluruh jepang pun ramai membahas ini.

Awalnya masih banyak yang tidak percaya akan adanya logam unik seperti itu, dan berpendapat mungkin ini hanya bantahan atau spekulasi keliru dari peneliti.

Berbagai rumor pun berkeliaran sejak tengah malam tadi.

Tapi, kembali Fuyuki dikejutkan dengan ledakan menyilaukan yang terjadi dipagi hari. Diikuti suara gemuruh dan gempa kecil 1.9 skala richter. Dan memunculkan rumor-rumor baru yang ramai di bahas di dunia maya, dan disiaran Televisi sepanjang harinya.

Ada rumor yang menguatkan bahwa meteor yang tak terlacak seperti tadi malam benar-benar nyata.

Rumor lain mengatakan bahwa kawah itu adalah hasil dari pesawat alien yang turun kebumi, kemudian mengkamuflasekan dirinya dengan alam sekitar.

Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa, meteor akan kembali berjatuhan, dan kali ini akan lebih besar. Karena dirumorkan 2 meteor yang jatuh sebelumnya adalah serpihan meteor raksasa yang masih ada diluar angkasa.

Rumor-rumor lain mengatakan bahwa dua buah kawah itu adalah hasil senjata tak dikenal yang dikembangkan negara Jepang secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dan banyak beragam rumor-rumor lainya, seperi: Kiamat tiba! Invasi Alien! Gerbang dimensi lain terbuka! Kerja sama militer dalam membuat senjata canggih baru, dan rumor-rumor lainya.

Untunglah, sebagian besar masyarakat lebih mudah percaya dengan fiksi ilmiah, ketimbang fiksi sihir.

Karena kalau kalian menulis didunia maya, bahwa hal itu dikarenakan pertarungan Heroic Spirit dengan senjata sihir mereka, tentu kalian akan mendapat komentar bahwa itu hanya khayalan, _chunibyou_ atau hanya fantasi liar semata.

Yah, begitulah normalnya pola fikir manusia di era modern ini. Sesuatu tentang supranatural hanya untuk khayalan semata.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada jam 14.55 siang, Kotomine Caren a.k.a Caren Hortensia yang bertugas sebagai pengganti pengawas Holy Grail War kelima baru saja sampai di bandara pesawat Narita bersama 12 Eksekutor elit dari Association Clock Tower.

Kenapa Assosciation mau repot-repot mengkerahkan 12 Eksekutor Elit hanya untuk meneliti pembunuhan seorang pengawas?

Ini semua dikarenakan Bazett yang juga seorang Eksekutor Elit menjelaskan informasi tentang kemungkinan pelaku pembunuhan Kotomine Kirei adalah seseorang atau sesuatu yang sangat kuat yang bahkan dirinya tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya sendirian. Sehingga memerlukan tenaga tambahan untuk menangkap atau membinasakanya.

Kepada Clock Tower, Bazett melaporkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan dan kekacauan di kota Fuyuki kali ini. diantaranya:

 _Pertama_ , kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah salah satu master yang ikut dalam perang grail kali ini.

Dan _kedua_ , kemungkinan yang lebih memungkinkan, pelakunaya adalah servant yang selamat dari Holy Grail yang sebelumnya. Yaitu Archer dari Holy Grail War ke 4 yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu.

Karena, tadi malam, ada seseorang yang menelpon Bazett setelah terjadi kebakaran di gereja. Informasi dari penelpon ini pula lah yang membuat Bazett mengetahui terjadinya kebakaran.

Sendainya tidak diberi tahu dari telepon, mungkin Bazett yang tinggal di Hotel Annable (pusat kota Fuyuki) tidak akan mengetahuinya sampai pagi hari.

Penelpon bilang bahwa dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Freelancer dari Matou Zouken yang baru-baru ini bertugas mengawasi kejadian super natural di Fuyuki City. Dia berkata bahwa dia tidak sengaja mendapati Archer sebulan yang lalu, dan dirinya terus saja diincar oleh servant yang bebas berkeliaran di Fuyuki selama 10 tahun itu.

Awalnya tentu Bazzet tidak percaya, tapi dengan bukti yang kemudian disampaikan oleh penelpon itu, dia mulai percaya dengan ceritanya.

Sang penelpon berkata bahwa tadi malam kedoknya sebagai Freelancer dari Matou terbongkar oleh Servant Archer, karena itulah dia mencari perlindungan di gereja. Tapi, ternyata servant ini masih mengejarnya, dan berniat membunuhnya didalam gereja. Untunglah ‘ _father’_ Kirei berhasil menyelamatkanya sebelum seluruh gereja terbakar.

Saat itu dia terluka, dan tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi dia terpaksa tinggal di kediaman Matou untuk sementara waktu.

Karena itulah dia terpaksa menyampaikan hal ini kepada Bazett yang merupakan Eksecuktor dari Assosiation terdekat di kota Fuyuki dan berharap dia bisa membantunya. (Ah, penelpon berkata bahwa dia mengetahui nomer Bazett dari temanya yang juga Eksekutor gereja. Padahal dari Perfect Struktual Analysis)

Bazett bisa mempercayai Freelancer ini, karena penelpon atau Uzumaki Naruto ini memberikan bukti-bukti yang ‘jelas’ dan ‘akurat’ kepadanya. Memang benar terdapat tanda-tanda adanya Servant yang tinggal di Fuyuki sejak lama.

Dimulai dengan ditemukanya tubuh-tubuh anak manusia yang dijadikan baterai/sumber prana tambahan untuk servant Archer disebuah ruangan dekat Gereja, ditambah pengakuan warga sekitar yang pernah melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti Archer berkeliaran di Fuyuki, lebih tepatnya beberapa Host, dan Bartender di club-club malam.

Menurut pengetahuan Bazett, hanya servant Archer ini yang bisa meluncurkan serangan Noble Phantasm tingkat rank A (keatas) diarea terbuka tanpa peduli orang lain. Hanya servant Archer seperti dialah yang memiliki ego setinggi ini dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan **GILGAMESH** , The King Uruk, King of Hero!

Bazett sendiri sudah pernah membaca informasi Servant Archer ini dimarkas, dan Bazett pernah mendengar Kirei yang bercerita sedikit tentang pengalamannya di Holy Grail War sebelumnya. (seperti dicanon, Bazett cukup dekat dengan Kirei).

Semua hal ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kemungkinan besar dia masih benar-benar ada di Fuyuki! Hanya servant sekaliber dia yang memungkinkah bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun ini.

Karena itulah dia meminta Assosiation mengirimkan bantuan beberapa Eksekutor Elit bersama pengganti Pengawas Holy Grail War ke lima.

Bazett pun ingin menelpon kembali Freelancer keluarga Matou ini tadi pagi untuk mendapatkan info tambahan. Tapi, dia tidak berhasil melakukanya. Karena, sepertinya sang Freelancer yang tadi malam berkata berlindung dikediaman Matou, kemungkinan besar sudah musnah bersama hancurnya seluruh kediaman Matou tadi pagi.

Ternyata King of Hero berhasil lebih dulu menemukanya!

  1. I. P. Uzumaki Naruto.



. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui (Hanya Archer dan Saber), semua yang telah terjadi hingga sekarang telah diatur oleh Emiya Shirou, dalang dibalik Holy Grail War kelima ini.

Shirou mendapat ide untuk berpura-pura sebagai Freelancer dengan menghubungi dan membohongi Bazett setelah melakukan _scan_ terhadap Kotomine Kirei.

Dan, tentu kalian juga sudah tahu, bahwa Shirou lah yang menambahkan rumor-rumor di dunia maya (untuk mengkuatkan rumor yang dimulai oleh hipnotis masal dari Rin tadi malam)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Malam pun akhirnya mendatangi kota Fuyuki.

Setelah memberikan ingatan tentang Kiritsugu kepada Ilya melalui [Memory Dagger] yang merupakan Noble Phantasm yang berfungsi sebagai medium dalam melakukan Ritual _**Sharrar Sharab**_ (Water Mirror Image *dari Anime Magi) dimana satu tetes darah bisa menunjukkan sebagian history atau memory kepada orang yang digoresnya.

Juga setelah menenangkan Sakura bahwa saat ini dia sudah aman, tidak ada Zouken, tidak ada Crest Worm, tidak ada Shiji. Dan dia bisa hidup sebagai ‘Tohsaka’ dengan damai bersama kakaknya Tohsaka Rin (saat ini Rin sudah sedikit tenang, dan tidak dipengaruhi oleh stress berat lagi).

Sesudah melakukan hal diatas, Shirou meminta Rin untuk mengajak Ilya dan Sakura untuk pergi kekota sebelah untuk sementara waktu. Dia mengatakan, saat ini kota merupakan zona bahaya bagi mereka. 13 Eksekutor (termasuk Bazett) bisa kapan saja memulai pertarungan mereka melawan Gilgamesh.

Shirou juga Menelpon orang-orang yang dekat denganya dan memberikan alasan-alasan yang samar supaya mereka mau menjauh dari Fuyuki malam ini.

Seperti halnya mengatakan kepada Taiga nee dan Raiga ojiichan, bahwa saat ini dirinya dan Sakura diculik lalu dibawa ke Hiroshima untuk dinikahkan. Hal ini pasti membuat para yakuza itu gaduh dan bersegera pergi ke Hiroshima untuk mengahadiri ancaman pernikahan palsu antara dirinya dan Sakura. Well, seandainya itu kenyataan, Shirou pun pasti senang, karena punya Oppai yang ‘Wow’ untuk bantal dimalam hari. Mue hehehe.. *plak (sayangnya, Shirou terlalu ‘bodoh’, sehingga tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura dan Rin)

Dan, kalau kalkulasi perkiraan dalam rencananya benar, maka malam ini (malam ke-2) adalah Final untuk Grail War.

Meskipun dia bisa **menyelesaikanya dalam satu malam** , hal itu cukup melelahkan, merepotkan dan terlalu mencolok. Juga karena siangnya dia, Sakura, dan Rin harus sekolah. (setelah meledakkan kediaman Matou, Shirou, Sakura, dan Rin tetap melakukan kegiatan sekolah mereka)

.

Setelah menutup 15 page berbeda dari alat browser dan mengubahnya komputernya menjadi Stanby mode. (Semua itu adalah halaman yang berisi rumor-rumor yang dia sebarkan didunia maya, Shirou berhasil meng _hack_ jaringan internet, dan membuat ‘Page’ miliknya menjadi ‘Auto pop-up’ screen yang akan muncul dimana-mana).

Shirou pun bersiap dengan memakai set pakaian olahraga sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau repot memai armor. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuatnya dari nol.

Lalu, setelah mengunci rumah, dirinya disambut oleh Archer yang siap dengan pakaian tempur merahnya dan Saber yang sudah dalam armor putih miliknya. (seperti di cover)

“Aniki, kita akan melakukan rencana berikutnya” ucap Shirou, seraya menyerahkan _Altered Original_ [Avalon] dari dunia ini kepada Archer.

Karena sebelumnya sudah diberi penjelasan tentang rencana ini, EMIYA langsung memasukkan [Avalon] yang ada ditanganya kedalam tubuh spiritualnya.

Setelah sarung pedang [Excalibur] itu masuk, Shirou kemudian mengarahkan tanganya tepat berada ditengah dada Archer.

“Aniki, setelah ini tidak ada jalan kembali. Apa kau bersiap?”

“Heh, aku 100% siap! Tapi, aku hanya belum merasa puas dengan _sparing_ yang kita lakukan seharian ini.”

“Bukankah, kalian bisa melakukanya dengan puas, nanti setelah Holy Grail War ini selesai?” ucap Saber

“Ah, Kau benar Saber-nee” ucap Shirou, dan Archer juga mengangguk.

“Baiklah, proses pengaktifan [Avalon] akan dimulai. Kau siap Aniki?” tanya Shirou kemudian. Dan Archer menjawabnya dengan mentrace [Ruler Breaker] lalu menusukkan pada tanganya. Sehingga hubungan servant master antara dirinya dengan Rin terputus.

“ **Trace Ritual Alter: ON**!” Ucap Shirou, seraya mefokuskan _prana_ miliknya pada tangan kanan yang masih berada didada Archer, lalu mengalirkanya pada Avalon.

Yang Shirou lakukan kali ini adalah Ritual Alter pembuatan ‘ **Tsukumogami’**.

Seperti yang dikenal oleh kebanyakan masyarakat jepang, _Tsukumogami_ (silakan Google) adalah benda yang hidup karena terdapat jiwa / dewa / youkai yang menempatinya. Kebanyakan benda-benda ini menjadi hidup dengan alami (benda yang berumur 100tahun), atau dengan buatan (melalui Curse atau Bless yang diberikan dewa), atau di beberapa paralel lain, ini bisa dilakukan manusia/Excorcist melalui ritual rumit.

Pada dasarnya persyaratan ritual ini cukup mudah, yang diperlukan adalah sebuah benda mati dan sebuah jiwa. Dan karena Heroic Spirit bisa dikategorikan sebagai **Jiwa** , dan Avalon adalah **benda**. Maka pada umumnya, yang perlukan berikutnya adalah ritual panjang selama beberapa hari dan melelahkan untuk menggabungkan keduanya.

Tapi, dengan kemampuan struktual analysisnya, dia sudah mengerti pondasi dasar dari [Perfect Alteration] yang dimiliki Shirou dari paralel lain. Jadi, meskipun Shirou di paralel ini tidak bisa meng- **alter reality atau world** seperti Shirou paralel lain (karena Element dan Original milik mereka berdua berbeda), dia masih bisa dengan mudah mengubah (mengalter) Avalon menjadi benda yang bisa dihuni oleh roh/jiwa EMIYA.

Proses ini hanya berlangsung setengah menit. Begitu _Tracing Ritual Alter_ selesai, tubuh Archer mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Dan setelah cahaya menghilang, yang tersisa didepan Shirou hanyalah Avalon yang tergeletak ditanah.

“Fyuh~! Akhirnya ritual pembuatan _tsukogami_ selesai! Bagaimana Aniki? Kau menyukai tempat barumu?” Ucap Shirou seraya mengambil Avalon dan memasukkanya kedalam tubuhnya.

[Hmm... tempat ini sangat luas, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk tinggal di taman Utopia Avalon ini. Sekali lagi aku akan mengatakanya, kau benar-benar _broken_ Emiya Shirou!]

“Ahaha... bukanya Aniki juga Emiya Shirou? Baiklah, terima kasih pujianya Aniki”

[Shirou, kenapa Arthuria Pendragon paralel ini tidak terlihat didalam sini?] ucap EMIYA dari link yang baru terbentuk.

“Hmm.. mungkin dia masih belum mendapatkan ‘ _Salvation_ ’, dan masih terkurung dalam kesedihan di akhir perang Camlan di suatu Era. Ya... simplenya dia masih _ngambek_ karena gagal dalam menyelamatkan kerajaanya. Mungkin setelah dia selesai mengambek, dia akan pulang ke Avalon?” jawab Shirou sekenanya seraya berjalan menuju ke garasi, mengeluarkan **Yamaha VMAX** milik ayahnya dulu. Sementara Archer yang mendengar jawaban Shirou hanya Sweatdrop.

“Um, Saber nee chan, apa kau ikut denganku naik motor ini? (Atau hanya mengikuti lewat mode Astral mu?)”

“Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyetir?” pinta Saber.

“Eh? Ummm... Err.. ba-baiklah” jawab Shirou ragu, dia tahu kemana event ini akan berlangsung. Dia hanya berharap Saber miliknya tidak semengerikan seperti Irisviel atau Saber beberapa paralel lain yang bisa disebut ‘pengendara jalanan gila’.

.

Seharusnya Shirou menolak permintaan Saber malam ini. Karena, kalau dia menolaknya, maka rumor ‘White Devil Rider’ tidak akan tersebar di Fuyuki besok harinya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa menit kemudian, Shirou sampai dengan hampir tidak selamat di dekat Ryudou Temple.

“Shirou, kita sampai” ucap Saber dengan riang.

“Hos hos hosh... Kupirkir aku akan mati!” ucap Shirou dengan tubuh gemetar yang masih memeluk erat punggung Saber. Bagaimanapun juga, Shirou masih manusia normal yang bisa mati kapan saja!

[Ahahahahaha!] sementara Archer hanya mentertawakan kesialan yang dialami Shirou.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Skip beberapa saat kemudian

Setelah akhirnya Shirou berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga kuil yang menanjak tajam, semetara Saber berjalan disampingnya.

Syuuuuuu.... BLAARRRR!!!

Ketika Shirou menyelesaikan langkah keduanya, tiba-tiba saja 4 benda yang dikenalnya melesat cepat, menghantam puncak Ryoudou Temple, lalu meluluh lantakkan seluruh gunung dan meratakan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Shirou bahkan terkena gelombang ledak 4 Noble Phantasm yang berasal dari Norse Mythology itu. Yaitu: original palu [Mjolnir], original tombak [Gungnir], original pedang [Hofund], dan original pedang [Fenrir Fang].(silakan google)

Ledakan super besar yang menghasilkan gempa mini lokal (3.8 skala richter) terjadi kembali di Fuyuki City. Kali ini pelakuya adalah Gilgamesh yang sedang melayang diurada menggunakan alat terbangnya [Vimana]. Dan kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sang King of Heroes terlihat sangat marah.

Servant Caster dan Assasin yang tidak mengira akan serangan mendadak ini terbunuh seketika. Boundary Field milik Caster tidak bisa menahan 4 Noble Phanatasm level tinggi seperti ini.

“Woaa.., aku tidak menyangka rencana kita bisa berhasil selancar ini Aniki. Haha!” tawa Shirou yang saat ini dikelilingi oleh kubah yang terbentuk dari berpuluh [Permanent Sword] sebuah _variant_ ‘Costum Sword’ yang berhasil diciptakan oleh Shirou dari paralel (fic) lain.

 **Rank** nya hanya D+, tapi efeknya sebagai ‘ _Conceptual Sword_ ’ yang terkunci dengan koordinat bumi secara permanent, membuatnya memiliki status konseptual Rank defense **B++** yang hampir tak bisa dihancurkan. Kecuali dengan berbenturan secara langsung dengan Noble Phantasm dengan parameter rank Attack A.

Tapi, karena Gilgamesh belum serius, dan yang mengenai Shirou dan Saber hanya efek gelombang ledakan, maka mereka berdua berhasil selamat tanpa gores, meskipun semua [Permanent Sword] hancur dibuatnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu,

Setelah gempa mini yang (kali ini) dihasilkan Gilgamesh, tiba-tiba saja seluruh penduduk Fuyuki city panik dan berusaha pergi meniggalkan kota. Mereka meninggalkan barang-barang yang tidak penting, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari kota.

Ini semua disebabkan adanya ramalan dari rumor di salah satu site yang memiliki Hits terbanyak, yaitu sebuah page yang beralamatkan _mashirounoshiroureshirou (dot) com_.

Disana dituliskan bahwa dia mendapatkan ramalan dari neneknya tentang akan terjadi gempa susulan diiringi ledakan meteor misterius. Dan kali ini meteor tidak hanya satu, akan banyak ledakan yang menyusul setengahnya. Kejadian yang lebih besar dari kebakaran Fuyuki akan terulang kembali. Kota akan Hancur! Selamatkan diri kalian! Alien menyerang!!!*plak!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara itu, ketika 3 pesawat jet berusaha mendekati benda melayang di atas Hyodou Temple, mereka langsung ditembak jatuh dalam jarak 2 kilometer oleh benda tak dikenal.

Secepatnya, 14 pesawat pun dikirimkan kembali dari bandara Militer aliansi Amerika-Jepang, dan kali ini mereka ditembak jatuh sebelum berhasil mendekati sejauh 4 kilometer.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja virus menyebar dikomputer diseluruh jaringgan Jepang dan mulai menyebar keseluruh dunia. Virus ini memunculkan tulisan dengan tinta darah, latar coretan hitam, dan huruf jepang bercampur inggris, menambah kesan bahasa kacau yang misterius. Isi tulisannya adalah: ” _Jangan ganggu urusan kami! Kalau kalian mendekat, akan kubunuh! Kami akan pulang ke planet kami dipagi hari_ ”

Virus ini adalah Virus buatan paralel Emiya Shirou dari tahun 200016 M. Dengan ingatan Shirou paralel ini, Shirou bisa membuat virus yang membuatsemua benda elektronik yang terjangkit virus tidak bisa digunakan sampai pagi hari. Kalau pihak luar negri mencoba menghubungkan jaringan mereka dengan jaringan jepang. Maka pada saat itu pula virus ini menyerang.

Tapi, setelah pagi, semuanya akan kembali normal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

“Cih, dasar manusia penganggu” ucap Gilgamesh setelah menjatuhkan 3 pesawat jet jepang dengan beberapa Noble Phantasm miliknya.

“Dan kau, siapa kau! Kenapa kau ada disini?” tanya Gilgamesh dengan nada angkuhnya kepada seorang pemuda yang masih hidup setelah ledakan besar dari 4 Noble Phantasm miliknya.

Pemuda itu berdiri bersama seorang perempuan dengan pedang besar hitam merah disampingnya, sedangkan pedang-pedangkan kecil putih yang sebelumnya ada disekitar pemuda menghilang menjadi partikel.

‘Apakah dia Master dan Servant Saber?’ batin Gilgamesh.

“Oh? Selamat malam wahai King Of Hero, Namaku adalah Emiya Shirou, Master dari Saber di Grail War ini” ucap Shirou seraya membungkuk sopan.

“Heh, ternyata benar dugaanku! Apa kau berencana untuk mengalahkan Caster dan Assasin? Aku baru saja membunuh mereka berdua. Berani-beraninya mereka menganggu waktu berhargaku!”

“Ah, Benar yang mulia, sangat disayangkan hamba tidak memiliki kesempatan membunuh mereka berdua dengan tangan ini. Tapi, hamba malah lebih merasa beruntung ketika dengan kepala hamba sendiri bisa melihat empat Noble Phantasm Istimewa nan indah milik yang mulia.”

[Hahaha... sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura didepanya? Ahaha..] tawa EMIYA terpingkal melalui Link mental miliknya bersama Shirou, Sementara Saber disampingnya hanya memasang raut wajah tak peduli.

“Ternyata kau memiliki mata yang bagus mogrel! Aku memujimu, karena kau bisa menilai keindahan senjata yang ku miliki. Hua ha ha!”

“Terima kasih atas pujianya yang Mulia, anda sangat berhati besar karena mau memuji hamba yang tidak bernilai ini”

“Hmm... lalu, apa tujuanmu setelah ini? Kalau kau mau, aku akan menawarkan dirimu dan servant milikmu menjadi pelayanku. Dan kalian berdua melihat aku sang Gilgamesh akan mengusai kembali era ini setelah membunuh sisa Servant lain dan mengklaim Holy Grail”

Kali ini, dari pinggir sudut pandanganya Shirou bisa melihat 14 titik kecil berkelip merah yang mendekat dari langit malam.

“Wahai yang mulia King Uruk, sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan kita, perkenankan hamba memusnahkan penganggu yang mulai mendekat.” Ucap Shirou, seraya memunculkan [Black Archer Bow] milik EMIYA paralel, lalu memunculkan satu [Spread Missile Arrow] sebuah anak panah buatan EMIYA masa depan yang bisa memecah ketika diudara. Kemudian Shirou memenuhi anak panah itu dengan prana miliknya, dan mengarahkanya keudara.

Sementara itu, Gilgamesh merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Master Saber itu. Sangat jarang seorang Magus menggunakan panah. Belum lagi, apa yang dimaksudnya pengganggu? Lalu ketika Gilgamesh mencoba memfokuskan pandangan matanya kearah busur panah menuju. Akhirnya dia melihat ada banyak bayangan berkelip mendekat kearah mereka.

‘Menarik! Siapa pemuda ini? Apa yang akan dilakukanya dengan panah itu?’

Syuuu......t! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut! Syuuut!

Anak panah itu langung memecah menjadi 14 baguian ketika diluncurkan keudara, dan melesat keadah pesawat jet, lalu menghancurkan mereka sekaligus.

Plok plok plok plok!

Gilgamesh bertepuk tangan melihat pertunjukan yang ditampilkan Emiya Shirou.

“Kau cukup berbakat untuk ukuran magus di era ini”

“Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas pujianya yang mulia.” Ucap Shirou yang kali ini tanganya terlihat sedang sibuk, memencet layar benda yang Gilgamesh kenal sebagai smartphone.

“Kali ini, apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Hm? Oh, aku hanya melepas Virus yang sebelumnya sudah kusiapkan. Tidak kusangka pemerintahan begitu bodohnya melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Mungkin aku juga harus meledakkan bom yang sudah Archer nii siapkan sebelumnya?” ucap Shiro, kali ini dengan nada santai, hilang suara penuh penghormatan darinya

“Virus? Pemerintahan? Bom? Archer?” Tanya Gilgamesh yang mulai tidak senang dengan perubahan sikap Magus dihadapanya.

“Um, singkatnya, saat ini aku mengusir penganggu yang ada disekitar sini.” Ucap Shirou seraya menekan ‘call’ yang tertera di Smarphone miliknya untuk menelepon kebeberapa nomer sekaligus.

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah terjadi ledakan besar yang tersebar diseluruh Fuyuki. Archer sebelumnya sudah menempatkan banyak bom dengan triger getaran hp ditempat yang tidak ada penghuninya itu dengan tujuan untuk menambah kekacauan yang ada di Fuyuki, Sehingga orang-orang lebih berfokus dengan usaha melarikan diri mereka dari serangan ‘Alien’ dan ‘ledakan’ meteor tak terdeksi yang berjatuhan.

“Ok, dengan begini persiapan akhir untuk stage kita sudah selesai. Kalau masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran, bukan salahku kalau mereka menjadi korban” ucap Shirou yang kali ini menyeringai kepada Gilgamesh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shirou sengaja mengirim Virus dengan tujuan, menghentikan jalur telekomunikasi manusia disekitar kota Fuyuki.

Dia juga sengaja meledakkan bangunan-bangunan disekitar kota dengan tujuan membuat manusia panik, dan mensibukkan organisasi-organisasi pemerintah seperti Pemadam Kebakaran, Polisi, Tim Gegana dan lainya.

Saat ini, Shirou tidak perlu khawatir karena sebelum menaiki tangga kuil, dia juga sudah memasang Boundary Field yang luas di area sekitar Ryuudo Temple. Jadi, semua manusia yang mendekat akan terhipnotis dan malah berjalan menjauh

Hanya saja, Boundary Field ini tidak melingkupi sampai keudara. Jadi, Gilgamesh yang terbang memakai [Vimana] bisa diketahui oleh manusia yang kebetulan melihat.

Selain itu, Boundaty Field hanya penahan sementara, tidak lama lagi pasti akan hancur kalau pertarungan mereka berlangsung serius.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Ok, dengan begini persiapan akhir untuk stage kita sudah selesai. Kalau masih ada manusia yang berkeliaran, bukan salahku kalau mereka menjadi korban” ucap Shirou yang kali ini menyeringai kepada Gilgamesh.

Wusshh! Blarr!

Gilgamesh yang merasa tidak suka dengan seringai Shirou, langsung menembakkan salah satu pedang tak bernama mengarah samping kepala Shirou.

Gilgamesh sengaja membuatnya tidak mengenai sasaran, karena dia hanya berniat untuk menakuti sang Magus dari dirinya sang raja Uruk! King of Heroes!

“Sayang sekali, seharusnya kau menembakkan Noble Phantasm yang lebih hebat dari pedang murahan ini” ucap Shirou yang sampai saat ini belum masuk mode tempurnya, dia masih menggunakan 27 magical sirkuit normalnya.

“S **eorang anjing kampung sepertimu tidak berhak mendapat kesitimewaan untuk mati dengan Noble Phantasm berharga milikku!** ”

“Heh? Berharga?” ucap Shirou dengan tampang sangar dan seringaninya

“Menurutku, semua Noble Phantasm hanyalah sekedar senjata, alat yang digunakan untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebi-“

Shirou tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya karena mendapat jewaran telinga dari Artoria d Arc.

“Aw! Aww! Aww! Awwww...! Sa-sakit! Sakit Saber Nee~ chan!” ucap Shirou meringis.

“Apa maksudmu senjata milikku ini tidak berharga? Hanya sebuah **‘alat’**? Begitu maksudmu??” ucap Saber yang masih tidak mau melepaskan jeweranya.

“AW! Aw!! Bukan begitu Nee~chan! Ma-maksudku itu semua kutujukan untuk semua senjata yang kumiliki. Aku tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan senjata milik orang lain! Bener deh! Aw Aw Aw.. Ampun!!”

Saber kemudian melepaskan jeweranya.

“Hah~ mengingat kemampuanmu, aku pun tidak bisa protes. Aku hanya bisa merasa kasihan dengan para Hero yang senjatanya kau hancurkan. Jadi, selama aku ada disekitarmu, jangan berani-berani memunculkan atau menggunakan senjata milikku! Mengerti?”

Shirou pun mengangguk dengan cepat sekaligus mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah.

Dia kembali mengingat alasan lain kenapa Aniki EMIYA jarang menggunakan [Excalibur].

Karena disalah satu paralel, Aniki pernah dimarahi dan dihukum oleh Arthuria Pendragon habis-habisan karena dengan mudahnya menghancurkan copy dari pedang [Excalibur] kesayanganya.

Jadi secara tidak sadar, sejak saat itu Aniki / Archer / EMIYA trauma karenanya.

“Ehem, **seorang anjing kampung sepertimu tidak berhak mendapat kesitimewaan untuk mati dengan Noble Phantasm berharga milikku!** ” ucap Gilgamesh mengulangi kata-katanya, berpura-pura seakan-akan dirinya tidak diacuhkan untuk sesaat.

Sementara itu, Saber, Shirou dan EMIYA sweatdrop dibuatnya.

“Hahh~.. sepertinya kau masih belum ingin serius, baiklah, jangan menyesal kalau kau akan mati ditanganku!” Ucap Shirou seraya memunculkan 2 anak panah berbeda warnah satu putih, dan satunya hitam. Lalu memasangkanya pada busur panah dan bersiap.

Sedangkan Gilgamesh masih memasang pose santai. Dia sangat yakin, panah biasa seperti itu tidak bisa melukainya.

Meskipun dia sudah melihat kemampuan memanah Magus muda itu ketika menghancurkan pesawat. Tapi, melawan dirinya yang memiliki harta pusaka tak terbatas (menurutya), hal itu tidak seberapa.

Shirou pun melepaskan anak panah [Transparant] dan [Scatter] miliknya kearah Archer Gold.

Dalam sekejap, anak panah putih [Scatter] menyebar, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh beberapa shield yang tiba-tiba muncul diudara melalui Gate miliknya, namun instingnya mengatakan padanya untuk menghindar.

Slashh!!

Untunglah dia mengikutinya, dan berhasil selamat hanya dengan luka gores dipipinya ketika sebuah benda transparan (yang sebelumnya adalah anak panah hitam) dengan cepat melewatinya.

“Sialan! Berani-beraninya kau melukaiku, Anjing kampung !” ucap Gilgamesh nyaring seraya melihat bahwa Magus itu menyeringai dan kali ini akan menggunakan 3 busur panah berbeda warna.

‘Ck! Aku tidak tahu tiap fungsi dari anak panah itu, sepertinya anjing kampung ini lebih menarik dari sekedar Magus di era ini’ pikir Gilgamesh seraya mengeluarkan dan memakai sebuah Shield yang cukup hebat, yang keseluruhan terbuat dari permata indah berwarna hijau.

[Aegis Shield] shield rank A+ yang memiliki efek menimbulkan _Vacum Air_ /udara vakum disekitarnya sehingga membuat pertahanan tak terlihat dari segala arah.

Alhasil, semua anak panah [Transparan], [Flashbang], dan [Missile] yang bisa mengubah arah bertujuan mengenai titik buta dibelakang tubuh Gilgamesh tidak ada yang berhasil mendekati bahkan melukai Raja Uruk ini.

“Heh, apa kau masih berfikir aku tidak pantas melawanmu, wahai King Of Hero? Bukankah, kau baru saja memperlihatkan salah satu Shield kesayangan milikmu hanya untuk melawan Magus rendahan sepertiku?” ucap Shirou dengan nada mengejek memanas-manasi Gilgamesh.

“Kau! Tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu didepan raja! Kau akan menyesalainya!” ucap Gil marah. Seraya menembakkan beberapa Noble Phantasm rank rendah yang dengan mudah bisa ditepis oleh Saber yang melindungi Shirou.

“Hahhh~ ini benar-benar merepotkan! Aku bisa saja berbuat curang dan membunuhnya langsung, tapi pasti banyak yang tidak suka dan bilang aku ini _Gary Sue_ karena terlihat terlalu Over Power, padahal aku kan hanya pemuda dan manusia biasa?”

[Kau bicara dengan siapa Shirou? Kau mengigau?] celetuk Archer, namun tidak dijawab Shirou

“Kalau kau masih belum mempunyai alasan untuk serius melawanku. Aku akan mengatakan beberapa hal yang mungkin membuatmu lebih tertarik” seringai Shirou.

“ **Pertama** , yang membuat kau berususan dengan pada Eksekutor Assosiation adalah AKU! Akulah yang menjebakmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang membunuh Kirei. Meskipun pelaku sebenarnya adalah AKU”

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, Gilgamesh teringat kepada beberapa manusia berpakaian hitam yang sebelumnya berusaha menyerangnya diam-diam setelah dia keluar dari salah satu bar di pinggiran kota Fuyuki. (tapi mereka sudah dimusnahkan).

Dan perkataan Shirou ini juga mengingatkanya akan kematian Kotomine Kirei dan terbakarnya gereja. Sehingga membuatnya repot tadi malam dengan bermalam dihotel yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari pinggiran kota Fuyuki.

“ **Kedua** , yang membuat servant Caster tahu keberadaanmu dan mengirimkan pasukan **Dragon Bone** padamu adalah AKU! Aku sengaja menghasut Caster, berpura-pura bekerja sama denganya, lalu membuatnya percaya bahwa kau bertujuan mengagalkan rencana miliknya. Dan dengan bodohnya, dia mau saja percaya setelah aku mengatakan bahwa kau juga akan mengincar Koizuki sensei. Kasihan, dia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta sesaatnya! Hahaha!”

Gilgamesh kali ini teringat dengan ratusan makhluk aneh berbentuk tulang, menyerangnya tidak lama setelah dirinya menghabisi manusia lemah itu (Eksekutor Association)

“KAUUU! Ja-jadi KAU yang-“ ucap Gil geram, banyak perempatan muncul dipelipisnya.

“Ya!! AKU-lah yang menghancurkan kehidupan nyaman milikmu. AKU-lah yang menggagalkan rencanamu. AKU-lah yang mempermainkan dirimu. AKU-lah yang akan mengambil segala-galanya darimu. Dan, AKU-lah yang akan membunuhmu! Huahaha!” tawa Shirou nyaring dengan akting _Villain_ miliknya*plak!

“GRRRRR! Mongrel(anjing kampung) keparat! Tarik kembali perkataanmu! Meminta maaf dan sujudlah dihadapanku, dengan begitu mungkin aku akan memberikan kau ke-!” ucapan Gilgamesh sengaja dipotong Shirou kembali.

“Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui supaya tidak salah paham. Aku sengaja membuatmu marah dan bertarung serius. Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan serta ocehanmu ketika kau kalah nanti, wahai King of Heroes yang lemah!! Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa ingin serius melawa-”

“KUBUNUH KAU **MONGREL**!!!!”

Jawaban dari Gilgamesh adalah Gate Babylon yang terbuka sangat lebar memenuhi spasi kosong yang ada disekitarnya, lalu hujan **ribuan** Noble Phantasm dengan bermacam Rank yang mengarah kepada Shirou dan Saber.

Seandainya saat ini EMIYA menggunakan [Rho Aias] palsu atau asli, tetap saja tidak bisa menahan semua serangan ini.

Sepertinya Gilgamesh menjadi benar-benar marah, sehingga dia berniat langsung membunuh Shirou saat itu juga.

DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR DHUAAAARR!!!

Rentetan ledakan besar yang menghamburkan tanah, bangunan, hutan, bukit terjadi beriringan.

Ryuodo temple sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Semua bangunan dengan jarak 2 km disekitarnya hanya berupa lubang-lubang kawah kecil dengan beragam senjata yang menancap dan menyisakan sisa elemen-element yang dimiliki tiap jenis Noble Phantasm, seperti listrik statis, bongkahan es, miasma, magma, dan lainya.

“HAHAHAHAAA! Itulah yang kau dapat karena berani melawa-“

“ **Hee...~ kembang api yang meriah** _(Gilgamesh terkejut dan langsung berpaling kebelakang)_ **mungkin kita harus ikut berpartisipasi,** _(Gilgamesh mendapati Shirou yang menyeringai dihadapanya)_ **Saber Nee~chan?** ” ucap Shirou yang ternyata sudah berada dibelang Gilgamesh dengan tanpa luka.

“ **Tentu Shirou~!!** ” _(Gilgamesh yang hendak memunculkan **Gate** miliknya untuk menembak Shirou; membatalkan niatnya; karena mendapati sebuah bayangan mendekat dari atasnya dengan sangat cepat)_

Disaat yang sama, Saber yang tersenyum manis, menggerakkan pedang kesayanganya secara Vertikal kebawah, hendak menebas tubuh Gilgamesh menjadi dua.

Untunglah [Aegis Shield] masih aktif.

Namun, Gilgamesh masih merasakan firasat buruk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mensummon apapun dari gatenya. Sehingga dengan refleks dia langsung menggerakkan tangan kananya yang masih memakai[Aegis Shield] untuk menangkis sebuah pedang hitam merah besar yang ternyata bisa dengan mudah menembus _Vacum Air_ milik Aegis.

Slashh!!

Akhirnya, Sheild yang terbuat dari pemata hijau itu berbenturan dengan pedang besar, lalu membuat Gilgamesh terhentak, dan terpental jatuh ketanah dengan kuat.

Sementara, pedang besar milik Saber masih bergerak turun sampai membelah [Vimana], hingga akhirnya alat terbang Gilgamesh itupun terpotong menjadi dua dengan mudahnya.

BLAAAAR!!!

Punggung Gilgamesh mendarat dipermukaan tanah menghasil retakan, dengan keadaan tangan kanan yang sebelumnya mengenakan [Aegis Shield] gemetar.

Adapun shield miliknya itu sudah hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan permata kecil.

‘Shit! Kekuatan monster apa itu?!’ Batin Gilgamesh geram menahan sakit dipunggungya, seraya melihat potongan [Vimana] miliknya yang juga terjatuh ketanah.

Dengan perlahan Gilgamesh berdiri, sambil tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanan yang sepertinya patah karena menahan pedang besar milik servant Saber.

Syuuut... Bam!

Kemudian Saber yang menggendong masternya ala Bride Style mendarat dipermukaan tanah, membuat debu dan serpihan tanah menyebar disekitarnya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga Gilgamesh bingung, bagaimana Mongrel itu bisa menghindari hujan senjata miliknya dan langsung berada dibelakangnya dalam sekejap?

Tanpa sepengetahuan Gilgamesh, Shirou menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai] yang dialter menjadi anak panah.

Shirou sudah menembakkan Noble Phantasm milik Hokage ke-4 itu **setelah** anak panah bertipe [Flashbang] meledak didepan wajah Gilgamesh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Hahh~... apa cuma ini batas King Of Heroes? Benar-benar menyedihkan” ucap Shirou seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

“Pasti kali ini kau akan memunculkan [Ea] dan berceramah panjang lebar sebelum menembakkan anti world Noble Phantasm itu kepadaku seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan. Kalau kau melakukan hal seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar kecewa denganmu.” lanjut Shirou dalam _Monologoe Villain_ -nya.

“. . . .”

“Ada apa King Uruk? Apa kau kehilangan pita suaramu??”

“AHAHAHAHA!”

“Yah, tertawalah sepuasnya Gilgamesh-kun” ucap Shirou dengan nada _sarkasme/menyindir/mengejek_ miliknya.

“Aha haha hahahaa!”

“OKe, aku masih menunggu ceramah Villain milikmu!” ucap Shirou seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pose menunggu.

“Ha ha haha ha... Hebat! Ini benar-benar menarik! Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan Adrenalin mengalir ditubuhku! Hahaha!”

“Hmm??” Shirou mengernyikan alisnya.

“Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa menghilangkan kebosananku! Sebelumnya aku memang berencana untuk menguasai dan menghancurkan dunia membosankan ini. Tapi, ternyata tidak sia-sia aku menunggu selama sepuluh tahun ini. Akhirnya ada seseorang menarik yang bisa kuajak bertarung serius di era ini! Akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati rasanya pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, seperti yang pernah kualami dimasaku! Tidak seperti permainan taktik membosankan di Holy Grail ke-empat sebelumnya. Huahahahaha!!”

“Umm, Gil-kun? Apa kepalamu terbentur keras?” tanya Shirou bingung, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Gilgamesh

“KAU! Akan kuingat namamu, Emiya Shirou!! Aku akui cara bertarung licikmu itu sangat menarik! Kau adalah sosok **Villain** yang sempurna! Dan aku sebagai King of **Heroes** yang akan melawanmu!!”

“Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! **Tunggu dulu!** Kau salah Gilgamesh-kun! Yang seharusnya menjadi Villain adalah **kau**! Di dunia lain juga kau yang selalu berbuat seenaknya dan merendahkan orang lain! Lalu mati karena kesombongan dirimu sendiri! Kau adalah tipe Villain kacangan yang seharunya kukalahkan didunia ini? Sama seperti didunia lainya!” ucap Shirou protes dipanggil sebagai Villain, meskipun tanpa sadar dia sering berakting menjadi Villain.

Shirou tidak benar-benar jahat, dia hanya suka curang dan mengatakan hal yang berbau sarkasme/sindiran kepada orang lain. Karena sepertinya dia tertular penyakit sarkastic Heroic Spirit EMIYA.

“Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kau berkata seolah-olah tidak berasal dari dunia ini? Atau seakan-akan kau pernah bertemu denganku didunia sebelumnya? Siapa sebenarnya kau ini Emiya Shirou?” ucap Gilgamesh seraya pura-pura tidak mengakui kalau dirinya adalah orang **sombong**.

Menurut Gilgamesh, sombong adalah hal yang **wajar** jika kau se- **Awesome** dan se- **Fabulous** seperti dirinya. Karena itulah, seharusnya dirinya yang bersikap sombong bukan masalah.

“Aku adalah Manusia normal!” ucap Shirou dengan nada datar se datar-datarnya.

“Heh, mana ada manusia normal bisa melawanku yang memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan serta senjata yang melebihi teknologi umat manusia saat ini. Apakah kau alien? Hmm..., tunggu, rasanya saat aku minum-minum di bar, kudengar banyak warga Fuyuki merumorkan ada makhluk Asing yang menginvasi bumi. Apa itu kau??” tanya Gilgamesh seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Shirou

Sementara itu, Saber / Artoria d Arc terkikik geli ketika mendengar Masternya dikatakan sebagai Alien.

Sedangkan EMIYA / Aniki tertawa lepas di didalam taman Avalon sambil makan cemilan.

Yah, sebenarnya memang Shirou sendirilah yang menyebar berita dan rumor absurd itu di internet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Beberapa saat sebelumnya,

Kota Fuyuki sudah hampir kosong, para manusia yang berfikiran **rasional** sudah pergi meninggalkan kota. Hanya mereka yang berpikiran buruk untuk mencuri atau menjarah diwaktu kekacauan ini yang masih tinggal.

Tapi itu hanya sementara, karena tiba-tiba saja semua manusia yang masih tersisa disekitar Fuyuki dilanda gelombang ketakutan, dan langsung lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan. (ini disebabkan sebagian Noble Phantasm milik Gilgamesh mengeluarkan aura kematian atau _miasma_ )

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian terjadi ledakan beruntun yang menggema diseluruh kota diiringi raungan guntur dilangit dan petir, serta gempa yang lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya yang bahkan getaranya sampai terasa di kota sebelah. (ini terjadi saat Gilgamesh menembakkan ribuan Noble Phantasm miliknya kearah Shirou)

.

London, waktu yang sama.

Queen of Clock Tower, **Barthomeloi Lorelei** mendapatkan laporan dari orang terakhir yang sebelumnya masih hidup dan sekarat diantara 13 Elit Eksekutor yang sebelumnya melawan servant di Hutan Fuyuki. Karena, sepertinya saat ini orang terakhir itu juga sudah mati.

Sebelum kematianya, dia sempat melaporkan bahwa seluruh teman-temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Servant yang dipastikan Identitasnya sebagai King Uruk, Gilgamesh.

Mereka dihujani puluhan Noble Phantasm. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa mendekati sang Servant (karena Aegis Shield).

Bazett bahkan bisa dikalahkan setelah dibunuh berkali kali dengan mudah.

 **Fragnach** (Anti Ace Noble Phantasm) hanya bisa digunakan sekali, setelah itu, Bazett tidak berkutik melawan King of Heroes.

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan Your Highness, apakah kita akan minta bantuan para Ancestor Dead Apostle?” tanya Waver Velvet, mantan master Holy Grail keempat dari servant Rider.

“Tidak perlu, biar aku yang akan turun tangan. Kau persiapkan sebanyak mungkin Eksekutor yang ada di inggris. Kalau King Uruk menginginkan perang. Aku akan meladeninya!”

“Tunggu Your Highness. Itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Manusia dan Magus maupun Eksekutor bukanlah tandingan untuk Gilgamesh. Hanya para Heroic Spirit yang bisa mengalahkanya”

“Jelaskan! Apa maksudmu!”

“Saya selaku ex-Master yang dulu pernah menjadi parner Servant Rider, Iskandar the Great pernah berhadapan langsung melawan King of Heroes. Dan kami benar-benar tak berkutik dibuatnya”

“Itu karena kalian lemah!”

“Bukan! King Iskandar tidak lemah! Seharusnya yang mulia mengerti bahwa **[Ionioi Hetairoi]** Noble Phantasm Rank EX adalah sebuah Reality Marble milik King Iskandar yang berisikan Ratusan ribu pasukan yang perorangnya memiliki kekuatan setara dengan servant pada umumnya dan merupakan kumpulan para pahlawan-pahlawan pilihan yang hidup di zamanya. Meski demikian, itu semua tidak bisa mengalahkan satu serangan Ea, Noble Phantasm Rank EX anti World milik King Uruk.”

“Hm... benarkah? Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Mu-mungkin kita harus minta tolong kepada Ancestor Dead Apostle”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kembali ke reruntuhan kota Fuyuki.

.

“Hahaha...! Baiklah, aku akan melakukanya! Aku akan benar-benar melakukanya!”

“Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

“Akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan King Uruk yang sebenarnya! Ada alasan pasti kenapa aku mendapat julukan King of Heroes.”

“Hee... meskipun kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku sudah terlalu sering melihatmu berulang kali kalah dengan tidak elitnya ketika melawan 3rd rate Magus lemah tidak berguna diparalel lain”

“Mustahil! Itu penghinaan! Sangat mustahil bagiku seorang Gilgamesh kalah melawan orang lemah! Kau pasti berbohong!!”

“Aku tidak bohong, itu kenyataan. Itu semua terjadi karena kau itu kan congkak, sombong, besar diri, bodoh, sok hebat, arrogan, besar kepala, tinggi hati, idio-“

“OII! Bukanya hampir semuanya bermakna yang sama!!! Kau mau menghinaku?” teriak Gilgamesh marah. Seraya menembakkan beberapa Noble Phantasm tipe kecepatan kearah bocah dihadapanya

“Eh? Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah berkali-kali menghinamu?” jawab Shirou dengan wajah datarnya, sementara servant Saber menangkis 5 buah Noble Phantasm Rank A++ yang melayang cepat kearah Shirou, kemudian Noble Phantasm itu meledak di _background scene_.

“GRRRR aku tidak terima diremehkan oleh manusia mahluk rendahan sepertimu!! Aku adalah King of Heroes! Aku tak terkalahkan!! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu pusaka favorite milikku!! **[Giglamesh Armor]** Activate!!” ucap Gilgamesh, seraya memunculkan sebuah Armor berwarna keemasan mirip sebuah golem yang bisa dikendarai setinggi 2 meter.

Golem yang mirip **Full Armor** **Drag Knight** , di anime Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut, atau **WillWear** yang lebih besar dari anime Active Raid, atau **Full** **Armor** **Machina** dari anime Infinite Stratos, atau **Balance Breaker Armor** **Scale Mail** versi Berserk yang lebih besar. Atau armor besar yang sejenis itulah. Hanya saja warna keseluruhanya emas dengan garis merah yang menyala terang

Dengan Struktual Analysisnya Shirou sudah mengetahui bahwa [Giglamesh Armor] adalah Noble Phantasm original khusus milik Gilgamesh yang disesuaikanya dengan kemampuan [Gate of Babylon] miliknya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Armament: **Gilgamesh Armor (God Slaying Armor)**

Strength: B **(A++)**

Endurance: C **(A++)**

Agility: C **(** **A+** **)**

Mana: B **(** **EX** **)**

Luck: A

Info: Original Armor yang merupakan sumber prototipe dari [Armor Kavacha], [Armor Archilles], [Armour Beowulf], dan armor legendaris lainya.

Gilgamesh hanya menggunakan Armor ini ketika melawan God pada masanya.

 **God Slaying Armor** membuat semua **Status Rank** penggunanya menjadi meningkat drastis. Dan memberikan effek [High Regenerasi Passive], [High Mana Absorbing Passive], dan [AntiGod Aura Passive].

Sebuah Ancient Armor yang dipastikan akan membawa kehancuran dan petaka ketika dimunculkan didunia ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Hua ha ha ha! Selama memakai armor ini aku bahkan lebih kuat dari dewa!” ucap Gilgamesh dengan congkaknya. (ini hanya pendapat sombongnya)

Setelah memakai Armor ini, tubuh Gilgamesh sembuh dari segala luka.

Dan dengan kemampaun High Mana Absorbing, _Leyline_ dikota Fuyuki diserap oleh Armor Golem berwarna emas itu. Karena itulah, saat ini badai petir, angin topan, tanah retak, gempa, dan bencana lainya terjadi disekitar kota Fuyuki.

“Uwa, norak! Menamakan armor dengan namanya sendiri. Kenapa tidak langsung kau pakai saja [Ea], atau rantai [Enkidu] milikmu? Biar pertarungan ini cepat selesai” hanya itu jawaban dari Shirou.

“Lancang sekali kau! Kau ingin aku mengeluarkan harta terbaikku, [Ea] dan [Enkidu] disini? Sadarlah posisimu, Mongrel!! Berbicara seperti itu pada raja, maka hukumanya adalah mat-”

“Ya.. ya.. ya.. Mongrel ini, mongrel itu, terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak peduli” jawab Shirou dengan nada malas.

Meskipun orang lain akan gentar dan ketakutan dihadapan Gilgmaesh, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui batas dan kemampuan **Servant** Archer Gold ini hanya memasang wajah bosan. Melawan Gilgamesh yang kemampuanya menurun dikarenakan dirinya hanya ‘Servant’ yang merupakan copy dari **Original Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh** bukanlah hal yang pantas dipermasalahkan.

‘Hahh~... Padahal levelmu sendiri tidak lebih tinggi dari mongrel bagiku. Mungkin tingkatanmu sederajat dengan kutu air. Merepotkan sekali, kenapa Villain selalu saja memperpanjang pertarungan mereka? Apa tidak bisa langsung ke Ending dan Final Attack? Hahh..~ dasar para Villain kelas rendahan’

“ **Mongrel**! Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa kau Emiya Shirou! Tapi, kau telah membuatku sangat MARAH! Karena itu aku akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu hingga tak bersisa!!!” Ucap Gilgamesh tidak mendengarkan perkataan Shirou, seraya mengarahkan lima ratus Noble Phantasm Rank A++ tipe peledak miliknya kearah Magus muda itu.

Namun, kali ini Shirou memilih untuk tidak menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai], karena..

**[Ex Calibur]!!**

Saber mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal, memunculkan cahaya merah menyebar (seperti _Getsuga Tensho_ milik Ichigo dari Bleach, atau _1001 Pound Canon_ milik Zoro dari One Piece) mementalkan pedang-pedang melayang itu dari arah lajunya. Sehingga, kali ini Shirou kembali selamat, meskipun terjadi ledakan-ledakan besar memenuhi kota Fuyuki yang saat ini hanya berupa **puing** akibat serangan Gilgamesh.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui pada umumnya, ‘hampir semua’ Excalibur memiliki Rank A++. Dan ditangan seorang ahli pedang, **Sword of Promised Victory** ini akan menunjukkan ‘kemampuan’ yang sesungguhnya. Kemampuan yang sangat berbeda dari Gilgamesh atau Shirou yang hanya bisa melemparkan pedang-pedang layaknya mainan.

‘Hmm.. kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa kota sebelah juga bisa terkena ledakan nyasar. Lebih baik aku memberitahukan Rin, Sakura, Ilya, Issei, dan lainya untuk menyusul Taiga nee dan Raiga Ojiisan ke Hiroshima. Paling tidak, Hiroshima cukup jauh dari Fuyuki.’ Pikir Shirou seraya menulis pesan singkat, lalu menekan ‘Send All’

‘Yep, dengan begini, aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau Fuyuki dan kota tetangga seperti Saitama, dan Kuoh ikut hancur’

“Berani-beraninya kau membuat harta-harta berhargaku tergores!” ucap Gilgamesh, karena menyaksikan bagaimana serangan miliknya dipentalkan mentah-mentah oleh **Excaliblast** dari [Excalibur Slayer] milik Saber

“Eh? Bukankah itu wajar menangkis serangan musuh, benar kan Shirou?” tanya Saber

“Nee-chan benar, dia saja yang terlalu sombong dan pelit. Beratus atau bahkan berjuta Noble Phantasm seperti itu kalau dihancurkan bukan masalah untukku”

“Shirou..~ apa kau ingat dengan perkataanku sebelumnya? Jangan menganggap remeh dan seenaknya menghancurkan Noble Phantasm milik Hero lain” ucap Saber berkacak pinggang dengan mode ceramahnya, _sementara buah dadanya memantul mengikuti arah tubuhnya_.

‘Bukanya Nee chan tadi menghancurkan beberapa senjata Gil-kun dengan Excalibur miliknya?’ batin Shirou, meskipun dia tidak berani mengatakanya. Bisa-bisa Saber nee malah semakin marah.

[Kau tidak boleh membalas omongan wanita kalau lagi marah] itulah petuah yang dikatakan Aniki padanya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dengan kemampuan yang telah meningkat drastis, Gilgamesh yang marah kemudian bergerak dengan sangaat cepat mengarah kepada Shirou.

Namun dengan mengaktifkan _Mana Burst_ dan insting yang sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun melawan para naga di eranya, Saber / The Dragon Killer / The Fairy Queen bisa menangkis [Gungnir Spear] yang ditebaskan Gilgamesh dengan [Excalibur Slayer] yang ada ditanganya.

DHUAAAAR!!

Hasil dari benturan kedua kekuatan dahsyat ini adalah terhembusnya tekanan udara padat yang membuat bongkahan tanah disekitar terangkat dan membentuk kawah berdiameter 384 meter disekitar mereka.

Karena Gil-kun adalah Raja, seorang pemilik dari berjuta Noble phantasm dan bukan seorang pengguna.

Jadi wajar kalau dia tidak terlalu banyak memiliki Skill dalam berpedang dan hanya bisa menggunakan gerakan simple super cepat juga super kuat. Sangat berbeda dengan Saber yang merupakan ahli pedang.

Karena itulah Saber bisa memperkirakan dan mencegat arah serangan Gilgamesh dengan mudah, seperti halnya saat ini ketika dia mengayunkan [Mjolnir Hammer] mendekat kearah Shirou.

DHUAAAAR!!

Saber lagi-lagi menggagalkan usaha Gilgamesh menyerang Shirou.

Karena sebelumnya gagal menyerang dari depan belakang, kini Gil-kun kembali bergerak dengan cepat keudara, menembakkan bermacam Noble Phantasm, sementara dirinya sendiri mencoba menyerang dari sisi lain.

Kembali ledakan udara terjadi disekitar Shirou karena Saber mem _parry_ lemparan Gilgamesh dengan sedikit tebasan cahaya [Excalibur] versi kecil. Kemudian menghalau Gilgamesh dari melancarkan seranganya kearah Shioru.

Seandainya Shirou tidak memunculkan puluhan [Permanent Sword] sebagai dinding penghalang disekitarnya, kemungkinan dia sudah terlempar dari hempasan udara padat yang dihasilkan dari pertempuran super cepat antara servant class **Gilgamesh** Vs **Saber**.

Manusia normal sepertinya tidak didesain untuk bertarung berhadapan secara adil melawan Heroic Spirit seperti Gilgamesh.

Seadainya tidak ada Saber, Shirou pasti sudah berusaha membunuh Gilgamesh dengan cara licik.

Meskipun manusia itu lemah, mereka memiliki pikiran, ide dan taktik yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan sehingga belum musnah dari permukaan bumi ini.

DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!!

Dan, karena Shirou bukan Spirit Heroic EMIYA, dia tidak ingin menggunakan atau men _trace_ Shield sejenis [Rho Aias] atau [Aegis Sheild] yang baru dilihatnya.

Lebih tepatnya, meskipun bisa melakukanya, rank Shield akan jatuh **beberapa tingkat** dari Original, dan _Mana_ yang diperlukan sangatlah banyak (menyamai ketika mentrace pedang dengan rank EX).

Alasanya simple, karena Shirou diparalel ini memiliki **afinitas/kecocokan** antara Element **[Sword]** dan Origin **[Sword]** yang jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh lebih tinggi dari Shirou paralel lainya.

Oleh karena itulah, membuat senjata tajam sangat teramat mudah untuknya. Dan sebagai gantinya, dia akan kesusahan dalam membentuk Armor, Shield, atau benda normal lainnya.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

DHUAAAAR!!

Gilgamesh yang kali ini memegang [Gram Sword] mengayunkanya kembali dengan keras kearah Saber.

DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!! DHUAAAAR!!

Pertarungan kedua servant ini pun kembali berlangsung. Membuat kota Fuyuki sudah hampir tidak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan gedung pencakar langit, hutan, sungai dan gunung-gunung terhambur akibat serangan keduanya.

Saber dengan [Excalibur Slayer]- **Anti Dragon** miliknya melawan Gilgamesh dengan [Gilgamesh Armor]- **Anti God** miliknya bersama dengan **Original Noble Phantasm** seperti [Gugnir], [Gram], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Nothug], [Dead Scythe], [Pashupatra] dan beragam Noble Phantasm lainya bukanlah benda yang seharusnya dipakai dan diayun-ayunkan dengan bebas diperkotaan yang rapuh seperti kota Fuyuki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

‘Guuuh!! Meskipun aku lebih cepat dan kuat, kenapa gadis bodoh ini bisa menyeimbangiku! Meskipun dia sedikit mirip dengan _waifu_ milikku **Arturia Pendragon** , tapi kemampuan mereka sangat berbeda! Aku tidak bisa menganggap remeh dia!’ batin Gilgamesh geram.

Yang dilakukan Saber bukanlah menahan atau memblok serangan brutal Gilgamesh, melainkan memprediksi, kemudian membelokkan arah serangan. Meskipun kekuatan dan kecepatanya lebih rendah dari Archer Gold, dengan skill berpedang miliknya hal ini cukup mudah dilakukan oleh Saber yang notabenenya merupakan ahli berpedang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gilgamesh yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan servant Saber yang selalu saja menghalangi seranganya terhadap Magus sarkastic itu akhirnya kehilangan kesabaranya.

‘Grr..! Sepertinya, aku harus memisahkan mereka berdua. Kukuku.. Akan kutunjukkan kehebatan salah satu koleksi artefak agung milikku kepada mongrel dan servantnya. Huahaha!’ batin Gilgamesh, seraya melompat mundur keudara dan membuka Gate of Babylon miliknya dengan lebih lebar.

Kali ini, dari langit, tempat [Gate of Babylon] Gilgamesh aktif, muncul sebuah batu cadas berbentuk balok raksasa berukuran tinggi 300 meter, lebar 125 meter, dan sisi 88 meter. (mirip kartu raksasa)

Yang disimpan didalam [Gate Babylon] milik Gilgamesh bukan hanya senjata tajam, armor, atau shield saja, melainkan banyak harta karun dan bermacam artefak dari berbagai masa.

Drrrrrttttttt!

Ketika, batu itu terjatuh, tanah dan bangunan disekitarnya retak dan terhambur.

‘Owwh! Menarik! Akhirnya, dia akan menggunakan ‘itu’? Pasti Saber Nee akan senang!’ batin Shirou melihat batu raksasa jatuh dari langit

Batu ukuran raksasa ini adalah makam dewa terdahulu dari Ancient technology, yaitu sebuah makam yang berisi **sebagian** jiwa penguasa Naga Langit.

_“Wahai penguasa angkasa luas”_

_“Aku keturunanmu, memanggimu kedunia ini!”_

_“Wahai yang agung, perkenankanlah panggilanku!”_

_“Tunjukkan kekuasaanmu didunia ini! **Slifer the Sky Dragon**!!”_

Ketika Gilgamesh selesai menyelesaikan ritual pemanggilan leluhurnya, tiba-tiba saja batu cadas raksasa itu bersinar terang. Kemudian, munculah makhluk bersisik merah raksasa, bersayap lebar, memiliki dua mulut, dan ekor yang panjang.

**GROAAAAAAARRR!!!**

Gara-gara kemunculan pecahan jiwa Ancient Dragon itu, tiba-tiba saja tanah retak menumpahkan magma keudara, angin topan raksasa bermunculan disekitarnya menjulur kelangit. Awan gelap menutupi cahaya bulan, Petir dan halilintar saling menyambar bersahutan.

‘Uwaa.. kali ini, ternyata Gilgamesh benar-benar serius. Sampai-sampai mengeluarkan harta-harta berharga miliknya tanpa peduli dengan dunia disekitarnya. Sangat jarang Gilgamesh diparalel lain menggunakanya’ batin Shirou senang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Seharusnya Armor yang mengisap _Mana_ dari sekitar, dan naga langit pembawa kehancuran itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan dengan mudah kedunia rapuh ini tanpa menimbulkan bencana disekitarnya.

Semakin lama mereka tinggal didunia, semakin banyak energi kehidupan yang dimakanya. Karena itulah, tumbuh-tumbuhan dan hewan serta mahluk hidup disekitarnya akan mati secara perlahan.

Manusia dan hewan yang masih hidup disekitar kota Fuyuki dan menyaksikan keajaiban ini tidak akan pernah sempat menceritakanya kepada makhluk hidup lainya.

Karena jiwa mereka menjadi sumber _Mana_ bagi dua pusaka milik Gilgamesh ini. Mereka semua akan mati dan menyisakan tubuh yang mengering layaknya busung lapar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

‘Aniki, boleh aku pinjam Reality Marble milikmu? Kalau dibiarkan saja, kota Fuyuki akan benar-benar menjadi menjadi kota mati dan hancur total’

[Bukankah sudah hacur sejak tadi?] jawab EMIYA dengan datarnya

‘Boleh pinjam atau tidak, nih?’

[Ya.. ya.. pakai saja sesukamu. Kalau kau memakai Reality Marble milikmu, permainan ini akan berakhir dengan cepat. Dan itu tidak seru]

‘Terima kasih aniki! Kau yang terbaik! Muach!’

[Hei! aku masih normal! Aku tidak terima dengan suara ciuman darimu!]

‘Bhuu~... itukan cuma suara? Aku tidak benar-benar menciumu kok’

[Arghh.. diam! Sudah, pakai saja Reality Marble milikku. Dan kalahkan si sombong itu!]

‘Iya.. iya... hahh~... giliran Aniki yang digodain, malah tidak suka‘ batin Shirou, seraya memulai aria milik Anikinya.

Sebenarnya, Shirou bisa saja menggunakan Reality Marble miliknya, tapi, untuk melakukanya, 27 magical sirkuit normal tidaklah cukup. Dan meskipun bisa, cuma bisa bertahan selama dua atau tiga detik. Sebab itulah, dia meminjam milik reality marble EMIYA yang saat ini bergabung didalam tubuhnya.

Selain itu, sesuai kata-kata EMIYA. Meskipun tanpa kendali/keinginan Shirou, Reality Marble milikknya akan membunuh Gilgamesh dengan sendirinya walaupun tanpa diperintah.

Karena, **dunia** Reality marble milik Shirou tidak ‘sejinak’ milik EMIYA.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sementara Saber mulai melawan Gilgamesh dan menembakkan beberapa Excaliblast kearah Naga merah. Shirou yang masih dilindungi dinding [Permanent Sword] memulai Aria milik EMIYA.

_._

_He is the bone of his sword._

_Steel is his body, and fire is his blood._

_He has created over a thousand blades._

_Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain._

_He has withstood pain to create weapons._

_Never alone, striving for Utopia!._

_There are no regrets._

_This is the only path!_

_His whole life was…_

**_[Unlimited Blade Works]!!_ **

.

Setelah selesai melantunkan Aria milik EMIYA, tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada disekitar mereka berubah.

Tidak ada lagi puing-puing bangunan Kota Fuyuki.

Saat ini yang ada hanyalah hamparan ladang tandus luas tanpa rumput dengan pedang yang menancap memenuhi pemandangan di daratan, sedangkan dilangit terdapat awan kelam dengan Gear yang berputar menggantung diangkasa

“Hoo~ Kouyu Kekkai (reality marble)? Menarik, ternyata kau adalah Magus yang benar-benar pantas menjadi lawan bertarung denganku. Meskipun, tentu saja aku masih yang terhebat. Huahaha!”

“Jadi, apa kau bersedia mengakhiri ini dengan [Ea]? Asal kau tahu, 27 sirkuit milikku tidak bisa menahan Reality Marble ini cukup lama. Jadi mari kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini secepatnya” ucap Shirou yang menghilangkan dinding pedang [Permanent Sword] yang ada disekitarnya.

“Diam kau Mongrel!! Kau tidak berhak memerintah Raja!”

“Ya.., ya.. ya.. terserah kau sajalah. Kenapa sih, Villain selalu banyak omong?”

“Kukuku.. apa kau tidak takut? Lihat, saat ini Saber milikmu tidak bisa melindungimu. Gadis merepotkan itu sedang disibukkan melawan dewa Naga Penguasa Langit Slifer of Sky Dragon!”

“Hmm, bukanya itu hanya pecahan kecil jiwa dewa naga langit??” tanya Shirou seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

‘Ugh! Da-dari mana Mongrel ini mengetahuinya? Tidak! Itu tidak penting, saat ini dia adalah mangsaku! Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangiku kali ini!’ batin Gilgamesh yang sempat terkejut dengan penuturan Shirou

“Diamlah! Mongrel seperimu seharusnya tetap menatap ketanah! Kalau kau mencoba menatap surga; tempat dimana sanga raja tinggal; artinya kau harus menerima ajalmu!! Mongrel!!” ucap Gilgamesh seraya memunculkan **[Original Excalibur]** dari Gate Babylon miliknya, kemudian melesat kearah Shirou dengan cepat.

Di Reality Marble ini tertanam pedang dimana-mana, sehingga Shirou bisa dengan mudah membuat mereka menjadi [Hiraishin Kunai]. Karena itulah, ketika Gilgamesh menebaskan pedang miliknya kearah Shirou, Magus muda itu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Gilgamesh, lalu menusukkan sebuah kunai tepat ketengkuk Gilgamesh dan menembus lehernya.

Crassshh!!

“OhoK!!”

Darah segar pun keluar dari tengkuk Gilgamesh, namun Gilgamesh masih berdiri dan langsung mensabetkan **Excaliblast** kepada Shirou. Tapi, Shirou menghilang kembali dan muncul diudara seraya melemparkan beberapa Kunai kearah Gilgamesh. Dan Gilgamesh pun menyambut kunai-kunai itu dengan Invicible Air miliknya.

Pertarungan ini berlangsung dalam hitungan detik.

“Sialan kau Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau melukaiku!” ucap Gilgamesh dengan wajah merah dan urat-urat memenuhi pelipisnya karena teramat marah. Meskipun luka ditengkuknya sudah sembuh, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

“Hee.. tapi, sepertinya [High Regeneration] milikmu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan Kunai ini tidak memiliki ketajaman yang cukup kuat untuk menebas kepalamu keseluruhan” ucap Shirou.

Karena [Hiraishin Kunai] hanya pisau pendek dengan Rank B+. Konseptual Noble Phantasm ini bukan digunakan untuk saling beradu, melainkan digunakan karena kemampuan Spesial Khusus teleportasi.

Ketika Gilgamesh berlari kearah Shirou, Magus muda yang sudah mengetahui rencana simple Gilgamesh inipun menteleportkan dirinya 1 km dibelakang Archer Gold.

Kemudian Shirou mentrace 8 [Gae Bolg] full rank dan menembakkanya kearah Gilgamesh yang berbalik, lalu kembali melesat kearahnya.

Bagi Shirou yang memiliki afinitas [Element] dan [Origin] yang lebih tinggi dari Shirou lainya, tentu membuat Noble Phantasm di reality marble menjadi jauuuuuuuh lebih dan teramat mudah.

Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr! Dhuarr!

[Gae Bolg] Full rank pun tidak bisa menembus Armor super keras itu.

Shirou pun kembali melakukan teleportasi dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan berkali kali mencoba melemparkan Noble Phantasm Favoritenya seperti: [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budgie], [Ruler Breaker], [Caliburn], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Eclipse], [Elucidator], [Bluer Rose], [Black Night] dan lainya.

Namun itu semua bisa ditepis oleh Gilgamesh dengan mudah.

Gilgamesh juga tidak ingin kalah. Dia berkali-kali melemparkan beragam Noble Phantasm dari [Gate Babylon] miliknya, sekaligus menembakkan Holy Blast Excalibur kearah Shirou, namun selalu saja dihindari dengan teleportasi [Hiraishin Kunai].

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Shirou pun semakin kesulitan dalam usaha melukai Gilgamesh.

Karena saat ini, Archer Gold itu menggunakan penutup kepala yang mirip sebuah Full Helm, yang merupakan bagian dari set [Gilgamesh Armor].

Sehingga menyerang bagian kepala tidak lagi menjadi pilihan.

Ternyata kali ini Gilgamesh sudah mempelajari ‘sedikit’ kesalahanya. Sepertinya dia tidak sebodoh Gilgamesh yang ada di paralel lain yang memilih bertarung tanpa penutup kepala.

Mungkin, itu dikarenakan, Gilgamesh didunia ini menganggap Shirou adalah musuh yang patut dilawan dengan serius.

Mereka berdua pun saling mengincar celah satu sama lain.

Dengan nafas memburu, Shirou yang tidak memiliki kecepatan seperti Gilgamesh hanya bisa menghindar menggunakan skill teleportasi dari [Hirashin Kunai].

Kali ini, dengan menggunakan pedang hasil fushion/gabungan [Durandal], [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budghie], dan [Ruler Breaker], Shirou berusaha menembus pertahanan Armor milik Gilgamesh.

Trankkk!!!!

Armor Gilgamesh pun bisa ditembus oleh pedang gabungan ini.

Namun, luka yang didapat Gilgamesh tidak terlalu dalam, juga armor yang berhasil dirusak itu ternyata memiliki efek regenerasi tinggi sehingga bisa memperbaiki dengan sendirinya.

Selain itu, Armor itu terbuat dari logam yang sangat kuat.

[Gilgamesh Armor] yang dimunculkan dari [Gate Babylon] bukanlah Noble Phantasm yang terbuat dari kumpulan _Mana_ , melainkan Orginal Armor asli yang terbentuk dari logam super keras langka yang saat ini hampir tidak bisa ditemui lagi.

Bahkan, [Gae Dearg] saja tidak bisa menembusnya, karena armor itu terbuat dari logam bukan _Mana._

Meskipun Shirou mengetahui detail tentang kemampuan Armor itu, tetap saja merusaknya adalah pekerjaan yang sulit. Untuk melakukan kerusakan padanya diperlukan kekuatan atau **kemampuan seorang [Dewa]**!!

Karena itulah, Shirou sebelumnya mencoba batas kemampuan [Gilgamesh Armor] dengan melemparkan bermacam senjata.

Sampai akhirnya Shirou memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan pedang hasil gabungan (fushion) dari efek berbagai Noble Phantasm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kemunculan [Gilgamesh Armor] dan [Slifer the Sky Dragon] sebenarnya berada diluar sekenario Shirou. Karena itulah dia tidak bisa berbuat gegabah dan harus lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi, itulah bagian yang menyenangkan. Dimana dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berada diluar perkiraan Perfect Analysisnya.

Jadi, paling tidak dirinya tidak bosan melawan King Uruk paralel ini.

‘Ternyata sang Raja Uruk yang serius, cukup menarik! Seandainya dia membuka seluruh [Gate Babylon] miliknya, pasti lebih menarik!’ batin Shirou seraya melakukan teleport sejauh 870 meter.

Sesekali, dalam pertarungan Shirou melawan Gilgamesh, keduanya saling adu siapa yang paling banyak lempar senjata layaknya seperti anak kecil yang main lempar-lemparan.

Kadang-kadang Gilgamesh juga memunculkan bermacam koleksi tameng miliknya untuk membuat Shirou tidak bisa mendekat dengan dirinya.

Meskipun Armor miliknya tidak akan hancur karena memiliki regenerasi tinggi dan luka-lukanya bisa sembuh.

Terluka karena Noble Phantasm campuran milik Shirou sangatlah tidak menyenangkan dan terasa sangat sakit!

Dengan menggunakan [Hiraishin Kunai], Shirou beberapa kali berhasil menancapkan pedang gabungan [Durandal], [Gae Dearg], [Gae Budghie], dan [Ruler Breaker] ketubuh Gilgamesh.

Tapi, melukai saja tidak cukup untuk membunuh Gilgamesh.

Salah satu cara mengalahkan Gilgamesh ialah dengan memisah kepalanya dari tubuh.

Namun, saat ini usaha menebas leher Gilgamesh kini semakin sulit, karena selain Full Helm yang dikenakanya, saat ini Gil-kun juga memunculkan beberapa tameng miliknya untuk menjauhkan Shirou dari blinspot Raja Uruk itu.

Mungkin Gilgamesh tidak ingin lagi merasakan bagaimana sebuah pedang menancap dilehernya atau dibeberapa bagian tubuh lainya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pertarungan mereka pun terus berlangsung menjadi semakin sengit.

Dan semakin lama pertarungan berlangsung, tubuh Shirou yang merupakan tubuh **manusia** yang direinforcement mulai menampakkan batasanya.

Sekarang, giliran Shirou yang hanya bisa melarikan diri dan bertahan dari serangan bertubi Gilgamesh. Memiliki Perfect Struktual atau tidak, bukanlah kunci kemenangan kali ini.

Cara lain yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh Gilgamesh adalah dengan menggunakan satu serangan yang sangat teramat besar. Atau dengan mengecoh sang raja, lalu membunuhnya dengan cara yang lebih licik.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Disisi lain, laser demi laser raksasa yang menyerupai Railgun berkali-kali disemburkan dari dua mulut sang penguasa langit. Serangan ‘Breath’ itu menghancurkan dan menghanguskan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Namun, entah karena keberuntungan atau kesialan.

Saber yang memiliki Armor, Pedang dan Sihir anti-Dragon berhasil menangkis, menghindar atau melompat kemudian berusaha menyerang balik sang Dragon dengan **Excaliblast Slayer** miliknya.

Ini bukan lagi pertarungan antara Naga dan Servant, melainkan pertarungan dua monster yang berusaha saling memakan. Pertarungan liar dua monster buas yang memporak-porandakan dunia disekitarnya.

Seandainya mereka masih dikota Fuyuki, tidak diragukan lagi, satu atau beberapa kota lain disekitar sudah menjadi korban dari Laser ExcaliBlast atau Laser Holy Breath yang nyasar.

Karena kedua serangan ini benar-benar **_‘menyapu daratan’_** dengan arti yang sesungguhnya.

Sesekali Saber melihat Masternya yang selalu berteleport dari tempat-ketempat lain untuk menyerang atau bertahan dari Gilgamesh.

‘Fufu, Sepertinya Shirou dan EMIYA bersenang-senang’ batin Saber, seraya melihat Shirou yang meskipun sedang terdesak memiliki senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

Crackk!

Akhirnya, retakan mulai terlihat di langit Reality Marble milik EMIYA setelah berkali-kali mendapatkan serangan dari servant Saber dan pecahan jiwa **Slifer of Sky Dragon.**

‘Sepertinya reality marble ini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Hmm.. mungkin sekalian saja kuhancurkan dengan seranganku berikutnya?’ batin Saber, seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sihir angin, kemudian melompat diudara dengan cepat menjauh dari sang Naga.

‘Shirou!! Bisakah kau membuat Naga Merah itu tak bergerak untuk sesaaat?? Aku akan menghabisinya dengan serangan terkuatku’ batin Saber yang saat ini ada diudara, seraya menggunakan hubungan Link Servant-Master.

Dari kejauhan Shirou yang terdesak oleh Gilgamesh hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mendapati ini, Saber pun mengangkat Exalibur Slayer milik keatas, dan mengumpulkan _mana_ disekitarnya.

“GROAAAAAA!!!” sang Naga pun berusaha mengumpulkan partikel dimulutnya untuk ditembakkan kearah servant Saber

Ketika melihat Shirou melirik kearah Saber, Gilgameshpun juga mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Saber yang masih mengumpulkan mana dari sekitar.

“Mogrel! Tak akan kubiarkan rencana apapun milik kalian berhasil!!” ucap Gilgamesh seraya berusaha menggunakan [Gate Babylon] miliknya hendak menembak kearah saber.

Namun, berhasil digagalkan oleh Shirou dengan menembakkan Noble Phantasm tingkat rendah yang baru saja di tracenya sejumlah portal [Gate Babylon].

Dalam kesempatan ini, Shirou juga menggunakan teleportasi dan muncul dihadapan Gilgamesh.

“Trace: **[Swords of Revealing Light]!!** ”ucap Shirou ‘setelah’ mensabetkan [Hirasihin Kunai] kearah Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh yang masih belum mengetahui fungsi kunai itupun berusaha menangkisnya dengan [Nandaka Sword]. Tapi, ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Karena saat itu pula, Shirou melepas peganganya dari kunai dan menteleportasikan Gilgamesh yang masih bersentuhan dengan kunai keatas tubuh Slifer of Sky Dragon.

Tepat pada saat itu, tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit 3 pedang raksasa yang terbuat dari cahaya, kemudian menancap ditanah disekitar Gilgmaesh dan Slifer of Sky Dragon.

“Mongrel! Berani-beraninya kau melarikan diri darik-“ Gilgamesh yang berusaha melesat kembali kearah Shirou terkejut, karena mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bergerak.

“Mongrel!! Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku!! Katakan!! Ini perintah dari Raja!!” bentak Gilgamesh yang tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya sedikitpun.

“Hm? Meskipun sangat absurb dan bodoh memberitahukan kemampuan senjata milikmu pada orang lain dimedan tempur, aku akan melakukanya kali ini. Karena aku merasa kasihan padamu, dan sekalian mencoreng harga dirimu sebagai King of Heroes. Hahahaha!” ejek Shirou

“Grrrr...... apa katamu?? Akan kubunuh KAU!!”

“Hahaha.. Baa~ka! Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku mengatakanya padamu! Mengamuklah! Meraunglah! Sesali kebodohanmu! Hahaha!”.

Mendengar perkataan Shirou, dengan marah Gilgamesh kembali membuka lebar [Gate Babylon] miliknya dan menembakkan ribuan Noble Phantasm kearah Shirou.

Dan seperti biasa, Shirou kembali menghilang dengan teleportasi miliknya menuju tempat lain yang berada diarah berlawanan dari serangan Gil-kun. Sepertinya sang Raja Uruk tidak mempelajari dari kesalahanya.

Gilgamesh yang memiliki ego terlampau tinggi dan mudah dipancing kemarahanya bukan lawan Shirou yang tetap _Cool_ , dan selalu menggunakan _Perfect Structual Analysis_ nya. Sehingga Shirou dengan mudah bisa mengetahui isi pikiran sang Raja Uruk dan merencanakan selangkah lebih dulu didepannya.

Sementara itu, Saber yang sejak tadi mengumpulkan mana pada Excalibur miliknya mulai memngambil posisi siap menembakkan Full Power [Excalibur Slayer].

Menyadari akan mana padat dalam jumlah besar yang terkonsentarsi diatasnya, Gilgamesh memalingkan wajahnya keatas.

King of Heroes menyaksikan Saber yang dikelilingi oleh partikel emas dan merah, layaknya sang _waifu_ miliknya **Arturia Pendragon** disaat hendak menembakkan Full power Excalibur pada Caster di Holy Grail keempat.

“Tak akan kubiarkan!!” teriak Gilgamesh, berusaha menembakkan Nobles Phantasm miliknya kearah Saber.

Namun, Shirou yang sudah mengetahui rencana Gilgamesh, langsung menembakkan sejumlah Noble Phansam tingkat rendah kesemua portal Bablyon dan menggagalkan usaha Gilgamesh untuk menembaki Saber dengan Noble Phantasm dari Gate miliknya.

“Mongrel!!! Sampai kapan kau menganggu ku!!”

“Hhh.. Hhhh.. Kau ini bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan menggagalkan usahamu melukai Saber nee!” ucap Shirou yang mulai **terengah** , sepertinya bukan hanya stamina tubuhnya, tapi _Mana_ miliknya juga mulai terkuras. Apakah ini disebabkan terlalu lama bersenang-senang melawan Gilgamesh? Apakah ini disebabkan karena terlalu banyak men _trace_ Noble Phantasm? Atau karena Saber yang mengisap _Mana_ miliknya untuk menggunakan Serangan Full Power? Atau karena-

Shirou menghentikan alur pikiranya, karena saat ini Saber mengucapkan kata-kata favorite muliknya.

**“EX-“**

“Sialan kau MONGRELLLLLLLL!!!!!” kutuk Gilamesh dengan wajah sangat murka kearah Shirou yang selalu saja mengejeknya.

**“CALIBUR!!!”**

DHUUUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyilaukan memenuhi langit. Seperti sebuah air terjun cahaya raksasa berdiameter lebih dari 450 meter dimuntahkan dari langit menghantam Gilgamesh dan Naga penguasa langit yang masih tidak bisa bergerak gara-gara **[Swords of Revealing Light]**. Sebuah Noble Phantasm dari Zaman yang sama dengan Slifer of Sky Dragon. Pedang cahaya raksasa yang merupakan **_Konseptual Noble Phantasm_** Rank A++. Senjata yang tidak bisa melukai mahkluk lain, melainkan hanya membuat siapapun yang terkurung didalam nya tidak bisa bergerak sebanyak 3 giliran, errr masksudnya selama 30 detik. Efek ini hanya bisa dibatalkan dengan sihir pembatal yang memiliki Rank yang sama atau lebih.

Jadi, ‘seandainya’ Gilgamesh saat itu lebih tenang dan fokus, tidak marah maupun tergesa-gesa. Mungkin dia bisa membatalkanya dengan salah satu Noble phantasm miliknya. Tentu saja, ini akan terjadi ‘jika’ Archer Gold itu mengetahui ‘cara’ membatalkanya.

.

Bersamaan dengan ledakan super besar, seluruh Reality Marble milik EMIYA hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Tap!

Saber melompat dari udara dan mendarat tepat disamping Shirou yang sedang tersandar disalah satu puing reruntuhan dari sebuah gedung. Karena saat ini semuanya kembali ke dunia normal

“Shirou, kau tidak apa?” tanya Saber prihatin seraya memegang tangan kanan Shirou yang seluruh berkeringat.

“Hahh.. Hahh.... Ti-tidak apa Saber Nee... Sebentar lagi juga baikan. [Avalon] sedang berusaha keras menyeimbangkan metabolisme tubuhku setelah menggunakan _Mana_ terlalu banyak. Hahh.. Hahh..”

[Heh, kalau bukan karena [Avalon] yang bekerja 100% mungkin sudah lama kau mati. Tubuh manusiamu tidak cocok digunakan bertarung melawan Servant. **Bukan,** normalnya manusia tidaklah mungkin melawan Servant seperti dirimu!] ucap EMIYA dengan nada menggurui, seraya menyambung link pada Saber dan Shirou.

Ya, sesuai dengan perkataan EMIYA, karena [Avalon] lah, tubuh Shirou yang menggunakan _max reinforcement_ bisa bertahan melawan Gilgamesh sampai sekarang.

“Aniki, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu yang saat masih muda dulu dan hanya seorang 3rd rate Magus juga pernah melawan Gilgamesh” ucap Shirou dengan nada sarkasme disela nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Sepertinya [Avalon] yang bekerja 100% sudah menyembuhkan sebagian besar kelehan yang diderita Shirou.

[Cih! Yang kulawan saat itu hanya Gil-kun yang terlewat sombong. Wajar saja aku bisa mengalahkanya] gerutu EMIYA.

“Kalian berdua memang benar-benar bodoh!” ucap Saber seraya menjentik dahi Shirou dan menghasilkan kata “Ittai!(sakit!)” dari lelaki berambut merah itu.

“Tapi, aku suka dengan diri kalian yang keras kepala dalam berusaha seperti itu” lanjut Saber seraya memberikan senyum angel terindahnya.

Pada detik itu, senyum dari Saber berhasil membuat EMIYA dan Shirou terpana akan keindahan malaikat cantik yang turun kebumi. Kedua wajah lelaki canggung ini bersemu merah dan jantung keduanya berdegup kencang.

[Oi! Dia jatahku! Ingat itu, **_Otouto_**!] ucap EMIYA yang kali ini hanya menyambung link kepada Shirou.

‘Tapi, kalau Saber nee ingin melakukan ‘NTR’ denganku, apa boleh buat bukan?’ balas Shirou menggoda Anikinya.

[Sialan kau! Adik tak tahu terima kasih!!]

‘Sama-sama Aniki mesum. Haha...’

Dan keduanya pun saling adu mulut, err.. batin(?) untuk sesaat.

“Hmm, apa yang kalian berdua katakan? Aku tidak mendenar suara Archer lagi?”tanya Saber memasang wajah bingung imutnya.

Namun sebelum Shirou menjawabnya. Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kepulan asap.

 **“GRAAAAAAA!!! TERKUTUK KAU MONGRELLLLLL!!!!”** Teriak Gilgamesh seraya berdiri dari tumpukkan Shield yang hangus dan meleleh disekitarnya.

Sepertinya sesaat sebelum **Excaliblast** menghantam Gilgamesh, dia sempat memunculkan Original [Rho Aias] dan tumpukan Shield terkuat lain miliknya.

Walaupun Shield Gilgamesh memiliki fungsi yang beragam, serangan Full Power dari saber berhasil membuat sebagian besar dari mereka hancur. Bahkan Naga Merah yang merupakan pecahan jiwa dari Slifer of Sky Dragon telah musnah tanpa sisa.

“Hee.. akhirnya kau sadar juga! Kukira kau akan pingsan untuk waktu yang cukup lama” ucap Shirou seraya menghiraukan ocehan Anikinya dikepalanya.

Tak terasa 30 detik telah berlalu, sehingga efek dari **[Swords of Revealing Light]** telah memudar dan Archer Gold bisa bergerak kembali.

“GRRRR!! Jangan remehkan kekuatan Armor milikku!!” geram Gilgamesh.

‘Oh, aku hampir kelupaan, Armor miliknya kan memiliki fungsi yang hampir sama dengan [Avalon], bahkan armornya bisa dengan mudah menghisap _Mana_ dari Leyline’ pikir shirou.

“Hmmm, ya sudah. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini? Apakah sudah saatnya kita memasuki Final Stage?”

“Diam kau Mongel!! Kali ini aku akan sungguh-sungguh menghancurkanmu!! Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan sang penguasa yang sesungguhnya!!” teriak Gilgamesh seraya memunculkan kunci [Ea] ditanganya. Lalu membukanya.

Sedangkan Shirou hanya membiarkan Gilgamesh melakukanya.

‘Hahh..~ sebenarnya aku mulai bosan mendengarkan kata-kata ‘mongrel inilah’, ‘mongrel itulah’, jadi lebih baik aku diam saja. Akan merepotkan adu mulut dengan Vilain yang congkak seukuran Gilgamesh. Dan sepertinya, dia akan memulai ritual _Monologe Vilain_ nya setelah ini’

“Saat ini, aku sudah mengetahui wujud sebenarnya dari seorang Emiya Shirou. Kau hanyalah magus pengecut yang selalu melarikan diri dalam pertarungan. Selalu menggunakan cara licik dalam pertempuran. Demi memenangkannya, kau membuang harga dirimu dan melakukan tipu muslihat hal yang memalukan untuk seorang Hero! Aku sangat membencimu! Aku akan melenyapkanmu tanpa sisa! Aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu! Aku sendirilah yang akan menunjukkan kepadamu betapa kerasnya kenyataan. Aku lah yang terkuat.. bla.. bla..“

Sementara itu, Shirou dan Saber hanya menghela nafas ketika mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari Gilgamesh.

‘Hhhh~ sejak awal aku kan memang bukan seorang hero. Aku hanya magus, manusia normal pengguna Magecraft yang melawan ‘Servant Super Gilgamesh’ dengan menggunakan semua trik dan kemampuan milikku. Sejak awal kemampuanku dan dirinya berbeda sangat jauh. Bukankah hal normal untuk menggunakan otak ketika melawan kekerasan? Apa dia tidak pernah belajar tentang **_rasionalitas_**? Hhhhh~... saat ini _Mana_ milikku hanya 14%, sedangkan Saber nee 21%. Apa boleh buat, aku akan meng _alter_ dan me _reinforcement_ Magical Sirkuit milikku. Sepertinya, pertarungan ini pada akhirnya akan ditentukan dengan serangan [Ea]. Padahal, sudah kukatakan sejak awal untuk menggunakan Noble Phantasm Anti-World itu atau [Enkidu]. Ehh.. dia malah bersikeras untuk memperpanjang pertarungan. Akhirnya, fic chapter ini hampir seluruhnya adegan pertarungan yang merepotkan’

“Shirou, kau sedang apa? Gilgamesh masih melakukan ceramah sambil mulai mengumpulkan _Mana_ disenjata aneh yang baru dimunculkanya. Sedangkan _Mana_ milikku-“ucapan Saber terpotong oleh Shirou.

“Tenang, Saber nee, kali ini giliranku yang akan melindungimu. Lebih baik kau berdiri tepat dibelakangku” ucap Shirou, sementara Saber hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapanya, karena dirinya sudah diceritakan tentang kemampuan Shirou yang sesungguhnya.

Kemudian Shirou pun mengalter dan mereinforcement Magical Sirkuit miliknya.

Sehingga yang awalnya hanya berupa 27 Magical Sirkuit Normal, kini menjadi memiliki Output 10 kali lipat, yaitu 270 High Magical Sirkuit. Namun, efek sampingnya mode tempur ini hanya bisa bertahan selama sejam lebih.

Dan, karena akan berbahaya jika menahan serangan Anti-World milik Gilgamesh di didunia nyata, maka Shirou pun akan menggunakan reality marble lagi.

Kali ini bukanlah milik EMIYA, melainkan miliknya sendiri.

“# ( { [ { ( - **I - _Am_ \- The - _Sword_ \- ** ) } ] } ) #”

Meskipun satu kalimat singkat, satu kalimat mudah yang diucapkan keluar dari mulut Shirou, tapi seakan-akan milyaran **_Aria_** yang sama terucap dan bergabung menjadi satu, membuat setiap huruf yang terlontar ini terdengar sangat berat.

Membuat siapapun yang ada disektarnya menyadari akan ada sesuatau yang aneh, sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang asing akan muncul kedunia ini.

“. . . .” Gilgamesh terhenti dari ceramahnya

“. . . .” Saber meneguk ludahnya dibelakang Shirou

“. . . .” Dunia hanya bisa diam tak bersuara.

Beberapa detik hanya diisi dengan diam. Tidak ada terlihat perubahan apapun disekitar.

Tak ada komentar dari siapapun

Sampai, akhirnya Gilgamesh tidak sabar lagi dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut dikepalanya.

“Mongrel!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi!! Apa yang baru saja kau-”ucap Gilgamesh seraya mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba saja...

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Puluhan tumpukan pedang menusuk tubuh Gilgamesh dari berbagai arah. Pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh armor Gilgamesh dari sekitar tanah yang akan dipijaknya layaknya sebuah selimut tebal.

Semua pedang ini berhasil menembus God Slaying Armor dan tubuhnya tanpa ampun (kecuali bagian kepala, karena Shirou belum ingin membunuhnya)

“Ohok!!!” Gilgamesh memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian dia berusaha menembakan Ea, namun dia mendapati bahwa dirinya tidak memegang pusaka berharga miliknya itu.

Sepertinya [Ea] terlepas ketika seluruh tubuhnya ditusuk oleh puluhan pedang.

Saat ini, dirinya tidak bisa bergerak karena tidak hanya bagian Vital, tapi semua persendian miliknyapun ditembus oleh pedang-pedang milik Shirou.

Meski demikian, Gilgamesh masih hidup dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini karena efek regenerasi dari armornya yang berusaha keras untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

‘Kenapa pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba? Darimana mereka datan-’ dalam menahan rasa sakit tak tertahankan, Gilgamesh yang masih sadar tiba-tiba menyaksikan perubahan diseluruh permukaan tanah yang ada disekitarnya.

Dengan cepat semuanya berubah menjadi pedang.

Tidak, bukan hanya permukaan tanah! Tapi bebatuan, puing-puing bangunan kota, dan semua yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi tumpukan pedang.

Pedang, pedang, pisau, pedang, pedang, tombak, pedang, pedang, halberd, pedang, pedang, keris, pedang, pedang , pedang, katana, pedang, pedang , pedang, golok, pedang, pedang , pedang, sabit, pedang, pedang dan **beratus juta** atau **berjuta milyar** tumpukan pedang memenuhi seluruh inci pandanganya. Sampai-sampai rumput maupun tanah tidak terlihat karena tertimbun dengan lautan pedang.

“I-ini??” ucap Gilgamesh takjub melihat pandangan disekitarnya.

Berbeda dari reality marble yang dimasukinya sebelumnya, dimana saat itu berupa hamparan ladang tandus luas dengan pedang yang menancap memenuhi pemandangan. Kali ini tidak ada apapun disekitarnya selain **tumpukan pedang tanpa akhir**.

Tumpukkan pedang yang membentuk gunung-gunung besar.

Semua pedang dengan berbagai jenis, berbagai kualitas, berbagai ukuran, berbagai era, berbagai paralel, dan berbagai dimensi tertumpuk satu sama lain.

“Selamat datang di **Reality Marble** milikku, [ **Unlimited Blade Worlds]**! Disinilah tempat dirimu berakhir King of Heroes. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku karena kau kuberi kesempatan untuk melihat koleksi pedang dari semua ‘ **SHIROU’** yang ada” ucap Shirou.

“Ohok!! Mongrel, Aku tidak peduli hal itu! Yang –Ohok-lebih penting, ap-apa yang kau lakukan? -Ohok-Kenapa benda-benda terkutuk ini bisa menembus armor milik-Ohok-ku?”

“Hmm.............” Shirou hanya bergumam, berfikir, apakah dia harus menjelaskan pada King Uruk ini? atau tidak??

Apakah dia harus menjelaskan bahwa puluhan pedang yang bersarang dan menembus God Slaying Armor milik Gilgamesh sehingga mirip seperti kaktus ini adalah pedang-pedang yang memiliki legenda sebagai God Slayer dan pedang-pedang yang memiliki Divine Construct, Anti Matter, atau Anti-Divine didalamnya?

Sejak awal, Shirou bisa saja menggunakan pedang-pedang ini untuk membunuh Gilgamesh, tapi karena dia tidak ingin dibilang _Gary Sue_ , atau _Over Perfect_. Jadi dia tidak ingin menggunakanya.

Tapi, karena sudah mengaktifkan **Original Reality Marble** miliknya, Shirou pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainanya.

Karena, lama kelamaan dia juga nantinya akan menggunaakan Noble Phantasm Anti-God dan Anti-Divine ini.

“Mogre-Ohok! Lepaskan-Ohok- Aku Seger-Ohok-a!”ucap Gilgamesh dengan susah payah.

Jangankan mengambil [Ea] yang tergeletak disamping Gilgamesh, memunculkan [Gate Babylon] saja tidak bisa. Karena saat ini seluruh _Mana_ miliknya terfokus untuk menyembuhkan puluhan luka fatal dibagian vital seperti jantung, hati, ginjal, paru-paru, persendian, dan lainya.

“Maaf Gilgamesh kun, sudah kubilang sebelumnya bahwa aku akan mengakhiri permainan ini bukan? Aku sudah bosan bermain-main dan mendengarkan ocehanmu. Kau terlalu menyedihkan dan tak pantas untuk menjadi lawanku! Dan tentu saja, meskipun kau bertanya kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, tentu aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk itu. Hahaha..!” ucap Shirou seraya menyaksikan Gilgamesh yang terlihat sangat kesakitan berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya.

“Hmm.... meskipun begitu, sepertinya Efek regenerasi armor milikmu benar-benar hebat. Seharusnya kau sudah mati beberapa saat yang lalu”

“TERKUTUK Kau-Ohok-! Lepaskan Aku dari sini! Atau-Ohok- Aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan [Ea]!!-Ohok-”

“Hah..... baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaamu terbebas dari siksaan ini. Tentu yang kumaksud adalah Mati. Trace: [ **Atomic Sword]** Activate!” ucap Shirou dengan suara dingin.

“Mongre-AAARRRGHHHHHH!!!!” Gilgamesh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan, jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan efek penyembuhnya tidak berfungsi dan digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti jantung, ginjal, hati, otak, tulang, dan seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Saat ini, dari mata, hidung, mulut dan telinga Gilgamesh mengeluarkan darah segar. Armor emas yang dibanggakan olehnya diwarnai oleh warna darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh servant Gilgamesh itu.

‘Apa ini? Kenapa penyembuhan tidak berfungsi? Bukankah seluruh lukaku seharusnya masih bisa disembuhkan oleh efek regenerasi terus menerus dari Armorku? Dan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku sama sekali??’ batin Gilgamesh di antara sadar dan tidak, karena saat ini tubuhnya terasa sangat dan teramat sakit.

Seakan-akan seluruh sel dan pembuluh darahnya diputus oleh milyaran pedang micro yang sedikit demi sedikit memotong-motong dari dalam tubuhnya.

“Kau pasti kesakitan dan kebingungan bukan? Tapi maaf saja, aku ingin mengakhirinya dengan cepat. Selamat tinggal Gilgamesh” kali ini dengan nada datar.

“AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” teriak Gilgamesh mengerang kesakitan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mati, dan menghilang menjadi partikel prana.

Meskipun sebelumnya Gilgamesh ‘berusaha’ menggerakan tubuh, jari, syaraf ataupun sel tubuh untuk mengambil [Ea] yang terjatuh ditanah atau memunculkan [Gate Babylon], itu semua tidak berhasil dilakukanya.

Karena beberapa saat yang lalu **[Atomic Sword]** sudah menyebar disetiap inci tubuhnya dan mulai membunuhnya dari dalam.

Gilgamesh memuntahkan darah bukan karena efek Regenerasi Armornya tidak aktif, melainkan pedang-pedang super mikro ini mengerogoti tubuhnya tanpa henti.

Sejak awal Gilgamesh memasuki Reality Marble ini, **[Atomic Sword]** sudah menyebar diudara dengan bebas. Jadi, semakin banyak Gilgamesh bernafas, semakin banyak pedang ini yang masuk kedalam tubunya.

 **[Atomic Sword]** adalah sebuah Noble Phantasm Rank C+, pedang super mini dengan ukuran molekul atom.

Pedang ini bisa berkumpul memyerupai bentuk benda yang ada disekitarmu, seperti tanah, udara, air, bebetuan, pasir, dan lainya.

Pedang-pedang ini diciptakan oleh seorang ilmuan kedokteran dimasa depan disalah satu paralel lain, tepatnya tahun **200016 After Masehi**.

Tujuanya ialah untuk membunuh virus dan bakteri jahat yang ada didalam tubuh manusia.

Tapi, bisa juga digunakan untuk kejahatan dengan memotong sel, jaringan atau organ seseorang.

Dimasa depan, **[Atomic Sword]** digunakan dengan bantuan sebuah alat khusus. Namun bagi Shirou yang mengerti cara kerja dan pengendalian pedang super mini itu, dia bisa membunuh orang seperti Gilgamesh dengan mudah melalui dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak peduli sehebat apa perlindungan dari luar, asalkan Gilgamesh bernafas dan mengirup udara disekitar. Pedang-pedang mini yang awalnya dalam **[Mode Stand-By]** bisa diaktifkan Shirou dari jarak jauh kapan saja.

.

Dan holy Grail ke-lima pun berakhir pada malam ke dua.

Bersamaan dengan kematian Gilgamesh, ribuan manusia yang jiwanya dimakan oleh Artefak milik King Uruk, dan hancurnya 85% kota Fuyuki.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Reruntuhan Kota Fuyuki #

Saat ini, Shirou dan Saber sudah kembali dari Reality Marble [Unlimited Blade Worlds]. Mereka berdua berdiri ditengah tanah gembur dan puing-puing kota akibat serangan ribuan Noble Phantasm sebelumnya.

“Kali ini apa yang akan kita lakukan Aniki?”

[Pertama-tama kita akan menghancurkan Holy Grail seutuhnya, setelah itu mungkin mengunjungi Sakura, Rin, dan Ilya?]

“Oke. Jadi dimana Great Grail muncul kali ini?”

[Tadi siang (seteleh peledakan kediaman Matou), aku sudah meletakkan jantung Ilya dipusat ritual original Holy Grail]

“Jadi, dibawah Gunung Enzou?”

[Yep! Kau benar.]

“Baiklah, Saber-Nee bisa berjaga-jaga sebentar disekitar sini. Aku akan mencari posisi yang cukup tinggi untuk menghancurkan Grail”

“Berhati-hatilah, Shirou” ucap Saber.

Sementara itu, Shirou yang masih dalam mode tempur dengan output 270 Magical Sirkuit melakukan teleportasi keatas reruntuhan bangunan yang masih berdiri.

Ketika sudah berada di atas gedung, Shirou melakukan Struktual Analysis kesekitar.

“Hmm.. sepertinya benar-benar tidak ada makhluk hidup dalam lingkup 10Km dari sini. Baiklah, saatnya memusnahkan cawan tidak berguna” ucap Shirou seraya menghadap arah gunung Enzou.

Walaupun masih malam, dengan mata yang di _reinforcement_ Shirou masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kemudian dia men _trace_ tombak besar, seperti pipa dengan ujung yang runcing berukuran panjang 3 meter lebar 15 cm yang keseluruhan berwarna putih terang.

[Kurotama **V3.0** ], sesuai nama yang diberikan oleh penemu eksentrik, _kuro_ (black) dan _tama_ (ball), ketika mendapat benturan keras, tombak ini akan meledak dan memunculkan bola hitam berukuran 30 cm yang menghisap apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Dengan kata lain **‘Black Hole Mini’**

Senjata ini adalah tombak yang ditembakkan dari balista milik mecha kerajaan **[United Galaxy]** dalam perang dingin melawan **[Uni-Republik]**.

Tombak yang dilahirkan murni dari teknologi tahun 200016AfterMasehi. Tersusun dari 80% White Material, 15% Gray Material, dan 5% Anti Material.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Oi! Oi! OI! Kau serius mau menembakkan benda ini?? kau tahu akibatnya bukan?]

“Tentu saja. Setelah ku _alter_ , dan kutembakkan dengan busur kearah Gunung Enzou, akan terbentuk Black Hole Mini sebesar 30 cm bukan?”

[Ya, kau benar! Tapi, petimbangkan dulu sebelum menembakanya. Gunung Enzou tidak terbuat dari _Adamancore Metal_ seperti kebanyakan _Spaceship_ di tahun 200016AM. Apa kau lupa mempertimbangkan hal itu?]

“. . . . .” Shirou terdiam.

[Kau melupakanya?]

“A-aha ha ha.. Maaf Aniki, aku benar-benar melupakanya” ucap Shirou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian dia menghilangkan [Kurotama V3.0], dan memunculkan [Kurotama **V1.0** ] sebuah tombak dengan panjang 1 meter dan lebar 5 cm. Yang mana nantinya ‘hanya’ akan memunculkan Black Hole Mini sebesar 10 cm.

“Baiklah, aku akan menembakkanya dengan Minimum Output senjata ini” ucap Shirou yang kemudian meng _alter_ [Kurotama V1.0] menjadi anak panah, dan menembakkanya tanpa membuatnya menjadi **‘Broken Noble Phantasm’**.

Dzinggg!!!

Begitu anak panah dilepaskan dan mendarat dengan keras di Gunung Enzou, pada detik itu pula, munculah bola kecil yang mengsiap apapun disekitarnya tanpa ampun.

Grafitasi, molekul, Ion, udara, tanah, bebatuan, daratan, hutan, sungai, danau, dan apapun yang ada di Gunung Enzou dan sekitarnya dalam sekejap terkompres dan dilahap oleh bulatan hitam kecil.

Setelah 5 detik berlalu, Gunung Enzou dan sekitarnya, menghilang dari peta jepang. Menyisakan kawah bulat besar sempurna berdiameter sekitar 5 Km dan kedalama 2 km lebih.

“Fyuuuh... Akhirnya satu urusan selesai!!”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Karena kota Fuyuki hanya tersisa reruntuhan, Shirou akhirnya terpaksa berjalan kaki sementara waktu untuk pergi kekota sebelah.

Dengan Smartphone yang energi listriknya hampir habis, Shirou mengirim pesan kepada Ilya, Rin, dan Sakura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Dia menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dalam perjalan ke kota tetangga, Saitama.

Setelah sampai kekota itu, dia berencana akan pergi menyusul dengan pesawat menuju Hiroshima tempat tiga gadis muda itu menunggu. Dia juga meminta maaf kepada Taiga nee, Raiga Jii-chan dan temanya yang lain.

Dalam perjalanan kakinya, dia mendapatkan sepeda yang masih bisa dipakai, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan sepeda motor.

Dalam perjalananya dia melihat puluhan pesawat helikopter pengangkut milik Magus Association, Atlas, dan beberapa organisasi sihir lainya. Dengan Struktual Analysisnya Shirou bisa mengetahui bahwa didalamnya terdapat ratusan Magus dan beberapa Ancestor Dead Apostle.

Tentu saja sebelum helikopter itu lewat, Shirou sudah bersembunyi disuatu tempat yang bisa ditemukanya. Karena akan merepotkan kalau dia bertemu mereka sekarang.

Besok hari, pada jam 09.32.

Shirou akhirnya sampai di daerah barikade tentara khusus jepang, dan tenda pengungsian yang didirikan dikota Saitama.

Setelah itu Shirou melanjutkan perjalannya menuju bandara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada akhinya Shirou, Ilya, Sakura, dan Rin menetap di Hiroshima dengan damai.

Mereka berempat membeli komplek perumahan yang cukup luas, karena Raiga jichan, dan pasukan Yakuza miliknya juga memutuskan untuk tinggal disana. Apa boleh buat, Fuyuki mendapat kerusakan yang sangat parah akibat hujan ‘meteor’

Karena Fuyuki sudah hancur, dan tidak ada saksi mata yang bisa ditemukan. Kali ini Shirou tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk menutupi bukti keterlibatanya dengan Holy Grail War ke lima. Toh dia punya alibi yang kuat ketika kejadian berlangsung, yaitu diculik untuk pernikahan dengan Sakura. XD

Sedangkan Tohsaka Rin dan Ilya von Einzbern mengganti nama mereka dengan nama samaran. Karena nama asli mereka diketahui oleh pihak Association dan klan/keluarga mereka lainya. Sehingga saat ini status mereka berdua adalah : **Deceased** (mati) atau **Lost/Missing** (hilang)

Tapi, untuk Ilya sebenarnya dia tidak harus repot melakukanya, karena statusnya sebagai Homunculus yang tidak bisa tumbuh dan broken sudah tidak ada lagi. Sehingga tubuhnya mulai tumbuh layaknya anak-anak normal lainya.

Sedangkan Sakura, karena sebelumnya Shirou sudah meledakkan kediaman Matou dan sekitarnya. Maka tidak ada sedikitpun bukti yang bisa menghubungkan Sakura dengan Holy Grail War kali ini.

Beberapa minggu sejak hari kehancuran kota Fuyuki, berita nasional dan luar negri ramai membicarakan tentang efek radiasi meteor yang menyebabkan banyak tumbuhan, hewan dan manusia mati dalam keadaan kering seperti busung lapar.

Sehingga sebelumnya sempat terjadi larangan mendekati kota Fuyuki, untuk pemeriksaan jenis radiasi selama beberapa hari. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Setelah status karantina dihilangkan, siaran Tv mulai meliput dengan bebas akan bencana Fenomenal ini, mereka sering memperlihatkan video bekas reruntuhan kota Fuyuki, serta kawah-kawah yang terbentuk dari meteor. Terutama kawah paling besar yang ada di bekas Gunung Enzou.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Rumorpun kembali beredar._

Apakah semuanya benar-benar diakibatkan oleh meteor?

Bagaimana dengan kemunculan UFO yang melayang diudara kota Fuyuki sebelum bencana berlangsung?

Apakah alien benar-benar nyata?

Kenapa pihak Inggris (Association), Rusia (Einzbern Family) dan negara lain mengunjungi Fuyuki? Apakah itu karena adanya senjata pemusnah masal yang diciptakan?

Apakah akan ada meteor lain yang akan turun?

Ritual sihir mengakibatkan kehancuran besar di Fuyuki (berita Fiksi)

Monster mengamuk di kota Fuyuki.

Pertarungan super power Alien terjadi dibumi.

Raungan nyaring mahkluk misterius terdengar disaat terjadi bencana.

_Dan lain sebagainya_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Second Night-End

[Ending Version: **Good** ]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Omake!

.

“Um... Shirou, boleh aku bertanya” ucap Saber.

“Tentu” senyum manis Shirou.

“Kenapa kau menyiksa Gilgamesh seperti itu?”

“Tentu saja karena balasan setelah berani-beraninya kutu air seperti dia memanggilku yang Cool, Handsome, Awesome dan Fabulous ini dengan sebutan Mongrel. Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Sudah sepantasnya dia tersiksa seperti itu. Huahahaha!!!” jawab Shirou dengan nada villain

Sementara Saber hanya menepuk dahinya.

“Aku menyesal menanyakanya. Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan master aneh seperti dia?”.

[Kau tidak, perlu memikirkan hal seperti ini Artoria chan, itu adalah sebagian kepribadian dari dirinya diparalel lain yang memiliki ego setinggi Gilgamesh. Sebentar lagi juga normal]

“Baiklah, terserah padamu. Asalkan dia tidak bertingkah keterlaluan tidak masalah. Dan kuharap dia juga tidak ketularan penyakis Sarkastik Akut milikmu!”

[. . . . .] EMIYA hanya bisa diam, karena sepertinya itu sudah terlambat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	3. Another Ending

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Ending Version: **Normal** ]

Second Night-End

Some Unknown Paralel –End

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Tenang, Saber nee, kali ini giliranku yang akan melindungimu. Lebih baik kau berdiri tepat dibelakangku” ucap Shirou, sementara Saber hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapanya, karena dirinya sudah diceritakan tentang kemampuan Shirou yang sesungguhnya.

Kemudian Shirou pun mengalter dan mereinforcement Magical Sirkuit miliknya.

Sehingga yang awalnya hanya berupa 27 Magical Sirkuit Normal, kini menjadi memiliki Output 10 kali lipat, yaitu 270 High Magical Sirkuit. Namun, efek sampingnya mode tempur ini hanya bisa bertahan selama sejam lebih.

Dan, karena akan berbahaya jika menahan serangan Anti-World milik Gilgamesh di didunia nyata, maka Shirou pun akan menggunakan reality marble lagi.

Kali ini bukanlah milik EMIYA, melainkan miliknya sendiri.

“# ( { [ { (   **I - _Am_ \- The - _Sword_    **) } ] } ) #”

Meskipun satu kalimat singkat, satu kalimat mudah yang diucapkan keluar dari mulut Shirou, tapi seakan-akan milyaran **_Aria_** yang sama terucap dan bergabung menjadi satu, membuat setiap huruf yang terlontar ini terdengar sangat berat.

Membuat siapapun yang ada disektarnya menyadari akan ada sesuatau yang aneh, sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang asing akan muncul kedunia ini.

“. . . .” Gilgamesh terhenti dari ceramahnya

“. . . .” Saber meneguk ludahnya dibelakang Shirou

“. . . .” Dunia hanya bisa diam tak bersuara.

“. . . .”

“. . . .”

“. . . .”

Beberapa detik hanya diisi dengan diam. Tidak ada terlihat perubahan apapun disekitar.

Tak ada komentar dari siapapun

Sampai, akhirnya Gilgamesh tidak sabar lagi dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut dikepalanya.

“Mongrel!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi!! Apa yang baru saja-”

“Psssssttt... berhati-hatilah!” ucap Shirou seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya dimulut, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berisik.

“Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku Mongre-“ ucap Gilgamesh seraya mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba saja...

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

Ribuan tumpukan pedang mencoba menusuk tubuh Gilgamesh dari berbagai arah. Pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh armor Gilgamesh dari sekitar tanah yang akan dipijaknya layaknya sebuah selimut tebal.

Sebagian dari pedang berhasil menembus Armor miliknya, sebagian lain hanya menggores bagian luarnya.

“Ohok!!!” Gilgamesh memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian menembakan Ea kesekitar mementalkan pedang-pedang itu. Terlihat sebagian dari pedang hancur, dan sebagian lain masih utuh.

Gilgamesh lalu melompat keudara dimana salah satu Shield melayang sudah dimunculkanya.

‘Kenapa pedang-pedang ini muncul tiba-tiba? Darimana mereka datan-’ Gilgamesh terhenti dari pikiranya, karena tiba-tiba saja seluruh permukaan tanah yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi tumpukan pedang.

Tidak, bukan hanya permukaan tanah! Semua batu, puing-puing bangunan kota, semua yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi tumpukan pedang.

Pedang, pedang, pisau, pedang, pedang, tombak, pedang, pedang, halberd, pedang, pedang, keris, pedang, pedang , pedang, katana, pedang, pedang , pedang, golok, pedang, pedang , pedang, sabit, pedang, pedang dan **beratus juta** atau **berjuta milyar** tumpukan pedang memenuhi seluruh inci pandanganya. Sampai-sampai rumput maupun tanah tidak terlihat karena tertimbun dengan lautan pedang.

“I-ini??” ucap Gilgamesh takjub melihat pandangan disekitarnya.

Berbeda dari reality marble yang dimasukinya sebelumnya, dimana saat itu berupa hamparan ladang tandus luas dengan pedang yang menancap memenuhi pemandangan. Kali ini tidak ada apapun disekitarnya selain **tumpukan pedang tanpa akhir**.

Tumpukkan pedang yang membentuk gunung-gunung besar.

Semua pedang dengan berbagai jenis, berbagai kualitas, berbagai ukuran, berbagai era, berbagai paralel, dan berbagai dimensi tertumpuk satu sama lain.

“Selamat datang di **Reality Marble** milikku, [ **Unlimited Blade Worlds]**! Disinilah tempat dirimu berakhir King of Heroes. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku karena kau kuberi kesempatan untuk melihat koleksi pedang dari semua ‘ **SHIROU’** yang ada” ucap Shirou.

“Mongrel, apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa banyak dari harta berhargaku ada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka!”

“Ck.. ck.. ck.., no! No! No! Mereka bukanlah milikmu Gilgamesh kun, mereka adalah milik- **KU** dari berbagai dunia. Ini adalah wujud asli dari [ **SHIROU]**! Sebuah pedang yang terus berevolusi, bertambah dan berkembang mengikuti perkembangan dimensi, dunia, dan waktu! Nah, mari kita akhiri permainan selama ini King of Heroes. Tunjukkan kemampuan [Ea] yang kau banggakan itu.”

“Mongrel!!! Aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan aneh darimu! Hanya saja aku tahu, mereka semua akan kembali menjadi milkku! Tidak! Sejak awal, semua yang ada didunia ini adalah milikku!! Semuanya!! Dan aku akan menghancurkan siapa pun yang berani berdiri dihadapanku dengan pusaka terkuatku ini, [Ea]!!”

“Hahh~~ sudah kukira, itulah yang akan kau katakan King of Heroes. Pengetahuanmu terbatas didimensi ini. Kau tahu, masih banyak senjata yang jauh lebih hebat dari Ea diluar sana. Setiap saat muncul dimensi atau paralel baru yang memiliki potensi menghasilkan kekuatana yang jauh lebih hebat dari Ea. Contoh kecilnya adalah **[Giga Drill Sword]** sebuah senjata yang terus berevolusi, hingga akhirnya memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan galaksi di salah satu paralel Gurren Lag-“

“DIAM KAU MONGREL!! Kau terus saja berbicara tentang sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak kumengerti!! Sudah cukup! Akan kubunuh kau saat ini juga!! **ENUMA EL** -”

“Trace: **Pink Ea**!” ucap Shirou santai seraya memunculkan [Ea] yang seluruh warnanya adalah pink, dilengkapi dengan hiasan-hiasan berlian imut dan cantik.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Gilgamesh terhenti sesaat, sebelum berteriak marah.

“MOOOONGGRELL!!! Apa maksudnya dengan Ituuuuuu??? Kenapa ada senjata yang mirip seperti [Ea] dengan hiasan dan warna **mengerikan** ditanganmuu!!!!”

“Mengerikan? Kau tidak sopan sama sekali ya! Padahal **_Shirou-ko_** (Fem-Shirou) yang memiliki benda ini sangat suka dengan warnanya. Dia juga yang menghiasinya dengan batu mulia imut ini” ucap Shirou dengan nada datar.

Shirou-ko adalah salah satu paralel dimana Shirou emiya versi wanita memiliki kemampuan [Gate Babylon]. Masih banyak versi lainya, seperti milik King Shirou yang membunuh dan merebut kemampuan Gilgamesh, Magical Girl Shirou yang menggunakan [Class Card Gold Archer] atau Bermacam Shirou lainya.

“Ahh, imut banget Shirou! Ada permata bentuk kelinci, harimau dan kucing yang berbeda warna!” ucap Saber seraya memfokuskan pandanganya pada pedang imut ditangan Shirou. Akhirnya, Saber yang semenjak tadi bingung harus berbicara apa, mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara.

[Kenapa kau tidak mentrace [Ea] Versi lainya Shirou? Apa kau sengaja memunculkan Ea warna Pink itu untuk mengejek Gilgamesh? Hahaha!! Ok, tidak perlu dijawab! Aku sudah tahu jawabanya. Haha! Selain itu, aku juga senang dengan hal ini. Karena baru pertama kali aku melihat wajah syok dan tidak percaya dari Gil-kun! Hahaha!! Meskipun kau sudah keterlaluan dalam mengejeknya. Kau benar-benar Kau benar-benar Briliant!! Good Job My Otouto!] tawa lepas dari EMIYA terdengar jelas menggema di taman Avalon.

.

“GRRR..!!! Tak akan KUMAAFKAN!!! Berani-beraninya kau mempermalukanku dengan memunculkan benda palsu berbentuk dan berwarna aneh itu!!! **AKAN** **AKU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!!!** ”

Gilgamesh pun mengumpulkan _Mana_ padat pada Ea miliknya. Bersiap menghancurkan seluruh dunia ini.

Shirou pun tidak mau kalah.

Dengan Magical Sirkuit yang sudah di _alter_ dan di _reinforecement_ nya, ditambah senjata rahasia yang dipasang **Shirou-ko** pada Ea Pink itu, Shirou juga bersiap menghancurkan Gilgamesh beserta kesombonganya.

 **“”EnUmA eLiSh!!””** teriak Gilgamesh dengan wajah penuh amarah dan Shirou dengan senyum iblis keren andalanya secara bersamaan.

**.**

Dan Holy Grail ke-lima pun berakhir pada malam ke dua, bersamaan dengan **‘hilang’** nya Emiya Shirou, Dua Archer, Satu Saber, juga hancurnya Greater Grail, bersama Kota Fuyuki dan beberapa Kota disekitarnya dalam radius 222 Km, menyisakan lubang besar di peta Jepang.

.

Lalu, diparalel lain, Acher Gold, Archer EMIYA, Saber Alter dan Emiya Shirou muncul dari dimension Crack yang merupakan hasil dari perpaduan dua benturan **[Ea].** Cerita mereka pun dimulai kembali.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Omake!**

**.**

**{ Magical Stick [Ea] }**

”Enuma Elish!!” teriak Gilgamesh yang saat ini merupakan [Final Boss] dengan wajah penuh amarah seraya menembakan anti-world Noble Phantasm.

“Enuma Elish Love Beaaaamm!!!” ucap _Shirou-ko_ dengan rambut panjang berkuncir warna putih, tubuh loli dan pakaian ala Magical Girl imut miliknya.

“OOOOOOIIII!!! Itu bahkan bukan [Ea].. GYAAAAAAA!!! ” teriak Gilgamesh, sebelum akhirnya diselimuti dengan ledakan berbentuk love-love pink disekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
